Partners
by Thorrus
Summary: Mit dem richtigen Partner kann das Leben viel einfacher sein. Die richtige Person kann Stärken des jeweils anderen ergänzen und die schwächen des jeweils anderen stärken. Liebe lässt die Welt drehen, vor allem mit einem Dunklen Lord der nach dem eigenen Blut Trachtet. HP/DG Genehmigte Übersetzung
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle damit zusammenhängenden Charaktere gehören JK Rowling. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld.**_

_**Alle Rechtschreibfehler sind volle Absicht, zusammen ergeben sie eine unterschwellige Botschaft mit der ich versuche die Weltherrschaft an mich reißen!**_

_**Link zur Originalstory: s/5012016/1/Partners**_

_**Original Author: Muggledad**_

_**Übersetzer: Thorrus**_

_**Beta: OneOfTheOld**_

_**Status: In Arbeit**_

_Mein Name ist Gräfin Daphne Potter. Lasst mich etwas über meinen Freund erzählen. Den Mann, den ich liebe, meinen Liebhaber, Vater meiner Kinder, Lord unseres Hauses, der Junge-der-lebt und der Bezwinger des dunklen Lords. Lasst mich euch eine Geschichte über meinen Harry erzählen …_

**.oOo.  
**

**30. Juni 1996**

Der geschundene, blutige und gebrochene Körper von Harry Potter stolperte auf dem Bürgersteig vom Ligusterweg entlang.

Kurz vor der Kreuzung Ligusterweg und Magnolien-Ring brach sein Körper auf dem Rasen von Norman und Anthony Bates zusammen. Das homosexuelle Paar war das Gespräch in der Gegend, nachdem sie letztes Jahr eingezogen waren, aber Harry mochte sie. Sie hatten die meisten der bösartigen Gerüchte auf sich gezogen. Aus Harrys Sicht etwas Gutes; was schlecht für sie war, war gut für ihn.

Er lag keuchend auf dem Gras und blutete aus der Nase, dem linken Ohr und zahlreichen Schnitten und Kratzern. Ein stechender Schmerz in der Brust, wenn er atmete und gelegentlich Blut hustete. Beide Augen waren zu Schlitzen geschwollen, die Nase gebrochen und an sein Gesicht gedrückt. Seine Lippen waren aufgeplatzt, und wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man die Stümpfe seiner abgebrochenen Vorderzähne sehen. Ein schiefer Schnitt lief über Harrys Nasenrücken. Verursacht durch seine zerschlagene Brille, die ihre Karriere endgültig beendet hatte. Nach all den magischen und banalen Reparaturen, gab sich schließlich aufgrund von Vernons Wut ihren Geist auf.

Harry hatte gehofft, dass die Konfrontation auf Gleis 9 ¾ mit den Mitgliedern der Orden des Phönix ihm über den kommenden Sommer helfen würde.

Er lag falsch.

In einem Anfall rasender Wut, entschied Vernon, Harry zu zeigen, wer wirklich das Sagen hatte.

Harry musste nach dem Abendessen die Töpfe und Pfannen abwaschen. Petunia bestand wie immer darauf, dass es von Hand erledigt wurde, um die Antihaft-Beschichtung nicht zu ruinieren. Seine Gedanken bewegten sich in ihrem neu geprägten Muster: Selbsthass für die von Harry wahrgenommene Verantwortung von Sirius' Tod.

Ohne Vorwarnung packte Vernons fleischige Pranke die Haare auf dem Hinterkopf des jungen Zauberers, schlug sein Gesicht in das Porzellan-Geschirr in der Küchenspüle und zerschmetterte zwei von Harrys Zähnen.

So begann es.

Es endete, als Harry eine Stunde später aus dem Haus stolperte; sein Zauberstab zerbrochen, seine magischen Besitztümer wurden in seinem Koffer wurden im Garten verbrannt und Harry wurde aus dem Haus, mit nichts als seinen Kleidern auf seinen Leib, vertrieben. Als Harry auf dem Rasen der Bates' lag, schwirrte nur ein Gedanke durch seine vom Schmerz verwirrten Sinne. _'Helft mir!'_

Mit einem 'Pop', verließ Harry den Ligusterweg zum letzten Mal in seinem Leben.

**. oOo.**

Daphne Greengrass hasste ihr Leben.

Vielleicht war dies ein wenig stark, aber ihr Vater war ein richtig teuflischer Bastard. Er schlug sie nie, aber seine Zunge war so scharf wie ein Rasiermesser und er war nicht abgeneigt, mit ein paar Schmerz-Flüchen, wie dem Torqueo, seinen Standpunkt klar zu machen. Wie es heute Abend geschah.

Es begann als eine milde Uneinigkeit; Cyrus Greengrass wollte, dass Daphne sich in der Schule offiziell mit Draco Malfoy einließ. Für Daphne, war dies ein offensichtlicher Trick, um ihrem Vater als Sprachrohr zu dienen.

Die Familie Greengrass würde sich dadurch dazu bekennen, den dunklen Lord zu unterstützen, was Cyrus bisher selbst nicht riskieren konnte, da er sich einer Position aussetzen würde, in der er zwangsläufig mit einigen der Menschen zusammentreffen würde, vor denen er heimlich Angst hatte. Bellatrix und Rodulphus Lestrange kamen ihm beiläufig in den Sinn. Nicht dass er in der Lage war, diese unangenehme Bekanntschaft zu vermeiden, aber er war nie verpflichtet, etwas zu tun. Auf diese Weise trug er, als das Undenkbare geschah und der dunkle Lord besiegt wurde, kein Mal. Er hatte nichts Illegales getan.

Eine sehr schlaue Idee, aber Daphne wollte nichts damit zu tun haben. Insgeheim fragte sie sich, ob ihr Vater nicht ein wenig naiv war. Sicherlich würde der dunkle Lord kommen, wie es vermutet und behauptet wurde, oder nicht? Daphne hatte subtil versucht, den Vereinbarungen beim Abendessen aus dem Wege zu gehen, aber sie war nie wirklich mit seinen Vereinbarungen oder der Annahme seines "Antrages" einverstanden. Sie war nicht die Einzige im Haus Slytherin, aber er erkannte ihr Spiel an.

Er bat sie direkt … oder war es ein Befehl … seinen Wünschen zu entsprechen und sie hatte versucht, ihre Antwort hinaus zu schieben und bat um Zeit, es sich zu überlegen.

Cyrus´ Augen verengten sich ohne den Blick von seiner Tochter zu nehmen, befahl er dem Rest der Familie den Tisch zu verlassen. Daphnes Mutter, Evelyn, führte Daphnes jüngere Geschwister Astoria und Philip aus dem Raum und versuchte dann erneut einzutreten. Allerdings hatte Cyrus bereits die Türen versiegelt.

Erkennend, dass die Ausflucht gescheitert war, beschloss Daphne, dass sie sich ihre Strafe wirklich verdienen würde. Das Letzte, an das sie sich erinnern konnte, bevor der Torqueo-Fluch sie traf, war, dass sie ihren Vater einen Feigling rief, der seine 16 Jahre alte Tochter nötigen wollte, bei seinen politischen Allianzen zu kooperieren.

Ihre Mutter hämmerte die ganze Zeit gegen die Tür, aber als Daphne anfing zu schreien, zog Evelyn ihren Zauberstab und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, warf sie einen Spreng-Fluch. Die alten Eichentüren des Speisesaals überlebten diese neuartige Erfahrung nicht.

Mit weißem Gesicht, starrte Cyrus Greengrass seine Frau an, warf einen Blick auf das zitternde Mädchen auf dem Boden und ging aus dem Raum.

Nach einem schnellen Enervate und einem Schmerztrank vom Hauself der Familie, umarmte Daphne ihre Mutter und ging für einen Spaziergang nach draußen, um ihre Gedanken zu sammeln.

Sie hasste ihren Vater nicht mehr, als vor dem Abendessen. Dies war nicht das erste Mal, sie nahm auch an, dass es nicht das letzte Mal war, das er den Torqueo-Fluch verwenden würde. Sie wollte wirklich nicht ein Teil seines Planes sein und versuchte, einen Ausweg zu finden. Ihre Gründe waren eigentlich ganz einfach.

Zunächst war Malfoy ein inkompetenter, arroganter Arsch mit schlechter Hygiene. Sie hatte Glück, dass die zickige Kuh Parkinson mit ihm zusammen war, das war also kein Problem. Jede Art von Verbindung mit dieser Inzucht-Idiotin würde zu einem schmählichen Ende führen und war zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Zweitens würde sie nie den dunklen Lord unterstützen. Daphne war ein Reinblut durch und durch. Sie genoss gründlich die Vergünstigungen und Vorteile, die eine reinblütige Hexe mit sich brachte, aber das ganze "Schlammblüter sind Tiere" Problem, dem der dunkle Lord so huldigte, machte sie krank, wie die Hirngespinste eines bigotten Wahnsinnigen.

Ihre beste Freundin war Tracey Davis und Traceys Mutter war eine Muggelgeborene. Belinda Davis war eine wunderbare Frau, die die geschriebenen und ungeschriebenen Regeln, der Zauberergesellschaft gelernt hatte, als sie Stephen heiratete, den reinblütigen Spross aus dem Hause Davis. Sie war in der Lage, sich in der Gesellschaft zu bewegen und kannte ihre Rolle. Ihre Ehe hatte ihren Blut Status ausgeglichen, aber was die Zauberer High Society am meisten beeindruckt hatte, war, dass Belinda Davis nach ihren Regeln spielte.

Wenn Belinda Davis von der Philosophie des dunklen Lords und seiner Anhänger als ein Tier bezeichnet wurde, dann wollte Daphne Greengrass nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben. Sie hatten keine Klasse, keine Ehre. Sie waren lediglich Schläger, auf der Suche nach einer Ausrede, um zu vergewaltigen, plündern und zu töten.

Nein, sie wollte kein Teil dieser Welt sein.

Daphne wanderte den Pfad von ihrem Sommerhaus im Lake District entlang. Sie liebte diesen Ort, für die Stille und Ruhe, die sie scheinbar aus der Umgebung aufnehmen konnte. Sitzend auf einem Felsen neben einem schnellen Bachlauf, dachte sie über den Eigentümer der Immobilie auf der anderen Seite des kleinen Gewässers nach.

Harry Potter.

Sie wusste, dass seine Familie das Anwesen auf der anderen Seite des Baches bewohnte, und dass die Potters dort ein Sommerhaus hatten. Sie verstand seine Handlungen in der Schule nie. Sein Mut war unbestritten, und wenn die Hälfte der Gerüchte über seine Abenteuer wahr waren, war er wirklich ein Gryffindor Löwe.

Aber seine Kleidung war ein Chaos, wie konnte er nur diese … Lumpen tragen. Selbst seine Roben waren nur knapp ausreichend. "Er ist einer der Köpfe der Fünfzehn, bei allem, was heilig ist", murmelte sie. Er versuchte immer, unterzutauchen und nicht bemerkt zu werden. _'Ich verstehe nicht, warum er nicht als Junge-der-Lebt bekannt sein will. Denn er ist der Junge-der-lebte, weil seine Eltern starben und er überlebte._

_'Aber er ist Lord Potter, verdammt noch mal!'_

Seine Augen. Nun, das war etwas ganz anderes. Der Ausdruck, auf ihrem Gesicht machte es offensichtlich, dass ihre Gedanken weniger anständig und mehr lasziv waren, als ihr selbst bewusst war.

Sie war eine hübsche junge Frau, aber nicht in herkömmlicher Weise. Ihre blauen Augen waren so hell, dass sie auf einige verstörend wirkten. Daphnes langes tiefschwarzes Haar war wellig und ihre markante Nase ergänzte ihren starken Kiefer. Sie war kurvenreich an den richtigen Stellen, aber niemand würde sie jemals vollbusig nennen. Ihre Figur war von schlanker sportlicher Anmut. Etwas größer, als das durchschnittliche Mädchen, sie strahlte weibliche Stärke aus und die beiden Jungen, mit denen sie ein Date hatte, schmolzen unter dem Glanz ihres Lächelns.

Ihre Gedanken wurden von dem lauten Knall, etwas oberhalb des Hügels, auf der anderen Seite des Baches unterbrochen. Diesem folgte ein lautes Krachen, als etwas den Berg herab kam … oder eher fiel? Ein lauter Aufschrei wurde von einem Markerschütternden durchdringenden Schrei, abgelöst, als ein Körper direkt gegenüber von Daphne auf der Potter-Seite des Baches zu liegen kam.

Ohne über die womöglich aktiven Banne nachzudenken, sammelte Daphne sich und sprang über den Bach.

**. oOo.  
**

Eineinhalb Stunden später, lag Harry Potter auf einem Bett, während zwei Frauen ihn wie ein altes Hemd zusammenflickten.

Sobald Daphne, den blutenden und gebrochenen Körper, als den Jungen-der-lebt erkannte, apparierte sie zurück zum Haus und suchte ihre Mutter. Flüsterte ihr zu, was sie gefunden hatte, woraufhin die ältere Greengras Heilmittel zusammen sammelte und, sie apparierten zurück zu Harry.

Evelyn hatte studiert, um Heilerin werden, als sie und Cyrus geheiratet hatten. Sie hatte diese Karriere für die Rolle der Mutter und Frau des Oberhaupts de Greengrass Clans aufgegeben, als Cyrus' Vater schließlich die Aufgaben an seinen Sohn weitergab und verstarb. Als reinblütige Tochter des Hauses Davies, wurde sie ihr gesamtes Leben über für ihre Aufgaben ausgebildet und ihre Heiler Ausbildung war die einzige wirkliche Rebellion gegen ihre Pflichten.

Beim Anblick der stöhnenden und halb bewusstlosen Potter-Erben, war ihr erster Schritt gewesen, ihn zu betäuben. Nachdem sie ihn flach hingelegt hatten, hatte sie Daphne befohlen, an den nicht lebensbedrohlichen Verletzungen zu arbeiten. Beide Beine und ein Arm waren gebrochen und er hatte Glassplitter in seinen Augen.

Evelyn griff auf ihr tief vergrabenes Wissen zurück und die offensichtlichen inneren Verletzungen machten ihr Angst. Ihre Diagnose Zauber hatte gezeigt, dass die Milz gerissen, die Lunge perforiert, der Magen löchrig, die Leber gequetscht und vier Rippen gebrochen waren. Glücklicherweise wurde weder sein Schädel verletzt, noch das Gehirn.

Sobald sie Daphne instruiert hatte, mittels Zauber, die Glassplitter aus den Augen des Jungen zu holen, begann Evelyn mit ihrer Arbeit an den inneren Verletzungen. Zweimal hatte Harry krampfartige Anfälle und zweimal warteten die Frauen, inständig darauf hoffend, dass er sich wieder beruhigte.

Evelyn rief ihren Hauselfen Matty und nannte ihm nur weitere Tränke. Da sie wusste, wo das Potter-Haus lag, bemerkte sie, dass Matty, mit den Tränken, aus Richtung des Hauses zurückkehrte.

Nun, da Harry, scheinbar außer Gefahr war, levitierte Evelyn den verwundeten jungen Mann den Weg entlang. Daphne und Matty folgten ihr.

Sie fanden ein Sommerhaus in typisch viktorianischem Stil, mit weitläufigen Veranden und wahrscheinlich zehn Schlafzimmern, die auf viele Besucher warteten.

Als sie die Veranda betraten, begann Harry zu zittern und zu krampfen. Evelyn sicherte ihn, da sie dachte, es könnte ein Bann auf dem Haus selbst liegen, aber Harry krampfte weiter. Sie lief ins Haus und die Treppe hinauf. Schrie Daphne und Matty an, ein Bett vorzubereiten, folgte ihnen in die Master Suite und legte Harry auf die nackte Matratze.

"Es ist so, als würde er einen Entzug von süchtig machenden Tränken durchmachen", murmelte die einstige Lehrlings-Heilerin laut.

"Nicht Potter", antwortete ihre Tochter, als sie einen Schrank öffnete. Findend, was sie gesucht hatte, kehrte sie zu ihrer Mutter zurück und gab ihr einen gefalteten Ledergürtel. "Er würde eine ganze Reihe von dummen Dingen tun, aber Medikamente sind nicht auf dieser Liste." Nach einer Weile fügte sie hinzu: "Denke ich."

Evelyn nickte und legte den Gürtel zwischen die Überreste der Zähne des jungen Mannes, damit er seinen Mund nicht weiter in seinen Krämpfen verletzte.

Harrys Krämpfe hatten nachgelassen. Evelyn stand auf und wischte sich mit ihrer blutbefleckten Hand die Stirn. Nach wenigen Augenblicken sagte sie, "Ich muss George kontaktieren, er ist ein richtiger Heiler. Würde ich etwas übersehen oder falsch machen, wird es diesen jungen Mann töten. Wäre es in Ordnung für dich, wenn ich dich verlasse und dich mit ihm allein lasse?"

„Kein Problem, Mutter", nickte sie und fügte dann hinzu: "Mutter, darf ich Magie in Ihrer Abwesenheit verwenden?"

"Ja, Tochter, verwende die Zaubersprüche, die du in meiner Abwesenheit für nötig hältst", sagte Evelyn, und vollendete so die alte Erlaubnis, von der nicht mehr viele wussten, dass sie noch Gültigkeit besaß. Die von einem, natürlich magischen Elternteil erteilte Erlaubnis, gestattete eine temporäre Aussetzung der Beschränkung zur Verwendung von Magie durch Minderjährige.

Eine Stunde später kehrte Evelyn mit George Stebbins, einen alten Jugendfreund von ihr, zurück. Währenddessen hatte Daphne den verletzten jungen Mann sehr gründlich gereinigt. All das Blut war abgewaschen und sie hatte sogar einige Reinigungszauber auf seine Haare gewirkt.

George nickte der jungen Frau zu, ging nach dem Bett und begann zu arbeiten. Nach zehn Minuten stand er auf und sagte: "Gute Arbeit! Evelyn, Daphne, ihr habt sein Leben gerettet. Ich musste einige Heilzauber von euch verändern, aber im Großen und Ganzen wird er in Ordnung sein. Ich werde eine Flasche Skele-Wachs für die Brüche holen und ich muss noch eine Sache überprüfen.

"Die Krämpfe brachten mich dazu, ihn auf eine Sucht hin zu überprüfen, aber ich fand keine. Ich habe ihn auf andere Krankheiten wie Epilepsie und dergleichen überprüft. Das war es auch nicht. Es war ein Diagnoseergebnis, das mich an etwas erinnerte, was ich … vor zehn Jahren oder so in einer medizinischen Fachzeitschrift gelesen hatte. Ich werde das Skele-Wachs besorgen, in mein Büro gehen und die Zeitschrift suchen. In einer halben Stunde werde ich wohl zurück sein."

Er packte, abgesehen von ein paar Kisten geschrumpfter Schmerzlinderungs-Tränke, seine Sachen und sah seine alte Freundin an: "Bist du sicher, dass du ihn nicht ins St. Mungo bringen willst?"

Evelyn nickte. Sie und Daphne hatten dies diskutiert, während sie ihn am Bachbett behandelt hatten. Sie waren darüber einig geworden, dass dies wohl Todesser getan hatten, und im Krankenhaus würde er wohl ein leichtes Ziel sein.

George nickte und war wieder weg. Evelyn wandte sich zu ihrer Tochter und sagte: "Wenn du möchtest, werde ich bei Harry bleiben und du bekommst etwas Ruhe."

Daphne schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Nein, geh du nach Hause. Vater wird erwarten, dass ich ihn für die nächsten Tage meide, aber du solltest zu Hause sein." Mit Blick auf den Boden, erwiderte sie schon beinahe flüsternd: "Zum Schutz von Astoria und Philip."

"Gerade brachte mir Matty saubere Kleidung und Nahrungsmittel für die Mahlzeiten."

Evelyn war darüber traurig, welche Gewalt ihr Mann ihrer ältesten Tochter angetan hatte. Sie beugte sich vor, küsste Daphnes Stirn und murmelte: "Ich liebe dich Blue Eyes", bevor sie disapparierte. 

**. oOo.  
**

George kam mit dem Skele-Wachs, aber ohne Nachrichten zurück. "Ich konnte den Artikel nicht finden, an den ich mich erinnere. Ihm scheint es gut zu gehen, aber ich will jetzt wirklich etwas über die Krämpfe wissen. Die sind natürlich nicht normal. Ich werde es recherchieren und lasse die Informationen dann deiner Mutter zu kommen." Er hatte ihr die Anweisungen, wie man einem bewusstlosen Patienten Tränke gab und ein paar andere Dinge hinterlassen. Anschließend hatte er die junge Frau mit einem Klaps auf ihre Schulter und einem guten Rat verlassen. "Komm selbst etwas zur Ruhe, Daphne. Du kannst es gebrauchen. Ich werde morgen früh zurück sein."

Eine halbe Stunde später, starrte sie mit Bangen auf den schlafenden Harry. Sie hatte erfolglos versucht, in einem Ohrensessel zu Schlafen der in der Ecke stand, denn sie wollte nicht in ein anderes Schlafzimmer gehen, in dem sie ihn eventuell nicht hören konnte, wenn er Hilfe brauchte. Dies ließ ihr nur einen Ort übrig.

Mit einem kombinierten Seufzer aus Resignation und Verlegenheit, stieg Daphne neben Harry auf das Kingsize-Bett. "Bitte, ihr Götter, lasst mich vor ihm aufwachen."

**.oOo.**

**1. Juli 1996**

Natürlich war sie es nicht.

"Daphne?"

Das schwache Flüstern durchbrach kaum ihren Traumzustand und für einen langen Moment, hatte sie absolut keine Ahnung, wo sie war, wer zu ihr redete, und wer sie war. So war es eine ziemlich übermüdete Daphne Greengrass, die sich jetzt von einen wachen Harry Potter wegrollte und murmelte: "Noch fünf Minuten."

Harry lächelte, die Dinge könnten schlimmer sein.

"Daphne, wach auf, ich muss aufs Klo und weiß nicht, wo es ist."

"Verdammt Harry, ich bin am Schlafen."

Jetzt gab er ein schwaches Kichern, begleitet von einem schnarrenden Husten von sich, das seine Bettgenossin nun vollends aufwachen ließ.

"Harry!" Jetzt war sie wach. Daphne richtete sich auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, als sie sagte: "Erklärungen folgen später. Wie fühlst du dich?"

"So, als hätte mein Onkel mich in der letzten Nacht zu Tode geprügelt."

Sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. "Dein Onkel …?", sagte sie halb flüsternd.

"Ja. Wo ist das Klo?"

Daphnes Ausdruck wechselte von verblüfft, zu verärgert. "Du hast dir beide Beine und eine ganze Reihe anderer Dinge gebrochen. Du gehst nirgendwo hin." Sie führte den Zauber aus, den ihr "Onkel" George ihr gezeigt hatte, und der Druck in Harrys Blase verschwand.

Er seufzte erleichtert und sagte: "Wie bin ich hergekommen und wo sind wir?"

Daphne erläuterte ihm die Ereignisse des Vorabends, die mit seinem Überraschungsauftritt auf der ihr gegenüber liegenden Bachseite begannen. Dies wiederum führte zu der Frage, in welchem Haus sie waren. "Ich weiß nur, dass dies ein Potter-Haus ist", und deutete auf eine der Wände.

An der Wand war ein vergoldetes Relief mit dem Familienwappen der Potters: ein aufrecht stehender, kampfbereiter Löwe, der ein Schwert in der rechten Pranke hielt. Oberhalb des Löwen war POTTER geschrieben und unter ihm stand: DAS GLÜCK BEVORZUGT DIE MUTIGEN UND KÜHNEN.

Mit einem Lächeln, schlief Harry ein.

Daphne lag eine Weile neben ihm und sah Harry beim Schlafen zu. Die Schwellung im Gesicht war, vor allem aufgrund der Tränke vom vorherigen Abend, verschwunden. Er war immer noch schwarz und blau, was aber zu gelb und grün verblasste. Das Skele-Wachs hatte seine Arbeit getan und Harrys Zähne waren nachgewachsen. Sie tastete seine Beine und Arme ab und stellte fest, dass sie ebenso verheilt waren.

Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, zu fragen, aber da er es nicht erwähnte, waren seine Augen wohl auch geheilt.

"Matty!"

Ein paar Augenblicke später tauchte der junge Hauself auf und holte dann saubere Kleidung und etwas zu Essen für Daphne. Als sie durch das riesige Bad wanderte, um zu duschen und sich umzukleiden, schätze Daphne diesen offensichtlichen Reichtum überall. Ihre Eltern teilten, soweit sie sich zurückerinnern konnte, nicht einmal ein Zimmer miteinander. Das Bad war viel schöner, als das ihres Vaters. Selbst im Herrenhaus, war seine Toilette nicht so nett anzusehen.

Sie aß ihr Frühstück, setzte sich danach sanft neben ihn auf das Bett und sagte: "Harry, wach auf. Es ist Zeit für das Frühstück."

Sie sah ihn lächelnd an und er sagte: "Noch fünf Minuten."

Sie lachte und sagte: "Okay, du großer Schwindler, dann kannst du es alles allein tun."

Sie half ihm schließlich in eine aufrechte Position und nahm mit ihm das Frühstück ein. Er bewegte sich vorsichtig und zog sich während des Essens immer mehr zurück. Sie beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, während seine Gabeln mit Rührei kleiner geworden waren, und er seinen Speck an der Seite liegen ließ. Die Bücklinge ignorierte er ganz. Schließlich nippte er nur an seinem Tee und knabberte seinen Toast. Endlich erkannte sie, was los war, es war war ihm peinlich, dass sie wusste, dass sein Onkel ihn so schwer geschlagen hatte.

Daphne ging um das Bett herum und setzte sich auf 'ihre Seite'. Nachdem sie saß, bemerkte sie, dass er sie beobachtete und den Rest des Essen zu ignorieren schien. _'Gut.'_

"Letzte Nacht setzte mein Vater mich dem Torqueo-Fluch aus."

Sie hielt inne, als sie ihn nach Luft schnappen hörte, und sah ihm dann in die Augen. "Er tut es ziemlich regelmäßig aus verschiedenen Gründen. Um mich dazu zu zwingen, dass zu tun, was er will oder einfach nur zum Spaß. Manchmal auch als Strafe. Der einzige Grund, warum ich nicht verrückt geworden bin, ist meine Mutter, sie tut alles, was sie kann, um mich und meine Geschwister zu schützen."

Sie holte tief Luft und wagte den Sprung: "Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Harry, dein Onkel ist eine Bestie. So wie es nicht meine Schuld ist, dass mein Vater eine Bestie ist."

Für einen Moment starrten sie einander nur an, dann sickerte eine einsame Träne aus Harrys linkem Auge und kullerte über seine Wange. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, nahm die Seine und drückte sie sanft aus Solidarität und Mitgefühl.

Ihre Mutter war immer für sie da gewesen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie missbraucht wurde, kam ihre Mutter. Nach dem ersten Mal, erklärte sie der acht Jahre alten Daphne alles über Eheverträge und warum sie ihren Mann nicht verlassen konnte, bis er verurteilt wurde, weil er die Gesetze brach.

Leider war Kindesmissbrauch in der Zaubererwelt nicht illegal.

Evelyn Greengrass tat alles, um der Zerstörung der Seele, die ihr Mann ausübte, entgegenzuwirken. Daphne wurde zu einer feinen Dame, sodass Evelyns Arbeit insoweit erfolgreich war.

"Danke."

"Jederzeit, Harry."

**.oOo.**

Nach dem Frühstück unterhielten sie sich ein wenig. Daphne und Tracey Davis waren, in seinen Augen, schon immer das, was er als 'Die Querschläger der Slytherins' bezeichnete, und dies sagte er ihr auch.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich beleidigt oder amüsiert sein soll."

Ein leise kichernder Harry sagte: "Lass es mich dir erklären, bevor du mich fertigmachst", was sie ihn anlächeln ließ.

Harrys Magen machte bei ihrem Lächeln einen Salto und er sagte: "Du und Tracey wart nie mit Malfoy unterwegs und ihr seid kein Teil der verächtlichen Schniefelus-Menge. Ihr scheint die Köpfe unten zu halten, eure Arbeit zu erledigen und schwärzt niemals Dritte an. Daher ist es aus meiner Sicht so, dass ihr beide Querschläger seid."

Hierbei lachte sie rundheraus. 

„Auch Ron hat mit euch beiden keine Probleme."Aus ihrem Lächeln wurde ein finsterer Blick. "Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass er, in absehbarer Zeit, mit einer von euch Beiden, zum Mittagessen gehen würde." Er bekam ein Rumtreiber-Lächeln und sagte: "Sein Verlust, mein Gewinn."

"Warum, Mr. Potter, flirten sie mit mir?", fragte eine stark errötende Daphne.

"Schmerz-Tränke."

"Schade", sagte sie mit rauer Stimme und der Junge-der-lebte hatte nun seinerseits ein Problem. Sein errötender Kopf glühte, sehr zur Freude seiner Krankenschwester, hell.

Heiler Stebbins stoppte, als er herein kam und überprüfte Harrys Fortschritte. Ihn gefiel die schnelle Heilung seiner Traumata. "Ich habe noch nichts gefunden, was das andere Problem angeht", erzählte er den Teenagern, nachdem er Harry alles erklärte. "Aber ich werde weiter suchen. Nimm deine Tränke und nimm sie langsam. Du kannst dann morgen aufstehen und dich ein wenig bewegen."

Daphne ansehend, sagte er, "Du hältst ihn davon ab, sich zu sehr anzustrengen."

Sie schnaubte und warf einen Blick auf einen lächelnden Harry.

Er schlummerte bis zum Mittagessen und Matty brachte Daphne Bücher, damit sie weiter für ihre Kurse arbeiten konnte. Als Harry am Mittag erwachte, beobachtete er das schwarzhaarige Mädchen, das ihr Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte. Eine Feder in der Hand drehend, saß sie da, während sie laut murmelnd eine Beschwörung aus ihrem Buch vorlas.

"Woran arbeitest du?"

Überrascht sah sie abrupt auf. "Verwandlung für das nächste Jahr."

"Ziemlich beeindruckend. Ich dachte, Hermine wäre die einzige Person, die im voraus arbeitet und bei der dies auch funktioniert."

Daphne spottete: "Nein, Granger ist nur die einzige Person, die es sehr deutlich herauskehrt, dass es so funktioniert. Der Großteil von Ravenclaw tut es. Tracey und ich tun es, und ich weiß, dass Susan Bones die Bücher des gesamten Lehrplans für das sechste Jahr in Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Verteidigung und Arithmantik gelesen hat. Wir haben es einfach nicht so gezeigt, wie Granger."

Harry runzelte seine Stirn: "Das ist ein wenig hart, meinst du nicht?"

"Harry, nenne mir einen anderen Schüler, der so unglaublich, an den Lehrern hängt. Weißt du, sie ist nicht einmal die Nummer eins in der Schule. Padma Patil ist es, gefolgt von Tracey. Granger ist die Vierte."

"Wirklich? Wer ist die Nummer drei?"

"Ich", murmelte Daphne.

Sie schaute zu ihrem angehenden neuen Freund und sagte: "Schau, ich weiß, Granger ist einer deiner besten Freunde, und ich weiß, dass ihr viel zusammen durch habt. Es ist nur so, dass diese "Ich-weiß-alles" Haltung, mich wirklich manchmal stört. Ich weiß, dass Malfoy sie so nennt, aber sie ist es auch wirklich, und es ist kein liebenswerter Charakterzug."

Harry lag da, versuchte objektiv zu sein und schaute sich seine Freundin mit den buschigen Harren in einen neuen Blickwinkel an. Nach ein paar Minuten schaute er Daphne an und sah, dass sie sich merklich Sorgen um seine Reaktion machte. Er klopfte auf "ihre Seite" des Bettes und sie folgte ihm mit einem kleinen Seufzer der Erleichterung.

"Ich denke, du hast Recht. Hermine ist eine großartige Person, die auch ihre Fehler hat. Diese ist eine ihrer Schwächen. Es bedeutet aber nicht, dass sie ein schlechter Mensch ist, nur, dass sie nicht perfekt ist."

Mit einem überraschten Blick, sagte Daphne: "Ich bin beeindruckt. Bist du sicher, dass du kein Mädchen bist? Jungs haben nicht diese Art von Reife."

Sie lachten und Matty erschien mit dem Mittagessen.

Nach dem Mittagessen, lieh er sich ihr Exemplar des _'Lehrbuches der Zaubersprüche Band 6'_ und fing an, vorzulesen. Daphne ging hinaus und fand einen Stock, den er als Dummy nutzen konnte, um Zauberstab Bewegungen zu üben, bis er einen neuen Zauberstab bekam.

Evelyn kam am frühen Nachmittag, um zu sehen, wie es Harry erging, und wurde unter dem reichlich dank des Potter Erbens begraben. "Keine Sorge, Harry. Ich bin froh, dass ich dir geholfen und dich nicht verletzt habe. Meine Ausbildung ist schon eine Weile her und ich habe nicht wirklich Erfahrung. Wie kommt ihr zwei voran? Hausaufgaben, wie ich sehe."

Beide Teenager nickten und hielten ihre jeweiligen Bücher hoch.

"Harry, ich werde später Matty schicken, damit er deine Maße nimmt, und wir einiges an Kleidung schneidern können, bis wir beim Shopping Ersatz kaufen."

Harry nickte und schaute dann auf seinen Schoß. "Ich werde auch einen neuen Zauberstab benötigen."

Beide Greengrass´s sahen entsetzt drein. Daphne kroch, unter den hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ihrer Mutter, neben ihm auf das Bett und hielt Harrys Hand.

"Dein Onkel?"

Harry nickte. "Alles. Er verbrannte alles. Ich hatte ein Album mit Bildern von meinen Eltern, der Tarnumhang meines Vaters und einige Briefe von meinem Patenonkel." Er verstummte und die einsame Träne kehrte zurück. "Sie sind alle weg."

Daphne zog Harry sanft an ihre Brust und umarmte ihn, während er weinte. Harry tat etwas, was er noch nie getan hatte. Er erwiderte die Umarmung. Es fühlte sich gut an zu weinen und er ließ es zu. Er heulte wie ein Kind, für seine Eltern, für seinen Paten und für sich.

Ein wenig später, er wusste nicht wie lange, schluchzte er nur noch, und sie lagen noch ein wenig gemeinsam auf dem Bett, wobei beide die Arme umeinander geschlungen hatten. Evelyn hatte sich lange vorher hinausgeschlichen. Daphne hatte noch nie erlebt, dass jemand seine Maske so vollständig fallen ließ. Es war fast so, wäre sie ein Rettungsanker für ihn und seine Tränen.

Schließlich rührte er sich, drückte sie sanft und murmelte: "Danke, noch einmal."

"Jederzeit, Harry."

**.oOo.**

Der Rest des Nachmittags und frühen Abends, verlief ruhig. Die beiden Jugendlichen hatten ein außergewöhnliches Maß an Vertrauen und Vertrautheit zwischen sich etabliert, dass sie sich in manchen Momenten an den Händen hielten, während sie auf dem Bett studierten, und zu anderen floh Daphne aus dem Raum ins Bad, um die Intensität des Ganzen zu entkommen.

Sie sprachen über ihr Leben. Harry brauchte nicht allzu viel über die Dursleys sagen und wollte es auch nicht. Daphne verstand es. Er erzählte ihr von dem Stein der Weisen, dem Basilisken und der Kammer, wobei er natürlich Ginnys Namen ausließ, und über Sirius. Er brach fast wieder in Tränen aus, als er den Namen seines Paten erwähnte.

Sie kuschelte sich an seine Seite und beruhigte ihn, während er die Geschichte erzählte. Der Wechsel des Geheimniswahrers, Wurmschwanz, die Muggel in der Gasse und so weiter. Daphne hatte die offizielle Geschichte über Sirius Black gehört, und es half ihr nicht viel, dass die offizielle Geschichte und die wahre Geschichte so unterschiedlich waren, und so überraschte sie ihren neuen Freund damit, als sie es ihm so sagte.

Harry gab ein kurzes freudloses Lachen von sich und starrte an die Decke, während er ihr Haar streichelte. Als Nächstes kam die Mysteriumsabteilung. Zögernd, voller Schmerz, erzählte er ihr die Geschichte so detailliert, wie er es gerade noch ertragen konnte. Er musste. Er spürte förmlich, dass er Sirius dies schuldete.

Jeden vergossenen Tropfen Blut, jede Verletzung, jedes Wort, das gesprochen wurde, ob gesagt oder geschrien, erzählte er ihr.

"… Und er fiel rückwärts durch den Schleier. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war … sprachlos? Überrascht? So ähnlich. Ich weiß nicht, ob das, was Lestrange auf ihn warf, überhaupt tödlich war, aber er ist jetzt weg. Gegangen, und es ist meine Schuld."

Daphne umarmte ihn sanft und stützte sich danach so auf ihre Ellenbogen, damit er sie sehen konnte und nahe genug, um sein Gesicht zu sehen. Als ihre Mutter ging, hätte sie schwören können, die Jugendlichen würden knutschen.

"Ich glaube, ich bin die einzige Person, der du die ganze Geschichte erzählt hast? Niemand sonst, außer Longbottom, war bei dem Ganzen bei Bewusstsein?" Er nickte. "Ich werde das nur einmal sagen, denn: ES. IST. NICHT. DEINE. SCHULD." Sie stieß ihm, bei jedem Wort mit dem Zeigefinger in die Brust und betonte es so, aber ihr finsterer Blick, bewirkte noch mehr.

"Aber …" Er wurde durch eine Geste von ihr unterbrochen.

"Hast du den Fluch auf deinen Paten geworfen?"

"Nein."

"Hast du ihm gesagt, dass er dir folgen soll?"

"Nein."

Jetzt starrte sie ihn nur an, bis er resigniert nickte, aber er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr nehmen. Nach einem Moment funkelten seine Grünen mit der Brillanz ihrer Blauen. Ihre Miene entspannte sich, bis sie nur noch "Oh, mein" murmelte und ihn küsste. Ihre Hände waren in seinen Haaren und seine bewegten sich über ihren Rücken und zogen sie so zu sich hinauf. Der Kuss vertiefte sich und ihre Zungen duellierten sich, während die beiden Jugendlichen vor Leidenschaft und Lust stöhnten.

Schließlich gab er einen Schmerzensschrei von sich, als eine seiner frisch verheilten Rippen einen scharfen Protestschrei von sich gab. Sie brachen den Kuss ab und errötete heftig, während er lächelte.

"Das war genial."

Sie kuschelte sich in seine gesunde Seite und murmelte: "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass dies so schnell passiert."

Harry lächelte, "ich bin froh, dass es geschah."

"Ich auch."

**.oOo.**

Sie erwachten, als Matty mit ihrem Abendessen erschien. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion und einem Versprechen von Harry nicht, etwas "Dummes" zu tun, durfte er allein auf die Toilette, während der Hauself Matty das Abendessen herrichtete. Als er zurückkam, sagte er, "Whoa, Laken, ich muss ein guter Junge gewesen sein."

Daphne verdrehte die Augen. "Kaum. Mum war besorgt, dass du dich mit deinen Krämpfen verletzen würdest, so wollte sie das Bett leer haben. Du hast nun seit 24 Stunden keine mehr, sodass du die Laken zurück bekommst. Jetzt leg dich hin."

Harry verbarg ein Lächeln, er genoss dies viel mehr als den Krankenflügel. Matty verschwand zum Abendessen in das Haus, dem er diente und nachdem sie das meiste von seinem Essen, einen ausgezeichneten Braten, verputzt hatten, druckste Harry für einen Moment herum, bevor er sagte: "Daphne ? "

Sie sah von ihrem Teller zu ihm und sagte: "Hmm?"

"Willst du meine Freundin sein?"

Der Slytherin Querkopf, schluckte die Kartoffel herunter, stellte den Teller auf den Nachttisch, legte Harrys Teller auf seinen Nachttisch, lächelte dann und sagte strahlend "Ja", bevor sie begann, ihn zu küssen. Augenblicke später war der junge Mann, nicht in mehr der Lage, sich an seinen eigenen Namen, noch an das Reden zu erinnern.

**.oOo.**

Sie kuschelten sich durch den Abend, sprachen leise miteinander und küssten sich oft. Sirius. Ihr Vater und seine Pläne. Schule. Auch Quidditch wurden diskutiert, wie Harry herausfand, war Daphne ein tollwütiger Puddlemere United-Fan.

Harrys Verletzungen waren größtenteils durch Evelyns sofortige Maßnahmen und in einem geringeren Ausmaß von Daphne geheilt worden. Er war groggy und ein wenig schwach, aber insgesamt OK.

Matty tauchte mit einer Abendtasche für Daphne und Rasierzeug für Harry auf. Während Daphne in der Dusche war, wanderten seinen Gedanken über verschiedene Themen.

Er sah, dass Evelyn das männliche Norm Rasierzeug für ihn zusammengestellt hatte. Die Seife war auch von der Art, die er mochte.

Er fühlte sich gut hier in seinem Zuhause. Er würde nie wieder zu den Dursleys gehen, das war sicher, verdammter Dumbledore.

Daphne war ein Geschenk des Himmels. Sie war ihm bereits in der Schule aufgefallen, wie konnte sie es auch nicht? Aber das Silber und Grün auf ihren Roben, hatten ihn eingeschüchtert.

_'__Vielleicht war es das Beste, das Onkel Vernon so eine Bestie ist.'_

Er erkannte, dass seine Instinkte ihn nicht trogen, als er das Mädchen fragte, ob sie zusammen sein wollen. Insoweit, waren seine Instinkte nicht falsch. In die Mysteriumsabteilung zu gehen, waren weniger seine Instinkte, mehr die Angst. Er konnte nun sehen, wie Voldemort ihn wie eine Geige gespielt hatte.

_'Tanz nach der Melodie, Harry. Tanz nach der Melodie.'_

Die Prophezeiung. Daphne verdiente es zu wissen, wie sie lautete. Wenn sie im Begriff waren, zusammen zu sein, würde sie ein Ziel sein und im Gegensatz zu Dumbledore, würde er es ihr von vornherein sagen, sodass sie eine wohlüberlegte Entscheidung treffen konnte. Vielleicht sollte er ihr eine Zusammenfassung davon erzählen?

Sie kam aus dem Bad und trug einen Seidenpyjama, der unter anderem dafür sorgte, dass Harrys Mund ganz trocken wurde. Er war nichts Besonderes, eine weiche lila Farbe mit Hose und Top, aber es war die Art, wie sie ihn trug, die ihn aufstehen ließ, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

"Du bist wunderschön."

Sie lächelte und errötete. "Danke, lieber Herr. Bist du bereit zu duschen?"

Er testete seine Beine und bemerkte keine Schmerzen, sodass er, langsam in das Badezimmer schlurfte, um zu duschen.

_**AN von Thorrus:**_

_**Die Folgenden Kapitel werden um einiges Länger sein, daher wird es einige Zeit dauern, bis ich, ein neues Kapitel Online stellen werde. **_


	2. Chapter 2

** 1996**

Als Daphne erwachte, lag sie allein im Bett und war noch immer bekleidet. Ein Teil von ihr wollte ins geheim aufwachen und wollte ihren Pyjama in allen Ecken des Zimmers verteilt wiederfinden.

_'Das könnte ein wenig zu schnell sein. Aber nur ein wenig.'_

Gestern hatten sie ihre Vertrautheit zueinander durch ihre gegenseitigen, sehr persönlichen, Offenbarungen beschleunigt und mit der Zeit würden sie die fehlenden Lücken auch noch füllen. Sie war einem anderen Menschen noch nie so nah. Es war wunderbar.

Sie wusste es nicht, aber sie fing an, sich in Harry Potter zu verlieben.

Nach ihrer Morgentoilette fand sie ihn, in einem Stuhl auf dem Balkon, vor der Master-Suite, sitzend. Der Balkon sah ein wenig wie das Hauptportal im Erdgeschoss aus, man konnte in das Tal hinab sehen, bis hinunter zum See.

Sie trat hinter ihn und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, die er schweigend mit seiner eigenen bedeckte.

"Es ist schön, nicht wahr?"

"Ist es. Ich könnte hier leben. Stell dir diese Aussicht vor, wenn im Herbst die Blätter fallen."

Eine Frage lag, auf seinen Lippen, aber er wagte es nicht zu fragen, noch nicht. _'Möchtest du hier mit mir leben?'_

Er wusste es nicht, aber er fing an, sich in Daphne Greengrass zu verlieben.

Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihm, griff nach seiner Hand und zog sie in ihren Schoß. "Wie fühlst du dich heute?"

Er hielt für eine Minute inne, beinahe so, als ob er dabei eine schnelle Bestandsaufnahme von sich selbst machte, bevor er sagte: "Nicht schlecht. Die Rippen sind nur noch ein wenig wund, aber der Rest ist in Ordnung. Ich möchte heute einkaufen gehen. Zumindest brauche ich einen Zauberstab und eine Brille."

Sie nickte: "Nach dem Frühstück werde ich nachsehen, ob wir hier Flohpulver im Haus haben. Wenn wir es nicht haben, werde ich in unser Haus schleichen. Hast du schon einen Desillusionszauber eingesetzt?" Er nickte, und sie verstummte.

"Letzte Nacht bekam ich den besten Schlaf, den ich seit mehr als drei Jahren hatte." Er sah direkt in ihre durchdringend blauen Augen. "Vielen Dank."

Sie stand auf und setzte sich, nur Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt, rittlings auf seinen Schoß. "Es war wunderbar, so nah bei dir zu sein und von dir gehalten zu werden. Dies Alles ist wie ein Wirbelwind, aber ich kann mir nicht helfen und werde einfach mitgerissen." Sie küsste ihn sanft. "Ich will mitgerissen werden." Sie küsste ihn erneut, bevor sie sich an ihn kuschelte, während er seine Arme um sie legte.

**.oOo.**

Sie nahmen das Flohnetzwerk, nachdem Heiler Stebbins seine morgendliche Untersuchung erledigt hatte. Harry trug eine schlichte schwarze Hose und ein weißes Hemd mit Kragen unter einer schlichten schwarzen Robe. Daphne war in dunkelblaue Gewänder gekleidet. Sie nutzten das Flohnetzwerk, um direkt nach Gringotts zu gelangen.

"Ich habe meinen Schlüssel nicht", flüsterte er zu ihr.

Sie sah ihn fassungslos an. "Du hast jemand anderem deinen Verlies-Schlüssel gegeben, wem?"

"Mrs Weasley. Dumbledore sagte, es sei nicht sicher für mich, vor dem letzten Schuljahr, hier herzukommen."

Sie schnaubte spöttisch. "Komm mit, unsere Lektionen in Zauberer Kultur beginnen nun, mein Liebster."

Sie gingen zu einem Tisch hinter einer kleinen Trennwand, als Harry stehen blieb und seine Freundin nah an sich heranzog. Er hatte einen fassungslosen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. "Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?"

Ihr verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck schmolz, um einem albernen Grinsen platz zu machen. "Mein Liebster."

Er beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss. "Es wird viel mehr davon geben, wenn wir nach Hause kommen."

"Versprochen, versprochen", sagte sie, als sie zum Schreibtisch des Kobolds Hornsplit tänzelte.

"Was?", spie der Kobold, ohne aufzublicken.

Sich davon nicht beeindrucken lassend, nahm Daphne den zeremoniellen Dolch auf dem Schreibtisch des Kobolds und durchstach damit das Pergament, welches er scheinbar gerade las.

"Du Dummkopf! Der Kopf einer der Fünfzehn steht vor dir. Zeige angemessenen Respekt oder du wirst auf den Knochen deiner Vorfahren aufgespießt werden."

Hornsplit blickte fassungslos auf. Als er Harry sah, wurde sein Gesicht weiß und er verbeugte sich tief. "Ich entschuldige mich, Mylord."

"Ich brauche einen neuen Schlüssel für mein Verlies."

"Ja, Mylord", er beschwor eine kleine Schüssel und ein Messer und reichte diese Harry.

"Du musst ein paar Tropfen Blut in die Schüssel fallen lassen", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

Nach vollbrachter Tat, wedelte Hornsplit mit seinen langen Fingern über die Schüssel und murmelte einen Zauber auf Koboldgak. Zwei Schlüssel materialisierten sich auf dem Schreibtisch. Einer sah aus wie sein alter Schlüssel. Der Andere war ein wenig größer, aus Silber, und wie es schien, war der Kopf des Schlüssels mit Onyx besetzt.

Daphne folgend, steckte Harry seinen alten Schlüssel ein, nahm den neuen und hob eine Augenbraue gegenüber Hornsplit.

"Für die Black Familienverliese, Mylord."

Harry fiel fast um. Nur der starke Arm seiner Freundin, der ihn zu den Eingängen der Verliese lenkte, half ihm, bis er wieder Kontrolle über seine Sinne gewann.

"Danke"

"Jederzeit, Harry."

**.oOo.**

In seinem Verlies, flüsterte Daphne: "Das sind ziemlich viele Münzen."

Harry hatte nicht den Mut, die Black-Verliese zu besichtigen, aber Daphne hatte darauf bestanden, dass er einen Überblick über seine Verliese bekam, und fand dabei noch ein Weiteres. Er hatte bisher nur ein Vertrauens-Verlies, das gerade einmal 6% des Potter-Vermögens ausmachte. In Verbindung mit dem Gold der Blacks, müsste Harry in den nächsten fünfzig Leben wohl nicht arbeiten gehen.

Neben dem Sommerhaus und Grimmauldplatz 12, gab es auch noch Rowan Hill in Wales und ein Haus an der Côte d' Azur, die er besaß.

Sie waren auf dem Weg zu einem magischen Optiker, als Harry fragte: "Was war das mit den fünfzehn?"

"Du weißt es also wirklich nicht?"

"Wenn dem so wäre, würde ich nicht fragen."

Sie lachte leise. "Das ist wahr. Ich bin immer noch fassungslos, dass du davon nichts weißt. Dumbledore kann für Halbblüter und Muggelgeborene einstehen aber, dass du nichts über dein Erbe weißt, ist grenzwertig kriminell." Sie fixierte ihn mit wachsamen Augen "Du hast sicher bemerkt, dass du eine sehr wichtige Rolle in der Zauberergesellschaft innehast, und das es nichts mit dem "Jungen-der-lebt" Mist zu tun hat?"

Er hob überrascht beide Augenbrauen und sie schüttelte erneut ihren Kopf. "Lass es mich dir erklären, mein Liebster. Die Fünfzehn sind die ursprünglichen Gründerfamilien von dem, was jetzt das Zaubereiministerium ist. Sie waren die Mächtigsten und reichsten Familien des Mittelalters. Sie taten sich zusammen und bildeten den ersten Zaubergamot. Alle waren auch Muggel-Lords. Die Potters hatten eine Grafschaft, und ich denke, Lord Black war ein Vicomte. Der Statthalter eines Grafen."

"Ein Graf."

Sie lächelte aufgrund seines fassungslosen Gesichts. "Als solcher hast du einen Sitz im Zaubergamot." Sie blieb stehen und legte ihre Hand auf Harrys Arm. "Wir werden Sirius' Anwälte kontaktieren und herausfinden, welches Ausmaß deine Erbschaft hat. Als Lord Black, könntest du erheblichen politischen Einfluss haben."

Harry nickte nur und bewegte sich wie ferngesteuert, bis sie zum Optiker kamen. Harry bekam magische Kontaktlinsen, die sich automatisch, staubfrei, und selbst reinigend, seinen Augen anpassten. Daphne stellte ihren Fuß etwas nach vorn, um die Funktion der Linsen zu testen, ob diese ihn wirklich durch Objekte sehen lassen konnten.

"Ich wollte nur, dass du siehst, was unter meiner Kleidung ist", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

Harry stammelte seinen Dank an den Optiker und bezahlte seine Kontaktlinsen.

"Verdammt, Frau! Warum tust du mir das an? Ich hätte fast meine eigene Zunge verschluckt", sagte er lächelnd.

"Entschuldigung", sagte sie mit einem koketten Lächeln und wickelte ihren Arm in seinen, während sie Ollivanders betraten.

Zwölf Galeonen später kam Harry mit einem Zauberstab aus Phönixfeder und Eichenholz wieder heraus. Jedoch war Fawkes nicht der Spender dieser Feder.

"So viel zum Priori Incantatem", murmelte er.

"Huh?", fragte sie. Also erzählte er ihr alles, über die dritte Aufgabe beim Turnier und die Ereignisse auf dem Friedhof. Als er endete, blieb sie stehen und starrte ihn mit Augen voller Tränen an.

"Du hast so viel gelitten", flüsterte sie voller Gefühl.

"Aber jetzt habe ich dich", erwiderte er flüsternd und mit ebenso viel Gefühl.

Sie umarmte ihn fest an einem warmen Junimorgen, mitten auf der Winkelgasse. 

**.oOo.**

Sie verbrachten eine Stunde oder mehr damit, Harry eine neue Garderobe zu kaufen, was er nur durch die Ermutigungen seiner Freundin durchhielt. Küsse, wenn er ein gutes Model war. Keine Küsse, wenn er ein schlechtes Model war.

Madam Malkin half ihnen, ihre Einkäufe zu schrumpfen, sodass sie in Daphnes Tasche passten. "Komm mit, ich möchte etwas erledigen."

Sie traten in einen Laden, der sich "Phalanx Heim-Schutz Banne und Flüche" nannte.

"Bill Weasley sagte, diese Jungs sind die besten, die du für Geld in der Privatwirtschaft kaufen kannst", antwortete er, als Daphne die Augenbrauen hob.

Eine Stunde später, war George McGowan von "Phalanx Heim-Schutz Banne und Flüche" um dreizehntausend Galleonen reicher. Harry hatte gesagt: "Ich möchte die drei Häuser so stark verzaubert haben, dass Hogwarts und Gringotts dagegen leichte Ziele sind. Ich werde tun, was notwendig ist. Ich werde es auch extra bezahlen, wenn sie noch heute anfangen können. Der Grimmauldplatz war nicht auf der Liste der Häuser. Sie würden es, wegen Dumbledores Fideliuszaubers, nie finden.

Sie nutzten das Floh-Netzwerk, um nach Hause zurück zu kehren und Harry wurde von seiner Freundin sofort ins Bett geschickt.

"Du hast es heute ein wenig übertrieben, Freundchen, und ich wette, dein Körper wird dich daran erinnern, dass du vor 36 Stunden noch an der Schwelle des Todes standest."

"Ja, meine Liebe"

"Ich werde die Leute von Phalanx beaufsichtigen, während du schlafen gehst. Geh, oder es gibt keine Küsse mehr von mir."

"Wem drohst du damit? Dir oder mir?"

"Uns beiden und jetzt bewege dich endlich ins Bett."

Er lächelte und küsste sie so intensiv, dass ihre Zehen sich zusammenrollten. Sie war fast geneigt, ihm zu folgen und ihn zu vögeln, bis sie beide einer Ohnmacht nahe waren.

Der Gedanke ließ sie innehalten. Sie war eine Jungfrau, und nach dem, was sie von Harry wusste, war er es auch. Keiner von ihnen, hatte wirklich Dating-Erfahrung. In Slytherin, wurden die Mädchen wie Besen geritten oder blieben diesen Erfahrungen fern. Sie und Tracey wählten den zweiten Weg.

_'Aber mit Harry …'_

Sie wollte ihn und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass auch er sie wollte. Sie wollte nicht, wie eine Schlampe dastehen, aber wie machte man dies?

_'Geduld.'_

_'Großartig.'_ Etwas, das sie absolut schrecklich fand,

Sie kritzelte in ihrer schlimmsten Handschrift eine Notiz, falls er aufwachte, bevor sie zurückkam. Eine Handvoll Flohpulver, und weg war sie.

**.oOo.**

Harry stolperte die Treppe hinunter, folgte dem herrlichen Duft und fand Daphne, umgeben von Pergamenten und Mittagessen unter einem Wärmezauber auf dem Kochfeld, am Küchentisch.

Als er auf die Uhr sah, bemerkte er, dass es 01.00 Uhr war, nahm sich eine Fleischpastete von der Platte und ging zum Tisch. Geistesabwesend, mit seiner freien Hand ihre Schulter massierend, las er über ihre Schulter hinweg die Pergamente.

"Was ist los?"

Sie klopfte auf den Stuhl neben sich. "Du weißt, dass es effektiv zwei Arten von Gesetzen gibt, die beide für uns gelten? Die Kobolde tun, was zum Teufel sie wollen, und richten sich nur nach dem Ministerium, wenn es ihnen passt. So gibt es die Kobold-Gesetze und die Ministeriums-Gesetze. Die Kobolde geben dir keinen Zugang zum Verlies, bevor nicht der letzte Wille deines Vaters verlesen wurde. Offensichtlich gewährte dir Sirius, sofort Zugriff darauf."

Sie hielt inne, als eine kleine Wolke der Trauer über seinem Gesicht erschien. Er schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln und drückte ihre Hand, so fuhr sie fort.

"Jetzt kommt das Ministerium. Du bist ein Minderjähriger, aber gleichwohl der Lord eines der alten und adeligen Häuser, die gemeinhin als die Fünfzehn bekannt sind. Damit sind bestimmte Privilegien verbunden. Ich nutzte das Floh-Netzwerk, während du geschlafen hast, und bin in das Ministerium gegangen, um zu sehen, welche es sind." Mit diesen Worten, wedelte sie mit ihren Händen über die Berge von Pergamenten vor ihr.

"Ähm, könntest du es für mich etwas zusammenfassen, ich bin noch nicht ganz wach."

"Zauberei Minderjähriger und Apparieren sind die beiden Wichtigsten." Sie zeigte auf einen kleinen Stapel Pergament, den sie für ihn ausgefüllt hatte.

"Dieser Haufen steht in Bezug mit deinem Zaubergamot-Sitz. Ich habe dies noch nicht ausgefüllt, bevor wir mit Sirius'´ Anwälten gesprochen haben. Du solltest dir auch überlegen einen Anwalt in Vollzeit zu beschäftigen, falls du es nicht bereits getan hast." Als er den Kopf schüttelte, sagte sie: "Sieh mal, mit den Potter und Black Familienvermögen und Investitionen, wirst du einen benötigen."

Sie reichte ihm Pergament und Federkiel, bevor sie weitersprach: "Dies ist ein Brief an Gringotts, um den Namen von Sirius' Anwalt zu erfragen. Du musst nur hier unten unterschreiben." Er nickte, dann tat er genau dies.

"Dies ist der letzte Haufen, den ich als „Kleinkram" bezeichne. Genehmigung zur Erschaffung von Portschlüsseln, Ernennung zum offiziellen Lord des Hauses", sie machte eine Pause und wurde ein wenig rot. Mit leiser Stimme sagte sie: "Es war vielleicht ein wenig anmaßend, aber ich setzte auch ein Pergament auf, um alle bereits vorhandenen Eheverträge für nichtig zu erklären."

Er sah sie für einen Moment an, stellte die Reste seiner Fleischpastete auf den Tisch und nahm ihre beiden Hände in seine. Er fuhr eine Weile damit fort, ihr in ihre Augen zu schauen und sie fühlte, wie sie in den Smaragden versank. _'Ich weiß nicht wie, aber ich habe mich in dich verliebt.'_

"Es ist überhaupt nicht vermessen. Ich bin froh, dass du es getan hast."

Hoffend und betend, dass es richtig gewesen war, dieses Pergament aufzusetzen, atmete sie erleichtert auf. "Geht es dir gut?" Auf sein Nicken hin sagte sie: "Lass uns zunächst diesen Papierkram erledigen und ihn dann mit meiner Eule verschicken, bevor wir einen kleinen Spaziergang über das Gelände machen, um zu sehen, wie weit sie mit den Bannen und Flüchen sind, bevor wir dann zu Mittag essen, okay?"

**.oOo.**

Nachdem Diomede, Daphnes Eule, mit ziemlich viel Pergament an ihrem Bein davon flog, begann das junge Paar ihren Spaziergang. Sie fanden die Arbeiter auf einer Lichtung in der Mitte des Grundstücks. Zwei von ihnen sahen auf einen Arbeitstisch, auf dem ein Grundriss des Gebäudes, samt Grundstück lag, während vier Andere die Magnetsteine prägten, die als Anker für die massiven Banne dienen würden. Ein neuer Fortschritt in der Abwehr-Technik. Es war eine recht interessante und effiziente Entwicklung, mit der die Banne doch tatsächlich die Magie nutzten, welche die Erde durchdrang, um die Schutzbanne aufrecht zu erhalten. Im Gegensatz zu verzauberten Gegenständen oder einer Person, bezogen sie ihre Macht aus den natürlichen Ley-Linien. Harry konnte am Ende mit unzerstörbaren Schutzbannen rechnen. Niemand war stärker, als die Erde selbst.

Ein Mann mittleren Alters, mit grauen Haaren, sah auf und sagte in einem Kerry-Akzent: "Ah, Lord Potter. Was können wir für sie tun? Ich bin Terrence McKee, der Teamleiter und habe einige Fragen an sie, wenn Sie ein paar Momente haben?"

Sie begannen, über die Schutzmaßnahmen im Allgemeinen zu sprechen. Als sie zum Zugang kamen, sagte Harry: "Derzeit werden nur Miss Greengrass und ich in die Schutzmaßnahmen eingebunden. Apparieren, Portschlüssel, Durchqueren und Floh-Netzwerk. Wir können später jemanden darüber hinaus hinzufügen."

Nickend machte McKee eine Notiz auf dem Papier und sagte dann: "Sie müssen auch nach Rowan Hill, Sir. Joseph Riordan ist dort Teamleiter und er benötigt ähnliche Instruktionen von ihnen. Das Team, wird dann morgen in Frankreich anfangen." 

Nickend sagte Harry: "Wie lange, bis sie fertig sind?"

McKee rieb sich das Kinn. "Wahrscheinlich vier Tage."

"Wenn es morgen Abend erledigt ist, werde ich ihnen und ihrem Team eintausend Galleonen Trinkgeld geben."

"Morgen Abend ist es erledigt, Mylord." Mit Blick auf sein Team, sagte McKee mit lauter Stimme: "Ihr habt ihn gehört, Jungs, lasst uns anfangen!"

**.oOo.**

Nach dem Mittagessen, näherte sich Harry dem Floh-Netzwerk, rief ein wenig ängstlich "Rowan Hill!" und betrat, kurz vor Daphne, den Kamin.

Drei Stunden später, stolperten zwei, etwas benommene Jugendliche, aus dem Floh-Netzwerk und starrten einander einfach nur an.

"Wow", sagte er.

"Ja", antwortete sie.

Sie fiel für eine kurze Umarmung in seine Arme. "Ich glaube, dort will ich dauerhaft leben, und dies wird unser Rückzugsort sein", sagte er.

Sie nickte in seine Brust und registrierte nicht wirklich, dass er laut sagte, was sie beide gedacht hatten.

Sie sah zu ihm auf und ihr Gesicht nahm einen erwartungsvollen Ausdruck an. Er runzelte die Stirn und sah sie fragend an. Schließlich brach er das Schweigen, als er fragte: "Was?"

"Küsse."

"Ah, wie meine Lady wünscht." Er begann mit einem sanften Kuss, der schwach begann und schließlich hitziger wurde, als er sie gegen die Wand drückte, während ihre Hände seinen Rücken entlang fuhren und seinen Hintern packten.

"Ähem."

Sie sprangen auseinander wie Katzen, die sich verbrüht hatten und begannen, noch bevor sie registrierten, dass Evelyn dort stand, zu erröten.

"Äh, hallo Mutter", stammelte Daphne, als sie versuchte, ihr Haar zu richten.

"Hallo, ihr zwei. Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ihr euch so … nah seid."

Harry stöhnte vor sich hin. _'Tötet mich … Jetzt!'_

Evelyn starrte die Zwei vor sich für eine lange Minute an, bevor sie sagte: "Ihr zwei seid kurz davor, volljährig zu sein. Ich erwarte, dass ihr verantwortungsvolles Verhalten zeigt." Mit Blick auf Daphne, sagte sie: "Ich gestatte euch, eure Zeit hier unbeaufsichtigt zu verbringen, wenn ihr mich nicht enttäuscht, indem ihr aus mir eine Großmutter macht, bevor ihr achtzehn seid."

Beide erröteten, wenn dies überhaupt möglich war, noch mehr und nickten fast verzweifelt.

"Ich bin hier, weil ich auf meinem Nachmittagsspaziergang war und die Leute hier diese enormen Magnetsteine auslegen sah. Was ist los?"

Daphne führte ihre Mutter in den Salon, während Harry ihr alles über ihre Reise zu Gringotts und dem anschließenden Besuch bei Phalanx Heim-Schutz Banne und Flüche erzählte.

Evelyn nickte zustimmend. "Ausgezeichnete Idee, Harry. Ich will nicht aufdringlich sein, aber ich erwarte, in die Banne integriert zu werden, wenn Daphne hier so viel Zeit verbringt."

"Natürlich, Evelyn. Ich wollte dem Team nur nicht mehr Informationen, als nötig geben."

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln sagte Daphne: "Ich werde doch noch einen Slytherin aus dir machen."

Daphne und Harry lehnten sich auf der Couch zurück, und hielten sich an den Händen fest. Sie unterhielten sich ein wenig mit Evelyn über ihren Tag, Rowan Hill und auch über Harrys "Model Pflichten", wobei sie zu lachen begannen. Harry war erstaunt, Teil einer ziemlich gesunden, dynamischen Familie zu sein.

Evelyn war eine fürsorgliche Mutter, die ihre Kinder aufwachsen ließ, aber sie schützte sie vor dem, wovor sie geschützt werden mussten. Er konnte nicht anders, als sie mit Molly Weasley zu vergleichen, die ihre Kinder mit ihrer Liebe zu ersticken drohte und sie vor allen Aspekten des Lebens schützen wollte. Insgesamt zog er Evelyns Stil vor.

"Dein Vater kehrt für den Rest des Sommers ins Manor zurück. Deine Geschwister und ich wurden angewiesen, hier zu bleiben."

Daphne zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Und sein großer Plan mit dem dunklen Lord?"

Evelyn zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er geht davon aus, dass du seinen Wünschen folge leisten wirst."

Daphne runzelte ihre Stirn, als Evelyn prüfend auf ihre Uhr sah. Sie stand auf und sagte: "Ich werde dich begleiten, Mutter."

Evelyn lächelte und sagte: "Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht, Harry." Sie machte eine kleine Pause. "Und für das, was es mir wert ist, gebe ich dir meinen Segen, meiner Tochter den Hof zu machen." Daphne strahlte aufgrund dieser Aussage und hakte ihren Arm bei ihrer Mutter ein, als sie aus dem Zimmer auf den Weg, zum Greengrass-Haus schlenderten.

**.oOo.**

Die beiden Frauen gingen still nebeneinander her und genossen das letzten bisschen Wärme der Nachmittagssonne.

"Ich liebe ihn, Mutter."

Ohne auf ihre Tochter zu achten, lächelte Evelyn Greengrass breit. "Ja, das tust du."

"Ich habe es nicht darauf angelegt und mich doch in ihn verliebt. Wir haben nur viel geredet, und er versteht mich, dich mit eingeschlossen, wie kein Anderer."

"Er ist sehr attraktiv und sieht gut aus, ohne die Brille."

"Nun, ja, das auch."

Evelyn drehte sich mit einem amüsierten Blick zu ihrer Tochter: "Ich war auch einmal sechzehn, junge Dame, und ich sah, wo deine Hände waren und wo seine Hände waren." Sie schwieg für einen Moment. "Ich werde nicht bestimmen, ob du mit ihm Schlafen solltest oder nicht, aber wenn ihr zwei euch entscheidet, intim zu werden, seid so verantwortlich und nutzt Verhütungszauber. Es gibt später noch viel Zeit für Kinder."

Daphne nickte und zog ihre Mutter in eine Umarmung. "Ich liebe dich, Mutter."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Blue Eyes."

**.oOo.**

"Du sagst also, dass Snape dich unter dem Deckmantel des Okklumentik-Unterrichtes gefoltert hat, richtig?"

Sie lagen eng aneinander gekuschelt auf einer Couch vor den Kamin. Sie hatten eine herrliche Knutsch-Orgie hinter sich und beide lagen mit freien Oberkörpern dort. "Ja, genau das tat der Bastard. Wenn ich mich an das Gefühl meines "Unterrichtes" zurückerinnere, dann kommt es mir so vor, als wenn ich immer wieder von einem Klatscher getroffen wurde. Immer wieder."

Sie tippte mit ihrem manikürten Nagel auf seine leicht behaarte Brust. "Tracey wurde von ihrem Großonkel in Okklumentik unterrichtet. Sollten wir ihr einen Brief schicken und sehen, ob er bereit wäre, unser Nachhilfelehrer zu sein? Ich nehme an, der Bedarf ist immer noch vorhanden."

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Er musste ihr die Wahrheit erzählen. "Ja, der Bedarf ist vorhanden. Daph, ich muss dir etwas sagen. Bevor ich geboren wurde, wurde eine Prophezeiung gemacht …"

Zehn Minuten später, hielt er seine weinende Freundin in seinen Armen. Etwas beschämt, dass er froh darüber war, dass sie weinte, anstatt ihn zu schlagen. Sie fuhr unbeherrscht auf und stieß mit dem Finger in seine Brust. Aus ihren Augen liefen weiterhin Tränen, während der Rotz ihr aus der Nase lief. Ihr Haar war wild durcheinander und ein Träger ihres BH's war von ihrer Schulter gerutscht.

Sie war schön für ihn.

Sie liebte ihn.

Er liebte sie.

"Ich habe dich gerade erst gefunden, Harry Potter, und ich will dich nicht wieder verlieren!" Sie küsste ihn mit allem, was sie hatte und brach wieder in seinen Armen zusammen. Ihr Schluchzen wurde zu Tränen, die während einiger weitere Schluchzer langsam trockneten.

"Danke, dass du es mir gesagt hast. Ich musste es wissen." Sie sah ihm in die Augen und sagte: "Ich werde alles tun, um sicherzustellen, dass wir überleben."

Er nickte im Gegenzug und streichelte liebevoll ihre dunklen Haare. "Danke, dass du mich nicht verlässt. Ich hatte Angst, dass du weit weglaufen würdest, um dich zu schützen." Er gab ein kleines ironisches Lachen von sich. "Verdammt, ich will weit weglaufen, um mich zu schützen."

Sie putzte sich ihre Nase in seinem Taschentuch und wischte sich über ihr Gesicht. "Nur ein Narr würde keine Angst haben." Sich wieder an seine Seite kuschelnd, sagte sie: "Genug davon, halte mich einfach, Harry. Wir machen Morgen einen Plan. Heute Nacht brauche ich dich."

**.oOo.**

**3. Juli 1996**

Sie wachte am nächsten Morgen immer noch mit ihrem Schlafanzug bekleidet auf. Sie konnte die Dusche im Bad laufen und ein Trällern hören, das Harry wohl Gesang nannte.

"Blue MOOOOON , you saw me stand aloooonnnne …"

Nicht mehr lange, dachte sie, ein wenig amüsiert.

Mit einem bösen Lächeln, ging Daphne ins Badezimmer und begann ihre Zähne zu putzen. Nachdem sie ihren Mund ausgespült hatte, bemerkte sie, dass Harry aufgehört hatte, die Melodie zu singen. So begann sie, ihr Haar zu bürsten. Als sie sich entschied, eine Morgendusche zu nehmen, rief sie: "Beeil dich, oder ich werde mit duschen."

Es gab eine lange Pause, in der Dusche und Daphne erreichte die Knöpfe ihrer Pyjama-Jacke. Mit einem hörbaren Seufzer, drehte Harry das Wasser ab und langte mit seiner Hand, aus der Milchglastür, nach einem Handtuch.

Ein paar Minuten später, kam er aus der extragroßen Dusche mit seinem Handtuch um die Hüfte und Daphne leckte sich, unwillkürlich über ihre Lippen. Er grinste, ging kühn auf sie zu, und drückte sie leicht gegen das Waschbecken. Sein schwarzes Haar, stand wild in allen Richtungen ab. Seine Augen sahen fest in ihre und ließen sie nicht gehen. Er zog sie eng an sich heran und küsste sie. Plötzlich stoppte er, schaute ihr wieder direkt in die Augen und sagte: "Du bist dran", bevor er das Bad verließ, um sich anzuziehen.

"Oh nein, das tust du nicht", knurrte sie und jagte ihn nach.

Sie erwischte ihn, wie er sich seine Boxershorts anzog. Genau wissend, was sie wollte, war es genau das, was er wollte. Die Atmosphäre war dick, ihre Leidenschaft und Lust nur allzu spürbar. Sie sprang auf ihn zu und schlang ihre Beine um seine Taille, während er sie, etwas eingequetscht, unterstützte.

Einen Augenblick später fielen sie auf das Bett und Daphne lag oben. Wenn Sie gefragt werden würden, würden sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern können, wie es anfing und wann es aufhörte. Sie stöhnte, als sein Mund an ihrer Brust saugte, und wölbte ihren Rücken als Antwort.

"Oh ihr Götter! Harry ... warte, warte."

Später würde sie aufgrund des sprachlosen, vor Lust verwirrten, Ausdrucks auf seinem Gesicht nur lachen. Er konnte nur stottern: "Tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid."

Jetzt war sie verwirrt, sie streichelte sein Gesicht und sagte mit sanfter Stimme: "Warum bist du traurig, Liebster?"

Er warf ihr, wegen des Kosenamens, ein Lächeln zu, schaute weg und murmelte: "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so schnell dazu drängen wollte."

Sie zog ihn, sich dessen bewusst, dass seine Erregung gegen ihre Oberschenkel drückte, in eine Umarmung. Für einen Moment sprang sie fast über die Klippe und gab beinahe nach, sie wollte es richtig machen. Sie beide hatten es verdient.

"Harry, wenn du dich erinnern kannst, bin ich auf dich gesprungen. Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein. Ich will dich … unbedingt … haben, schon seit wir uns so nah gekommen sind."

Er atmete, aufgrund der Erinnerung an ihre Bereitschaft, zu ihren gemeinsamen Aktivitäten, erleichtert auf und überraschte ihn mit ihrer Erklärung über seine anziehende Wirkung auf sie.

"Wirklich?"

Sie küsste ihn auf die Nase und sagte: "Wirklich. Der Grund warum ich aufgehört habe ist, weil wir dabei waren Liebe zu machen, und auch wenn ich es wirklich will, würde ich es gern erst später tun, wenn wir gemeinsam darüber geredet haben."

Er hielt einen Moment inne und sagte: "Ich war noch nie mit jemandem so zusammen … bevor du gekommen bist", fügte er hinzu und liebkoste ihren Hals. "Und ich bin froh darüber. Ich weiß wirklich nicht viel über Liebe, Beziehungen oder Emotionen."

Sie lächelte ihn an und er sagte: "Aber in diesen drei sehr kurzen Tagen, bist du zu meiner Welt geworden, Daphne." Er streichelte ihr Gesicht und sagte mit einem sehr leisen Flüstern, sodass sie sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob er gesprochen hatte. "Ich denke, ich liebe dich."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Hier war er, der Moment der Wahrheit, aber sie griff nur eines der Hörner des Stiers, nicht beide. "Ich denke, ich liebe dich auch, Harry. Vielen Dank, dass du mich so sehr achtest, und so ehrlich zu mir bist."

Das brennende Feuer füreinander war etwas verloschen oder zumindest am ruhen, und er küsste sie sehr sanft. Nach einer langen Umarmung mit viel aneinander schnuppern und gurren, trennten sie sich voneinander. Daphne nahm ihre Dusche und Harry saß dort und staunte über sein Glück.

_'Sie ist schön, intelligent und fürsorglich … was habe ich getan, um sie zu verdienen?'_

Sie gingen schließlich die Treppe hinunter und fanden Hedwig, auf der Lehne eines Stuhls hockend und verärgert suchend, in der Küche. Harry war wegen ihr sehr aufgeregt. Sie war auf der Jagd gewesen, als Vernon seinen Amoklauf begonnen hatte, aber Harry machte sich trotz allem Sorgen um sie.

Nach einiger, sehr demonstrativer Zuneigung, für den Vogel des Familien-Haushalts, machte Harry Frühstück für dessen menschliche Mitglieder. Daphne nahm sich die Zeit, um Tracey einen Brief, mit der Bitte um Nachhilfe durch ihren Großonkel, zu schreiben und verriet ihr auch einige grundlegende sehr allgemein gehaltene Dinge über ihren neuen Freund.

"Soll ich ihr die Flohnetzwerk Adresse geben, oder Besuchen wir Tracey im Moment?"

Er hielt inne. "Wir werden sie besuchen. Wenn die Banne erfolgreich gesetzt wurden, werden wir darüber sprechen, mehr Menschen mit einzubinden. Jetzt möchte ich die Zugriffsliste sehr kurz zu halten."

Sie nickte mit einem kleinen Lächeln, als sie weiter schrieb. Er hatte geantwortet, wie sie es erhofft hatte, dass er es würde. Die Frage war kein Test, als solcher, sondern eher der Wunsch zu erfahren, wie er darüber dachte.

Sie nahmen ein hervorragendes Frühstück zu sich, als Daphne sagte: "Was ist mit den anderen Themen?"

Harry sah sie fragend an, während er noch einen Löffel vom Rührei gegessen hatte.

Ihre Gabel in der Luft drehend sagte sie: "Weißt du, Verwandlung, Zaubersprüche, Verteidigung. Wirklich nur diese Drei? Wir könnten Tutoren anheuern, um das Lernen zu beschleunigen oder sich auf bestimmte Bereiche wie Illusionen, Animagus und dergleichen zu spezialisieren."

Harry lehnte sich, in seinem Stuhl, kauend und denkend zurück. Nachdem er sich beinahe verschluckte, sagte er: "Als Dumbledore und Voldemort sich im Atrium des Ministeriums duellierten, war ich in Ehrfurcht erstarrt. Es war, als ob ich twischen zweier Götter war, die ihre Wut aufeinander entfesselten. Voldemort verwendete hauptsächlich kraftvolle Zaubersprüche. Todesflüche, viele dunkle Flüche und Zaubersprüche, Knochenbrecher und so weiter. Dumbledore war mehr wie ein Dirigent, webte animierte Zauberkunst, Verwandlung und auch einige andere nützliche Zaubersprüche, die gut als Schild wirkten …" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf bei dieser Erinnerung. "Es war erstaunlich."

Daphne nahm abwesend seine Hand in ihre und er lächelte aufgrund dieser liebevollen Geste. "Die Besten in diesem Land sind natürlich Flitwick und McGonagall", sagte sie, während ihre freie Hand auf dem Tisch lag. "Glaubst du, man kann ihnen vertrauen?"

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab, um das Geschirr zu waschen und zog sie von ihrem Stuhl hoch. Ihre Hand haltend gingen sie einen Moment später einen Wanderweg im Wald entlang.

"Ob ich ihnen vertraue?", murmelte er. "Ich vertraue ihnen beiden mit meinem Leben. Ich glaube, sie beide bekämpfen mich bis zum Tod, bevor ich mich Voldemort und seinen Kumpanen anschließe. Die eigentliche Frage ist, ob ich den beiden darin vertraue, nicht zum Schulleiter zu gehen. Was glaubst du?"

Sie sah auf, während sie auf dem Weg in Richtung des Ullswater Sees schlenderten. "Ich glaube, wenn man ihm die Situation erklärt, wäre Flitwick vertrauenswürdig. Ich denke auch, wenn du einen dunklen Pfad einschlägst, und er dich nicht davon abbringen kann, würde er um Hilfe bitten, und wenn das bedeutete, dass Dumbledore dann Bescheid wüsste, würde er es nicht tun. Ich glaube nicht, dass Flitwick zu dem alten Mann gehen würde."

Harry musste ihren Worten zustimmen und Daphne fuhr fort. "McGonagall ist wie Flitwick, denke ich." Harry warf ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu. Diese beiden waren doch sehr unterschiedliche Menschen.

"Lass mich ausreden", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. "McGonagall ist gewissenhaft und fair, wie Flitwick. Wo Flitwick fröhlich ist, ist sie eine alte Streitaxt, aber sie sind fair und ich glaube, vertrauenswürdig. Snape auf der anderen Seite, ist weder fair, noch vertrauenswürdig."

Harry musste daraufhin lächeln. "Amen. Also laden wir sie demnächst, sofern sie Zeit haben, vielleicht zum Tee ein?"

Sie nickte dazu. "Was ist mit Verteidigung?"

Er schürzte seine Lippen. Sofort sprang ihn Remus Lupin in den Sinn, aber er hatte durchaus ein paar Fragen an Moony. Wo war er die letzten zwei Jahre, nachdem er Hogwarts verlassen hatte? Was das betrifft, wo war er vor Harrys drittem Jahr?.

Nach der Erläuterung, seiner Bedenken gegenüber Remus, an Daphne sagte sie: "Also werden wir ihn zum Tee in einem Muggelladen treffen und befragen ihn. Wenn seine Antworten unbefriedigend sind, gehen wir weg. Ich bin sicher, dass ich ein paar Kandidaten finden kann", sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

"Das könnte klappen. Ich kenne niemand sonst, der geeigneter wäre, den der Schulleiter nicht in der Tasche hat und dem ich vertraue", nickte Harry.

"Wenn Lupin nichts ergibt, wäre ein Lehrer unter dem unbrechbaren Schwur, dass er dich niemals an Voldemort ausliefert, eine gute Sache."

"Du meinst**uns**, an Voldie und die Voldettes ausliefern." Sie sah ihn nur an, seinen humorvollen abfälligen Namen ignorierend. "Schau, da wir zusammen sind." Er blieb stehen und nahm ihre beiden Hände in die seinen: "Weil ich dich liebe, bist du jetzt die Nummer zwei oder drei auf Voldemorts Liste der Leute, die er umbringen will."

"Du liebst mich wirklich?"

Er konnte nur nicken als Antwort.

Sie gab ihm einen sanften Kuss, hüllte ihn in eine warme, feste Umarmung und verschmolz ihren Körper, um seinem. "Es ist beängstigend, dass Psychopathen hinter mir her sind, weil wir zusammen sind." Sie zog sich zurück und sah ihm in die Augen. "Aber du bist es wert. Wir sind es wert."

**.oOo.**

Während ihrer Wanderung sahen sie die Männer in einem furiosen Tempo arbeiten. McKee winkte nur kurz, während er drei andere Zauberer beaufsichtigte, wie sie ihre Zauberstäbe exakt gleich schwangen.

Sie kamen an an einen großen Ausläufer des Sees und plauderten leise, während sie auf einer Bank am Ufer saßen. "Was werden wir wegen des Deals deines Vaters tun?", fragte er.

"Wird sein Deal_,_ mit dem miesen dunklen Lord und seinen Machenschaften, es uns ermöglichen, uns weiterhin zu sehen?"

Er nickte und sie sagte: "Nun, so lange, wie unsere Beziehung geht, will ich es einfach nicht erwähnen. Ich bezweifle, dass ich ihn, während der restlichen Ferien, überhaupt noch sehe."

Harry schüttelte darüber, etwas ungläubig seinen Kopf, dass ein Vater seine Tochter nicht sehen wollte. Er wusste, dass er ein romantisierendes Ideal einer Familie hatte. Als er aufwuchs, hatten sein Ideal "Vater" und "Mutter" ihn immer vor den Schmerzen, die er in seinem täglichen realen Leben erlitt, gerettet. "Vater" und "Mutter" konnten nichts falsch machen, wurden nie unhöflich, müde, mürrisch, wütend, verwirrt, abgelenkt oder anderweitig weniger als perfekt.

Doch wie konnte ein Vater freiwillig die wenige Zeit, die er mit seinen drei Kindern und seiner Frau hatte, verpassen? Es lag jenseits seines Verständnisses.

Als er dies Daphne erklärte, lachte sie ironisch. "Die Schönheit einer arrangierten Ehe. Mutter weiß, dass Vater "andere Freundinnen" hat, und solange er diskret ist, sagt sie nichts."

Harry schüttelte wieder ungläubig den Kopf, dann erstarrte er entsetzt. Er konnte seine Frage kaum aussprechen. "Wie alt waren deine Eltern, als sie einander versprochen und verheiratet wurden?"

Mit einem düsteren, wohl wissenden Ausdruck, sagte Daphne: "Sechzehn."

Das Grauen auf Harrys Gesicht löste sich in einem Ausdruck, den Hermine als einen Geistesblitz erkannt hätte, aber Daphne sah ihn nur fragend an.

Mit seinem Lächeln, das ihre Knie weich werden ließ, sagte er: "Keine Sorge, mir geht es gut."

Sie nickte und zog ihre Schuhe aus, bevor sie sich wieder auf die Bank setzte. Sitzend, baumelten ihre Füße, an einem warmen Morgen, im kühlen Wasser des Sees und es versprach, ein heißer Tag werden.

Er beobachtete sie, für ein paar Momente und starrte sie mit einer Intensität an, die für viele entmutigend gewesen wäre. Sie fing seinen Blick auf und erwiderte diesen, Maß für Maß. Nach einer vollen Minute, in der sie einander anblickten, glitten auch seine Zehen durch das kühle Wasser des Sees.

**.oOo.**

Sie waren am Nachmittag am Lesen. Harry arbeitete weiter an Zauberkunst und Daphne an Verwandlung, Hedwig flog, mit Traceys Antwort, durch die offenen französischen Türen zur Terrasse.

Daphne streichelte Hedwig ein paar Mal, bevor Sie den Brief entgegen nahm. "Sie ist die schönste und treueste Eule, die ich je gesehen habe", sagte sie, und brach das blaue Wachs-Siegel auf ihrem Brief.

Harry setzte sich auf die Couch, er betrachtete den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht und versuchte den Inhalt des Briefes zu erraten. Insgesamt dachte er, der Brief wäre gut, allerdings beinhaltete er wohl zwei peinliche Kommentare. Einer ärgerlich und der andere frustrierend.

"Soooo. Sie sagt, ihr Großonkel Duncan ist, bis zum Ende der nächsten Woche, auf dem Kontinent, aber es gibt kein Problem mit dem Studium. Es ist ein bisschen wie ein Hobby von ihm, und er genießt es."

Nickend, sagte er: "Was ist mit deiner besten Freundin los?"

"Zweitbeste Freundin", flüsterte sie, als sie auf den Brief in ihren Händen blickte. Sein Inneres erwärmte sich, als er ihren Kommentar hörte.

"Ähm, sie will mich morgen zum Mittagessen einladen und "Reden". Sie würde sterben, um die Identität meines heimlichen Liebhabers zu erfahren." Ihr Gesicht errötete leicht.

Harry lachte leise und lächelte, "Geh ruhig, hab Spaß. Ich habe noch ein paar Besorgungen, die ich erledigen muss, und werde sehen, ob ich, Sirius' Anwälte kontaktieren kann. Wirst du zum Abendessen wieder zu Hause sein?"

Sie lächelte wegen des "zu Hause". "Ja."

Nach einer Weile sagte sie: "Ich bin froh, dass wir dich als Oberhaupt eines der Häuser registriert haben. Das Ministerium hätte es sonst nicht einfach so genehmigt, bevor du Hogwarts kontaktiert hättest. Dumbledore hätte dann davon erfahren, und hätte alles getan, um dir Steine in den Weg zu legen."

Harry nickte zustimmend. "Ich habe mir etwas überlegt. Es ist toll, dass Matty sich so gut um uns kümmert, aber ich denke, wir sollten unsere eigene Hilfe bekommen. Ich kenne da einen Elf … Er ist ein bisschen … anders …, würde aber für mich sterben. Wäre es okay, wenn ich ihn rufe?"

Sie zuckte, durch die Frage ein wenig verwirrt, ihre Schultern. Ein Elf war ein Elf. "Sicher."

"Dobby!"

Eine lange Zeit später kündigte ein 'Pop' die Ankunft des Elfens in Harrys Domizil an. Er trug seine übliche Auswahl an Mützen und Socken, die Daphne komisch glotzten ließ. Er stand dort und schrie mit ca. 10 Hz Lautstärke, sodass Harry und Daphne beinahe Kopfschmerzen bekamen.

"HARRY POTTER, SIR! SIE HABEN DOBBY GERUFEN!", schrie der Elf.

Seinen Kopf, aufgrund der Lautstärke schüttelnd, sagte Harry: "Dobby, du musst nicht schreien."

Dobby griff in seine Schlappohren und zog sprichwörtlich Watte heraus. "Dobby, tut es sehr leid, Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby arbeitete in der Wäscherei von Hogwarts und die magischen Dampfmaschinen arbeiten sehr laut, Sir." Dies alles wurde mit dem zerknirschtesten und emotionalsten Ausdruck, den Daphne jemals bei einer Elfe gesehen hatte, mitgeteilt. 'Anders', kam nicht einmal annähernd an diesen kleinen Helfer heran.

Harry erklärte, dass er drei Häuser besaß, die eine Elfe benötigen und bevor er die Aussage beenden konnte, fiel Dobby in Ohnmacht.

"Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", fragte Daphne amüsiert.

"Ich denke, dass ich ihn geschockt habe. Könntest du?"

Nach einem schnellen Enervate von der dunkelhaarigen jungen Frau, akzeptierte Dobby für das alte und noble Haus Potter zu arbeiten und schluchzte dabei die ganze Zeit vor Freude.

"Dobby, das ist Miss Greengrass, du wirst ihr gehorchen, als wäre sie die Herrin des Hauses, verstanden?"

Dobby grinste breit: "Ja, Master Harry. Dobby versteht."

Daphne griff nun ein. "Dobby, komm später zu mir, damit wir sehen können, welche standesgemäße Kleidung, der Elf des Hauses Potter tragen sollte."

Dobby verbeugte sich tief: "Ja, Mistress. Dobby geht jetzt einkaufen und besorgt die Zutaten für das Abendessen. Hat Mistress ein Menü für die Woche?"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, aufgrund einiger Teile der Unterhaltung. Natürlich würde Dobby diese Welt verstehen, nachdem er für die Malfoys gearbeitet hatte. Daphne glitt in die Rolle der Herrin des Hauses, ohne aus dem Takt zu kommen, was eine frühere Idee die er hatte, nur bestätigte. Während die Beiden das Menü und andere Dinge besprachen, lehnte Harry sich zurück und genoss die Szene.

Nach ein paar Minuten, wandte Daphne sich zu Harry. "Hast du irgendwelche Vorlieben?"

"Siruptorte."

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht und seufzte. "Füge Siruptorte hinzu, Dobby."

Ein lächelnder Dobby sagte: "Ja, Mistress."

"Bevor du gehst, Dobby, kannst du ohne Weiteres allein zu den anderen Besitzungen gehen?"

Feierlich seinen Kopf schüttelnd, sagte der Elf: "Nein, Master Harry. Wenn Sie gehen, um das Haus zu besichtigten, dann rufen sie Dobby. Danach erst kann Dobby jederzeit kommen und gehen."

Nickend sagte Harry: "Wir werden morgen Rowan Hill besichtigen und …" Er wandte sich an Daphne und seine Augenbrauen hoben sich leicht an. "Frankreich nächste Woche?"

Sie nickte, völlig emotionslos, aber als Dobby einen Augenblick später verschwand, ging sie auf ihn zu, nahm seine Hand in die ihre. "Lass uns nach oben gehen."

Der schwelende Blick in ihren Augen, ließ Harry wenig Zweifel daran, was in ihrem Kopf vorging.

**.oOo.**

Eine Stunde später brach er, schwitzend und nach Luft keuchend, auf dem Bett zusammen. In einem Punkt, hatte er sich geirrt. Sie machten keine Liebe miteinander, aber sie hatten fast alles Andere getan.

"Du bist unglaublich ", hörte er von seiner Linken, als sie ihren nackten, geschmeidigen Körper, um seinen gewickelt hatte.

"So wie du. Ich habe einige Minuten meines Lebens vergessen."

Sie kicherte leise und schwieg danach eine Weile. "Fühlst du dich auch wie ein Kind, das im Haus spielt, bis die Eltern nach Hause kommen?"

Er drehte sich auf die Seite zu ihr um und strich einige der losen Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht. "Nicht wirklich, nein. Das ist jetzt mein Zuhause. Ich habe Zugang zu mehr Geld, als ich mir je erträumt hatte und im nächsten Jahr wird sich das noch verdoppeln. Du lehrst mich über meinen Platz in unserer Gesellschaft, wir tun, was wir können, damit ich für Voldemort bereit bin und ich habe dich."

"Mein Leben ist so gut, ich fürchte, es wird bald explodieren."

Ihr liefen ein oder zwei Schauer über den Rücken. "Du hast für dein Glück im voraus bezahlt, mein Liebster."

Nach einem Moment, in dem ihre Hand streichelnd seinen Arm auf und ab gefahren war, sagte sie: "Ich warte darauf, dass mein Vater oder meine Mutter kommen, mich mitnehmen und sagen, dass ich dich nie wieder sehen darf. Ich habe dieses Gefühl, dass dieses andere Leben auf mich wartet. Dass es nur darauf wartet, mich zu schnappen und sagt: "HA HA, es ist alles vorbei mit Potter."

Er küsste ihre Stirn und zog sie an sich.

"Ich mag es, die Herrin des Hauses Potter zu sein."

Er lächelte breit. "Dich mit Dobby zu sehen, wärmt mein Inneres. Es fühlt sich so richtig gut an." Er küsste sie ausgiebig und schürte ihr Feuer ein wenig. Nach wenigen Augenblicken, zog er sich zurück und sah ihr in die Augen.

"Ich liebe dich Daphne."

"Ich liebe dich, Harry."

**.oOo.**

Nach einem ausgezeichneten Abendessen, gekocht von Dobby, lasen sie weiter. Inzwischen war Harry halb durch das Buch der Zaubersprüche, Band 6. Bedrohung durch Tod, Folter und Verstümmelung sind wunderbare Motivatoren bei eigenen Studien.

Es klopfte an der Tür und da stand Terrence McKee, ziemlich schmutzig, aber mit einem Lächeln auf seinem breiten irischen Gesicht. "Wir sind fertig, Sir."

Harry lächelte und winkte den Mann herein. "Gut gemacht. Was haben Sie für mich?"

McKee übergab ihm das Schlüssel-Buch, welches ihm erlaubte weitere Personen in die Banne aufzunehmen. Er erklärte ihm alles, über die "Aktive Verteidigung" und, wie sie vorübergehend abgeschaltet wurde, wenn sie im Begriff waren, eine Party oder Ähnliches zu veranstalten.

"All dies steht auch am Anfang des Schlüssel-Buchs, Sir. Ich wollte das nur mit ihnen durchgehen."

Nickend sagte Harry: "Ausgezeichnet", ging zum Schreibtisch und zog einen Sack Galleonen aus einer Schublade. "Der vereinbarte Betrag. Sagen Sie Ihrem Männern, gute Arbeit, von mir."

McKee hob eine Braue und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Vielen Dank, Sir. Erinnern sie sich an Phalanx, wenn Sie jemals Upgrades oder weitere Schutzbanne benötigen."

Harry klopfte dem Mann auf den Rücken und ging mit ihm hinaus. Eine Minute später, kam er zurück und sah, wie Daphne das Schlüssel-Buch für die Schutzbanne und Flüche las. Er ließ sich neben sie nieder und atmete geräuschvoll aus.

"Fühlst du dich gut, weil du die besten Banne und Flüche der Welt rund um dein Haus hast?"

Er lächelte sie an. "Ich fühle mich endlich sicher."

"Gut, jetzt füge meine Mutter hinzu, damit sie keinen Herzinfarkt bekommt, wenn die Banne aktiv werden und sie das nächste Mal in den See werfen, wenn sie versucht, herüber zu apparieren. Oh, und Onkel George auch."

Er nickte, nahm die Blutfeder und schrieb die beiden Namen in das Buch. Es war das bekannte kratzende Gefühl auf der Rückseite seiner Hand, mit der er dank Dolores Umbridge bekannt war.

Daphne war wütend, als sie die Narben auf der Rückseite seiner Hand bemerkte, und sie wollte direkt das Flohnetzwerk nutzen, um die Kröte zu finden und zu enthaupten.

Die Tatsache, dass Daphne zu diesem Zeitpunkt nackt war, fiel ihr gar nicht nicht auf.

Nun war das kratzende Gefühl auf der Rückseite seiner Hand ein beruhigendes Gefühl. Er hoffte, dass er im Laufe der Zeit, ein Gefühl für die Banne bekommen würde, und damit Sicherheit verbinden würde. Man konnte ja hoffen.

**.oOo.**

Ein leichtes, flatterndes Geräusch, erregte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit und er sah von seiner Lektüre auf. Pigwidgeon war hier und flog in seiner aufgeregten Art und Weise umher.

Anstatt die seltsame Posteule zu jagen, hob Harry seinen Zauberstab und ließ den Vogel zu sich kommen. Mit einem erstickten "Awwk." flog sie in Harrys Hand.

Daphne ging zu Harry, als er den Brief las. Sie setzte sich neben ihn. "So schlimm?"

Er reichte ihr nur den Brief und sie las ihn. "Also, Weasley ist ein unsensibles Arschloch. Dumbledore überwacht die Schutzzauber rund um das Haus deiner Verwandten, und wusste es, als sie fielen. Dieser ganze 'Orden' verliert Kollektiv seinen Verstand, bei der Suche nach dir, und er hat Angst, dass Granger möglicherweise Viktor Krum schreibt?"

Harry erklärte ihr alles über den Orden des Phönix und Rons Eifersucht über Hermines Date mit Krum. "Ich wünschte, er würde es einfach sein lassen. Sie hatten ein Date, Hermine hatte eine tolle Zeit und Ron musste es am Ende verderben, und es ihr nun jedes Mal vorhalten, wenn sie es gerade verdrängt hat. Sie und Viktor schreiben miteinander und ich wette, Hermine tut es, weil Viktor in einer anderen Welt lebt, als sie. Das ist alles, aber er ist Mister Super-Trottel und ignoriert das." Harry schüttelte den Kopf in einer Kombination aus Frustration und Wut.

Ron hatte Harry auch gefragt, wie viel Geld er von Sirius geerbt hatte. Daphne würde einiges von ihrer umfangreichen Selbstkontrolle ausüben müssen, um diesen rothaarigen Narren, den Harry auch manchmal seinen besten Freund nannte, nicht anzugreifen.

In einem Versuch, sich von ihrer Wut abzulenken, fragte sie: "Willst du Dumbledore eine Nachricht schicken, dass du in Sicherheit bist?"

Harry sah sie nicht an, aber in einem Ton, der alles erstarren ließ sagte er: "Er hat mich bei den Dursleys gelassen. Er wusste, es wäre schlecht für mich. Ich brauche ihn nicht."

"Was ist mit diesem idiotischen Jungen?"

Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster. In die Dunkelheit blickend, sagte er: "Ich werde ihm morgen schreiben. Seine Eifersucht ist immer sehr … ermüdend." Nach ein paar Minuten drehte er sich zu ihr. "Ich werde für einen kurzen Spaziergang machen, werde aber bald zurück sein."

Daphne saß da und dachte wütend nach. Als Harry fünf Minuten später wieder da war, sagte sie: "Komm, setz dich zu mir, wir müssen über ein paar Dinge reden."

Als sie sich auf der Couch aneinander gekuschelt hatten, sagte sie: "Weasley würde es nicht gutheißen, dass wir zusammen sind, oder?"

Er schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. "Nein, das war es, worüber ich auf meinem Spaziergang nachgedacht habe. Er wird mich vor die Wahl stellen zwischen ihm und dir. Ich würde dich wählen."

Daphnes Herz schmolz bei seinen Worten. Sie konnte ihn, aufgrund dessen, nur Umarmen, bevor sie sagte: "Was ist mit Granger?"

Harry überlegte in Ruhe. "Ich glaube, für Hermine wird es in Ordnung sein. In einigen Dingen, kann sie sehr offen sein. Sie hat wiederholt gesagt, dass Ron und ich nicht alle Slytherins über einen Kamm scheren sollen, also sollte das kein Problem sein. Du bist fleißig, so sollte auch dies helfen."

Sie nickte. Seine Meinungen stimmten mit ihren Schlussfolgerungen überein. "In der Schule wird es wohl auch schwierig. Werden die Gryffindors dir dein Leben schwer machen, weil du mit einer Slytherin zusammen bist?"

Er lächelte. "Nein! Zuerst mal, bin ich es. Ich habe Slytherin oft genug im Quidditch geschlagen, um meine Loyalität zu beweisen." Sie runzelte ihre Stirn und stieß ihm spielerisch in die Rippen, während er lachte. "Ernsthaft, niemand sagte "Boo!", als Higgs und Stevens im vergangenen Jahr ausgingen. Nun, vielleicht übertragen sie ihr Verhalten aus dem letzten Jahr, dann wird es eine harte Zeit."

Er sah ihr direkt ins Gesicht: "Ich weiß es nicht."

Nach einem Moment kam Harry eine Erleuchtung und er sagte: "Sie würden es dir wirklich zeigen, oder?"

Sie nickte. "Werden sie versuchen, dir wehzutun?"

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und mit ein wenig Wärme in der Stimme, sagte Harry: "Das ist wichtig. Werden sie versuchen, dir wehzutun?"

Sie sah ihm in die Augen, und ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte etwas, was er dort noch nie gesehen hatte. "Es wird von einigen wenigen, die dumm genug sind sich darauf einzulassen, versucht werden. Liebster, denkst du Tracey und ich, könnten uns nicht wehren, und das wir wie Besen geritten werden?"

Es war an ihm, mit den Schultern zu zucken und sie sagte: "Ich habe mein Bett seit dem ersten Jahr mit Abwehr-Zaubern belegt. Die einzige Zeit, in der ich meinen Zauberstab nicht in der Hand halte, während ich im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum bin, ist, wenn ich unter der Dusche stehe, und dann liegt er in der Seifenschale. Tracey und ich mussten mit Malfoy, Nott, Montague und einigen der anderen Deppen klarkommen. Nott musste ich auf ganz besondere Art und Weise behandeln, damit er weiß, dass er mich nicht ficken kann. Zabini ist der einzig anständige Mann in unserem Jahrgang und Tracey ist ein Jahr lang mit ihm ausgegangen. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen", endete sie mit einem eisigen Lächeln.

"Meinetwegen. Wir können über diese Dinge weiter reden, wenn wir näher am nächsten Schuljahr sind", gähnte er. "Gehen wir schlafen."

**.oOo.**

Harry wachte mitten in der Nacht auf, als Daphnes schlanke Hände ihn streichelten. Er stieß einen langen Seufzer der Freude aus, als er hörte, wie sie leise sagte:

"Harry, ich brauche dich."

Sie küsste seine Brust, bewegt sich zu seinem Hals und biss ihn spielerisch. Sie stieg über ihn, zog ihr Pyjama Oberteil aus und sein Atem stockte. Das Mondlicht fiel durch eines der rechten Fenster auf Daphne und ließ sie in einem weißen Licht leuchten. Sie war so schön.

"Ich liebe dich. Mach es mit mir."

Er rollte sie auf den Rücken und das erste Mal von vielen, in ihrem gemeinsamen Leben, liebten seine Frau und er sich.

**.oOo.**

**4. Juli 1996**

Als Daphne aufwachte, waren ihre Kleider in verschiedenen Ecken des Raumes verteilt und sie lächelte breit. _'Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals wieder Pyjamas trage, wenn ich zu Bett gehe.'_

Harry lag dicht hinter ihr. Sein rechter Arm hielt sie, während seine Hand ihre linke Brust umfasste. Sie hatte sich noch nie in ihrem Leben so geliebt und beschützt gefühlt.

Ihr erstes Mal war unkoordiniert und schmerzhaft. Bevor Harry aufwachte, sprach sie einen Verhütungszauber auf sich selbst und einem speziell entwickelten betäubenden Zauber, um die Wirren des Verlusts ihrer Jungfräulichkeit zu erleichtern. Es hatte funktioniert.

Das zweite Mal, als sie Liebe machten, war er ein Dämon gewesen und die Erinnerung daran ließ ihr Lächeln noch breiter werden. Sie dachte darüber nach, ihn erneut zu überfallen, aber der Druck in ihrer Blase und die anhaltenden Schmerzen zwischen ihren Beinen, vereitelten dies jedoch.

'_Vielleicht ein langes heißes Bad.'_

Nachdem sie sich in Ruhe gebadet und angezogen hatte, ging sie nach unten, ließ Harry jedoch schlafen._ 'Er hatte eine harte Nacht.'_ Lächelnd wie die Katze, die einen Kanarienvogel gefangen hatte, folgte sie den Gerüchen von Dobby, der gerade das Frühstück zubereitete.

Gerade als sie damit fertig war, den Propheten zu lesen und ihre zweite Tasse Kaffee zu trinken, schlenderte Harry pfeifend herein, der eine seiner Besten Oberhaupts-Roben trug, deren Goldfäden in der Sonne glitzerten. Er pfiff viel besser, als er sang.

"Guten Morgen, Liebste."

Er küsste sie auf den Kopf und setzte sich neben ihr hin. Sie drückte seine Hand, während er ihr ein Lächeln schenkte. "Ich liebe dich. Letzte Nacht war brillant."

Sie machte einen kleinen Atemzug, von dem sie nicht realisiert hatte, dass sie ihn anhielt. Ihr Herz hatte ihr gesagt, dass die Liebe zu Harry richtig war, aber etwas Angst verbreitete sich, und kam in den letzten zehn Minuten an die Oberfläche.

_'__Er wird dich jetzt verlassen. Er bekam, was er wollte, und du wirst auf deinen Arsch sitzen bleiben.'_

Seine Zusicherung war der Balsam auf dieser unbekannten Wunde. "Es war wunderbar, nicht wahr?" Sie beugte sich vor und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Du warst großartig."

Sein Gesicht errötete ein wenig und er warf ihr ein freches Grinsen zu. "Spiele deine Karten richtig aus, und wir werden mehr davon bekommen."

Sie lachte mit ihm und er vertiefte sich in sein Frühstück, während sie die Zeitung auf den Tisch warf und sich eine weitere Tasse Kaffee einschenkte.

Er deutete auf die gefaltete Zeitung und fragte: "Irgendetwas Interessantes?"

Ihren Kaffee schlürfend, sagte sie: "Noch mehr Hetze gegen Fudge. Sie behandeln ihn jetzt so, wie sie dich im letzten Jahr behandelt haben. Können auch nichts richtig machen. Idioten. Schmeißen ihn nun wohl raus und brauchen jemanden Neuen.

"Es gab einen Artikel über einige Muggel-Jagden, in ganz Shropshire. Nichts über dich." Sie lächelte breit. "Die Tornados haben Puddlemere vernichtend geschlagen."

"Und Chudley bekamen ihre Niederlage überreicht", beendete Harry mit einem Lachen. "Wann gehst du zu Tracey?"

Sie sah auf die Uhr. "Ich werde in etwa 15 Minuten gehen. So um vier, werde ich sie wieder verlassen. Sie kann sich nicht beschweren, da wir den ganzen Tag miteinander verbracht haben."

Harry schluckte, nickte verstehend und hielt inne. "Verstehe das bitte nicht falsch, ich will nicht alles Kontrollieren, es geht mir nur um deine Sicherheit."

Sie runzelte ihre Stirn aufgrund seiner Ernsthaftigkeit. "Sprich weiter."

"Ich gehe nirgendwo hin, ohne dir zu sagen, wo ich sein werde, mit wem ich mich dort treffe und wann ich zurück sein werde. Nach dem, was wir letztens besprochen haben, denke ich, du solltest es ähnlich handhaben. Auf diese Weise kann ich dir zur Hilfe kommen, wenn es sein muss", fügte er mit einem Lächeln hinzu.

Als sie ihn nur mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck ansah, setzte er eilig hinzu: "Zum Beispiel, heute, werde ich in die Winkelgasse zu Gringotts und Flourish & Blott's gehen und eventuell einen Abstecher machen, wenn meine Nachforschungen etwas ergeben."

Ein wenig zerstreut, fragte sie: "Welche Nachforschungen?"

"Wenn es erledigt ist, werde ich es dir heute Abend sagen."

Sie nickte und sagte: "Ok. Ich verstehe deinen Standpunkt und ich mag dieses Gefühl der Kontrolle nicht, aber ich verstehe, dass es dir nur um die Sicherheit geht. Ich werde um vier wieder zurück sein."

Harry lächelte erleichtert.

Fünfzehn Minuten später rief sie "Davis Hall!" und das Flohnetzwerk wirbelte sie fort. Sie wusste, dass Harry direkt hinter ihr war, um zu Gringotts zu gehen. Sie freute sich schon, ihn wieder zu sehen. Allerdings vermisste sie ihn jetzt schon. _'Ich bin so ein Einfaltspinsel geworden.'_

Sie verließ, in der marmorierten Eingangshalle des Davis Hall, in dem der Oberste des noblen Hauses Davis lebte, anmutig das Floh-Netzwerk. Tracey saß vor dem Kamin auf einem Stuhl und las ein Buch.

Von ihrem Stuhl aufspringend, sagte die energische Blondine: "Hey Mädchen, ich beginne mich zu fragen, ob ich dich diesen Sommer überhaupt sehe oder etwas von dir höre." Mit verschränkten Armen, schnurrte Tracey: "Nun erzähle mir alles über den Hengst, der dich eingesperrt hatte."

"Lass uns in dein Zimmer gehen."

Nachdem Tracey die Tür schloss, wies Daphne auf die Bannsteine an der Wand. Traceys Augen weiteten sich, bevor sie die Privatsphäre-Zauber aktivierte. "So, nun sag ich es dir", sagte sie, als ihre Freundin fertig war.

"Ich liebe Harry Potter."

Traceys Reaktion auf Daphnes Erklärung waren weit aufgerissenen Augen, gefolgt von gackernden Lachen und schloss mit einem kleinen Schrei "Erzähl mir alles!"

Daphne gab einen kurzen Überblick über ihr Zusammentreffen mit Harry. "Er war so schlimm verletzt, Tracey." Sie sah in die betroffenen Augen ihrer Freundin. "Er starb ein paar Mal fast direkt vor unseren Augen."

"Er war so ein Gentleman, und wir können so leicht reden. Tracey, es tut mir leid, er ist jetzt mein bester Freund." Tracey gab daraufhin eine dramatische Vorstellung von sich, die durch ihr Lächeln gemildert wurde.

"Ich freue mich für dich, Daphne. Ist er so edel wie seine Presse?"

"Mehr noch. Ich unterbrach ihn, als wir fast Liebe gemacht hatten und seine erste Reaktion war, sich zu entschuldigen. Ich sprang auf ihn und er entschuldigte sich." Tracey gab einen leisen Seufzer von sich und sie umarmte ihre beste Freundin.

Mit einem bösen Lächeln, holte Daphne zum nächsten Schlag aus. "Als wir miteinander schliefen, war es einfach nur unglaublich." Nun weiteten sich Traceys Augen.

"Erzähl mir alles."

Sie unterhielten sich den ganzen Tag in Traceys Zimmer. Ihr wurde zum ersten Mal bewusst, dass sie Mrs Harry Potter sein und seine Kinder gebären wollte. Es schockierte sie, es laut zu sagen, aber dann mit diesem guten Gefühl, das tief aus ihrem Inneren kam, kicherte sie. Sie verriet keines der Geheimnisse ihres Geliebten, nur ihr eigenes.

Tracey unterstützte ihre Beziehung und versprach, Blaise auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen und seine Unterstützung zu sichern. "Harry hatte schon gefragt, ob unsere Beziehung ein Problem in den Kerkern bedeuten würde. Er wusste, es würde so sein und ist sehr besorgt darüber. Ich sagte ihm, ich kann für mich selbst sorgen, und er akzeptierte es vorerst, aber ich glaube, er ist immer noch besorgt. "

"Du bist besorgt. Oder zumindest solltest du es auch sein."

Daphne nickte und biss sich auf ihre Lippe. "Er wird alle, die mir wehtun, einfach töten. Jeden! Auf eine Art fühlt es sich gut an, aber ich bin sicher, dass ich ihn nicht in der Hölle von Askaban sehen will."

Tracey nickte. "Lasse es mich und Blaise ein wenig verarbeiten und planen. Was ist mit Mutter, können wir es ihr sagen?"

Nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens sagte Daphne: „Okay, aber nur deiner Mutter."

Sie suchten Belinda Davis auf, die dabei war, einige Berichte über eine Wohltätigkeits-Organisation für alte und gebrechliche Hexen und Zauberer durchgehen. Nach einer langen Diskussion zwischen den drei Hexen, gab Belinda Daphne beim Abschied eine warme Umarmung und sagte: "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, dass du ihn gefunden hast. Können wir zur Hochzeit kommen?"

Lachend und ein wenig errötend sagte Daphne: "Natürlich."

Sie benutzte das Flohnetzwerk, um ein wenig früher nach Hause zu kommen, und war etwas enttäuscht, dass Harry nicht im Wohnbereich war. "Dobby!", rief sie.

Mit einem 'Pop' erschien der Elf, verbeugte sich tief und sagte: "Ja, Mistress?"

"Ist Lord Potter bereits zurückgekehrt?"

"Ja, Mistress. Er ist unten am See. Er war sehr glücklich, als er nach Hause zurückkehrte."

Zehn Minuten später war sie am See, fand ihn auf der Bank sitzen und das Wasser beobachten. Er spielte mit einem aufgerollten Pergament. _'Oh, ich hoffe, Weasley hat nicht einen weiteren dummen Brief geschickt'_

Sie ging hinüber zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn. Gab ihm einen warmen Kuss, und sagte: "ich habe dich heute vermisst. Ich hatte Spaß mit Tracey, sie hat übrigens kein Problem mit uns. Aber ich habe dich vermisst."

Er schenkte ihr ein nervöses Lächeln und sie fragte: "Wie war dein Tag?"

Er fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durch die Haare. "Nun, ich fand Sirius' Anwalt und ich bin Lord Black, wie auch der Vermögensverwalter des Hauses. Es war ein Haufen Papierkram zu unterschreiben, aber das war recht einfach. Ich fand in der Buchhandlung auch das Buch, dass ich suchte und es bestätigte das, was ich auf der Suche während meiner Forschungen, in Erfahrung bringen konnte, sodass ich den Abstecher machte, den ich vorhin erwähnte."

Ihre Stirn kräuselte sich, und er sagte: "Ich traf deinen Vater."

Sie sah wirklich geschockt aus. Das war das Letzte, was sie erwartet hatte. Sie hatte eher mit Voldemort, als mit ihrem Vater gerechnet.

Harry wedelte mit dem Pergament. "Dies ist ein Ehevertrag. Unterzeichnet zwischen dem Alten und Noblen Haus Potter und dem Greengrass Clan."

Für volle 10 Sekunden bewegte sie sich nicht. Als sie sich später an den Tag zurückerinnerte, war sie sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie geatmet hatte.

"Daph, bist du OK?"

Sie wachte aus ihrer Starre auf und sah ihn mit einem Glitzern in den Augen an. "Hast du überhaupt daran gedacht, dass du vielleicht mit mir darüber sprichst, bevor du zu meinem Vater gehst?"

Harry war fassungslos. Er hatte nicht sehr viele Dinge erwartet, aber Zorn hatte er nicht auf der Liste. Freude, Ablehnung, Gründe zum Warten, aber nicht Wut.

"Äh, ich äh … Nun, ich …"

"Harry Potter, ich liebe dich, aber ich will keine Ehe wie sie meine Eltern führen. Wir werden **Partner** sein und Teil des **Partner** seins bedeutet, dass wir über Dinge sprechen. Du bist einfach losgezogen, und hast mit meinem Vater einen Ehevertrag aufgesetzt und unterzeichnet, ohne mit mir darüber gesprochen zu haben."

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck erstarb. Es war wie an dem Tag, an dem Sirius gestorben war.

"Es tut mir leid. Ich werde zu deinem Vater gehen und … ", begann er, bevor sie ihn voller Hingabe küsste und anfing, seine Kleider auszuziehen.

"Ok. Wir hatten unseren ersten Kampf als; **Partner**, Harry. Tu das nie wieder. Jetzt, mein Ehemann, mache Liebe mit mir." Damit zog sie Harrys Umhang über seinen Kopf. 

Eine Stunde später lagen sie auf seiner Robe, während sie ihre über sich gezogen hatte, um sie beide warmzuhalten.

"Wusstest du, dass, sobald der Vertrag unterzeichnet wurde, wir beide rechtlich verheiratet sind?"

Er nickte. "Das ist eines der Dinge, die ich recherchierte."

"Wie ist es mit meinem Vater gelaufen?"

"Viel einfacher, als ich erwartet hatte. Natürlich habe ich nicht erwähnt, dass wir seit einer Woche ein Bett miteinander teilen oder, dass ich dich in der Nacht zuvor entjungfert habe." Sie lachte und schlug ihn für den Kommentar. 

**.oOo.**

Harry schritt in das Arbeitszimmer von Greengrass Manor und sah sich gebieterisch um.

Cyrus Greengrass erkannte seinen Besucher sofort und auch die Roben, die der Besucher trug. Es war das erste Mal, dass einer der Fünfzehn in seinem Haus war..

"Mylord, wie kann ich ihnen heute behilflich sein?"

In der Annahme, der schroffen Haltung, die sein Onkel Vernon immer verwendete, um große Wirkung zu erzielen und seine unglaubliche Nervosität zu vertuschen, sagte Harry: "Ein Sitzplatz wäre schön."

Als Greengrass einen Stuhl beschwor, beschloss Harry seinem Weg weiterhin zu folgen und sagte: „Greengrass, ich habe nicht viel Zeit zu verlieren, sodass ich direkt auf den Punkt komme. Ihre Tochter Daphne, ich würde ihnen gern ein Angebot für sie unterbreiten."

"Heute."

Cyrus begann breit zu lächeln. Seine Familie an eine der Fünfzehn zu binden! Was für eine Gelegenheit!

Harry widerstand dem Drang, seine Hände an seinem Umhang abwischen. Nachdem er die schmierigen Hände von Cyrus ergriff, beschloss Harry, sich seine Hände gründlich zu waschen.

Es war kein großes Hin und Her. Der Brautpreis betrug lediglich fünfundzwanzigtausend Galeonen und die Mitgift sollte in einem Jahr, zur gleichen Zeit bestimmt werden. Zehn Minuten, nachdem Harry angekommen war, benutzte er das Flohnetzwerk, um wieder zu gehen.

"Zehn Minuten. Es dauerte nur 10 Minuten?"

"Es hatte seinen Grund, warum ich diese eingebildete Oberhaupt-Robe trug."

"Das war es, was du an dem Tag beschlossen hast, als du gefragt hast, wie alt meine Eltern waren, als sie verheiratet wurden."

Er nickte und seine Stimme, wurde von Emotionen erstickt, als er sagte: "Ich brauche dich, Daphne. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, nur weil ich nicht handele."

Sie küsste ihn wieder, rollte sich auf ihn und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. "Ich bin so glücklich."

Später, als sie Arm in Arm den Weg zum Haus hinauf gingen, hielt Daphne inne und starrte vor sich ins Nichts.

"Was ist, geht es dir gut?"

"Ich bin Daphne Potter."

"Nein!"

Sie sah ihn eindeutig verwirrt an.

"Du bist Gräfin Daphne Potter, Comtesse Black."

Es begann mit einem Kichern und endete mit einer, vor Lachen auf dem Boden rollenden, Daphne. Harry hatte ein breites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, als er sich auf einem Baumstumpf setzte und ihr zu sah, wie sich lachend auf dem Boden wälzte.

Als er ihr aufhalf, sagte er: "Komm, Frau. Gehen wir zu Abend essen. Deine Mutter und deine Geschwister wurden ebenfalls eingeladen. Ich möchte eine Mahlzeit im Kreise der Familie einnehmen."


	3. Chapter 3

**04. Juli 1996**

"Verheiratet?"

Evelyn hatte das Flohnetzwerk genutzt, um die 13-jährige Astoria und den 9-jährigen Phillip zum Abendessen auf das Potter-Anwesen zu holen. Nach einer kurzen Umarmung und Küsschen auf die Wange, geleitete eine strahlende Daphne ihre Mutter in den Salon, sodass sie die gute Nachricht verkünden konnte, während ihre Mutter saß. Es war ungünstig, wichtige Nachrichten zu übermitteln, wenn der Empfänger stand.

Harry hielt den Atem an. Er wusste, dass sein Schwiegervater ihn nur akzeptiert hatte, weil er der Kopf eines alten und noblen Hauses war. Allerdings war Evelyn nicht so oberflächlich.

Als Harry fünf Jahre alt war, hatte er in der ersten Klasse einen Test aus Mrs. Holloways Mathematik-Unterricht mitgebracht. Er hatte 100% auf den Test erhalten und Mrs. Holloway hatte oben einen goldenen Stern aufgeklebt und handschriftlich "Gut gemacht!" hinzugefügt. Sie hatte sogar das "Sehr gut!" unterstrichen. Harry platzte fast vor Freude und sprintete beinahe die ganze Strecke zum Ligusterweg Nummer 4, um seiner Tante sein herausragendes Ergebnis zu zeigen.

Leider war dies einer der vielen Tage, an denen "der arme Dudders" verleumdet, sowie sein wahres Talent von diesen "Idioten" nicht erkannt wurde. Immer, wenn Dudley früher von der Schule nach Hause kam, in der Regel wegen seines Verhaltens gegenüber eines anderen Schülers, wurden alle Bewohner im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 mit Vernons Wuttiraden eingedeckt. Harry verinnerlichte dies, bis er sieben war.

Harry rannte durch Tür zur Küche, wobei er seinen Cousin nicht bemerkte, der mit dem Großteil eines riesigen Eisbechers vorm Fernseher saß. Er rannte zu seiner Tante, und bevor sie ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte er ihr seinen Test hingehalten, und sagte: "Schau, Tante Petunia, ich bekam einen goldenen Stern!"

Er bekam an diesem Tag die zweit-schlimmsten Prügel seines Lebens. Dudley war nach Hause geschickt worden, weil er tatsächlich die Frechheit besaß, Mrs Holloway zu schlagen, als sie ihn beiseite zog, um seine Punktzahl von 37% auf dem Test zu diskutieren. Sie war besorgt und wollte nachfragen, ob Dudley Nachhilfe benötigen würde.

Tante Petunia hatte "ES IST DEINE SCHULD!" geschrien und begann auf ihn einzuprügeln; zuerst mit dem Kochlöffel, und als dieser brach, mit dem Nudelholz. Es gibt viele Witze über Menschen, die mit einem Nudelholz geschlagen werden, aber Harry konnte nie darüber lachen, denn sein Arm brach an diesem Tag.

Das Nudelholz zerbrach auch den Wunsch in ihm, von seiner "Familie" angenommen und akzeptiert zu werden.

Bis zu diesem Abend. Er liebte Daphne und wollte mit seiner Schwiegermutter klarkommen. Er wollte, dass Evelyn ihn mochte, weil er sie mochte. Er wollte, dass sie ihn mochte, denn das war es, was Daphne wollte. Es war verwirrend, aber für ihn ergab es einen Sinn. Harry und Daphne hatten lange über diese und andere Themen gesprochen. Als Daphne sich zu ihm wandte, um seine Hand zu halten, schenkte sie ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln.

"Ja, Evelyn. Verheiratet" , sagte er. Harry gab eine kurze Beschreibung seiner Diskussion mit Cyrus ab, zu der Daphnes Mutter am Ende leicht nickte.

"Wie denken sie darüber, Mutter?", fragte Daphne mit einem Hauch von Sorge und Ungeduld in der Stimme.

Mit einem unsicheren Durchatmen, schüttelte Evelyn ihren Kopf und sagte: "Wie ich darüber denke? Ich denke, dass meine Älteste jetzt eine verheiratete Frau ist und ich fühle mich sehr viel älter als gestern." Sie beendete diesen Satz mit einem Lächeln und sagte: "Aber wie gesagt, das war ein anderer Tag", danach sah sie Harry an, "ich billige deine Wahl."

Harry atmete erleichtert aus, lächelte und lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück, dass er mit Daphne teilte.

"Verheiratet?", piepste Astoria. Die schlanke Brünette könnte man, mit Ausnahme ihres ungläubigen Ausdrucks auf ihrem Gesicht, für einen jüngeren Zwilling ihrer Schwester halten.

Daphne sah ihrer Schwester in die Augen und nach einem kleinen Augenblick, starrte ihre Schwester nach unten. Astoria sah in ihren Schoß und sagte: "Ich entschuldige mich für meinen Ausbruch, es traf mich gerade unerwartet." Sie stand auf, näherte sich ihre Schwester, küsste sie auf die Wange und sagte: "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Schwester."

Als sie zu Harry sah, lächelte Astoria ein schüchternes Lächeln, küsste auch ihn auf die Wange und sagte: "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Bruder."

Die Entscheidung war gewagt, aber Harry zog seine neue Schwester dennoch in eine sanfte Umarmung, wobei sie sich erst versteifte, ihn dann aber ebenfalls umarmte. Kurz bevor sie sich löste, flüsterte Astoria in sein Ohr: "Kümmere dich gut um sie."

Harry nickte ihr zu und beobachtete Phillip, wie er Daphne auf die Wange küsste und sich dann zu Harry drehte. Mit einem Ausdruck der Ernsthaftigkeit auf seinem Gesicht, der auf diesem Engelsgesicht viel zu sehr fehl am Platze war, um amüsant zu sein, streckte Phillip seine Hand aus und sagte: "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Bruder."

Harry schüttelte die Hand des allzu ernsten jungen Jungen, Phillip. Er erwies ihm den Respekt, den er sich so offensichtlich wünschte, und sagte: "Danke, Bruder."

Evelyn lächelte leicht und sagte: "Also, wollt ihr trotzdem noch eine Zeremonie haben?" Diese Frage beschäftigt sie und ihre Töchter für die nächste halbe Stunde, während Harry in seiner Pflicht als Ehemann verharrte. Nur ab und an nickend und "Ja, Liebste" sagend, wenn sie ihn dazu aufforderte, etwas zu erwidern. Er lief immer "mit dem Strom", wie sie sagten. Die meisten Männer in den Dreißigern und Vierzigern sagen: "Ja, Liebste", mit einem Hauch von Zynismus über das realistische Verständnis, denn was die Schwiegermutter will, das bekommt die Schwiegermutter, kombiniert mit echter Zuneigung und Liebe für ihre Ehepartner. Harry wollte, dass Daphne glücklich ist, und war sogar bereit in Diskussionen auf sie zu, zu gehen. Aber auch er hatte seine Grenzen und nach zehn Minuten oder so in etwa, sah er zu Phillip, der seine Augen verdrehte, und bedeutete dem Jungen, ihm zu folgen.

Sie gingen auf die Veranda und Harry sagte: "Magst du Quidditch?" Phillip sah Harry an, als ob er bescheuert wäre und damit hatten sie eine gemeinsame Basis gefunden, sich gegenseitig besser kennenzulernen.

Nach etwas mehr als zehn Minuten, hatte Harry einige Diagramme seiner bemerkenswertesten Siege mit Tannenzapfen und Steinen auf den Boden der Veranda dargestellt, als der Junge ihn leise ansprach. "Daphne sagte, du bist der beste Sucher von ganz Hogwarts."

"Hat sie das wirklich?"

Phillip nickte mit dem Kopf, hielt inne und fragte: "Glaubst du, du kannst mir beibringen, wie man ein Sucher wird?"

Das überraschte Harry nun wirklich und er sagte: "Wir werden bald ins Haupthaus umziehen. Auf dem Gelände haben wir einen Quidditch-Platz. Hast du einen eigenen Besen?"

"Du hast dein eigenes Spielfeld?", fragte Phillip in einem beeindruckten Ton. Als Harry lächelte und nickte, sagte der Junge: "Ja, ich habe einen Komet 260. Es ist nicht so schnell, aber ich lerne ziemlich viel auf ihm."

"Guter Besen, um auf ihm zu lernen."

"Ich wette, dass du einen Feuerblitz hast." Harry nickte und Phillip reagierte mit einem "Wow!" In diesem Moment tauchte Dobby auf und kündigte das Abendessen an.

Das Abendessen war ein voller Erfolg. Daphne wurde von Astoria über ihren jetzigen Status ein wenig geärgert und belächelt. Harry fragte sich, ob es so viel zu Lachen gäbe, wenn Cyrus Greengrass anwesend wäre. Harry hatte den liberalen Umgang seines Schwiegervaters mit dem Gebrauch des Torqueo Fluches nicht vergessen.

**. oOo .**

**5. Juli 1996**

Daphne erwachte. Es lagen keine Kleider verstreut im Schlafzimmer herum, weil sie nackt ins Bett gegangen waren. Eigentlich hatte Harry sie ins Bett getragen und für zwei Stunden geliebt, bevor er, verflochten mit ihrem Körper, ohnmächtig wurde.

Ihr Mann hatte sich hinter ihr an sie gekuschelt und seine Beine über ihre gelegt. Sie rollte sich halb über ihn, um einen besseren Blick auf ihn zu bekommen und spürte, wie ihr Herz höher schlug. _'Wie habe ich mich nur so schnell in ihn verliebt?'_

Sie streichelte mit ihrer linken Hand sein Gesicht, wodurch er langsam aufwachte. Als er blinzelte, leuchteten ihre blauen Augen, als sie das Glück in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen sah.

"Wir werden schöne Kinder haben."

"Solange, sie wie ihre Mutter aussehen", lächelte er.

"Schmeichler. Offensichtlich haben wir einiges vor uns. Ich nehme an, du möchtest früher oder später Kinder haben?"

Er nickte ihr zu. "Wenn Voldemort tot ist, können wir damit beginnen, daran zu arbeiten. Ja, ich möchte Kinder mit dir haben."

"Wie viele?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Mehr als eins. Was willst du? Schließlich musst du sie ja gebären."

Sie kicherte leise. "Wohl wahr. Ich habe immer gedacht, dass drei eine gute Zahl ist."

Er nickte und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Zwei schnelle Atemfrische-Zauber und einen Verhütungszauber später, sagte er: "Komm zu mir, Frau."

**. oOo .**

Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie in das Arbeitszimmer. Harry begann Briefe an Ron, McGonagall, Flitwick und Lupin zu schreiben; Daphne schrieb an Tracey.

"Wir müssen heute nach Gringotts", sagte er.

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, bevor sie sagte: "Verliese, richtig. Vor dem Mittagessen?"

Er nickte und reichte ihr einen Entwurf, den er für McGonagall geschrieben hatte.

Sie las den Brief, während er einen weiteren an Ron verfasste. Daphne korrigierte einige Grammatikfehler und gab ihn zurück. "Vielleicht solltest du mit 'Lord Potter' anstatt mit 'Harry' unterschreiben."

"Warum? Ich möchte, dass sie mir helfen und wenn ich als 'Lord Potter' unterschreibe, würde ich mich von ihnen distanzieren."

Daphne schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Du musst sie als Kollegen und Verbündete ansehen. Du brauchst vertraulichen Unterricht und als 'Lord Potter' kannst du diese Dinge eher erreichen. 'Harry Potter' ist vor ihrem geistigen Auge immer noch ein kleiner Erstklässler. Wie wäre es damit: Du unterschreibst als 'Harry Potter, neunter Earl Potter'? Es wird ein Zeichen für alle und jeden sein, dass du dein Erbe angetreten und bereits deinen Platz in der Gesellschaft eingenommen hast."

Harry nickte aufgrund der Logik und des Kompromisses und unterzeichnete den Brief. Er schrieb exakt noch einmal das Gleiche, adressierte den Zweiten allerdings an Flitwick. Sie luden Remus zu einer Muggel-Teestube in Surrey ein, die Harry kannte, um ihn am nächsten Tag dort zu treffen. Die Professoren waren zum Tee am Nachmittag eingeladen. Kurz darauf, waren Hedwig und Diomede mit den Briefen unterwegs.

Als Daphne ihre Tasche nahm, sagte Harry: "Ich muss wirklich lernen, zu apparieren."

"Ich werde es dir heute Nachmittag beibringen, es ist nicht sonderlich schwer."

Harry benutzte das Flohnetzwerk als Erster und durchsuchte die Eingangshalle mit seinen Augen. Die Bank war fast leer, und als Daphne einen Augenblick später aus dem Kamin trat, gingen sie zu Hornsplit um einige Geschäfte zu tätigen. Der Kobold erkannte die Stimme, die zu ihm sprach, bevor er überhaupt aufsehen und eine ungehobelte Antwort geben konnte. Dreißig Minuten später war Daphne zu allen Potter und Black Verliesen hinzugefügt und sie hatten beide ihre Testamente gemacht.

Mit ziemlich viel Gold in ihren Geldsäcken und einem gesunden Stapel Pfund-Noten, verließen sie die Bank in Richtung Winkelgasse. "Ich möchte dies bei unseren Anwälten hinterlegen", sagte er, während er ihre Testamente leicht hochhielt ,"und dann, meine Frau, will ich uns Ringe kaufen."

Sie lächelte, hakte ihren Arm unter seinen und sagte nichts, sondern lief mit ihm, an einem regnerischen Morgen, einfach durch die Winkelgasse. 

**. oOo .**

Der Ring an Harrys linker Hand fühlte sich schwer und dick an. Es war ein schlichter Goldring mit einem automatischen Anpassungszauber und einem Anti-Kratz-Zauber. Er erwischte sich selbst dabei, wie er immer wieder damit spielte. Rieb mit seinen Daumen darüber und drehte ihn mit seinem anderen Finger um seinen Ringfinger. Es machte den Gedanken, dass er mit Daphne verheiratet war, viel realer. Er liebte es.

Er trug auch noch eine bescheidene Halskette, die einen kleinen Zauber unterstützte. Während Daphne sich die Diamanten anschaute, hatte er eine Lösung für ein weiteres Problem gefunden. "Überstürze es nicht, Liebste. Schau dich in Ruhe um", hatte er ihr zugelächelt.

Es war ein schönes Goldgliederarmband mit einer passende Halskette für Männer. Wenn einer der Träger in Gefahr war, erwärmte sich das passende Gegenstück dazu. Ein Tropfen Blut von jedem von ihnen, und Harrys Gemüt war mehr als erleichtert. Zumindest würde er wissen, wenn sie in Gefahr war.

Er folgte ihr und sie sahen dabei zu, wie ein Lupenreiner zweieinhalb karätiger Diamant, in die einfachen Goldringe die sie beide haben wollten, eingelassen wurde. Daphne kamen die Tränen, als Harry den Ring sanft auf ihren Finger gleiten ließ. Nachdem er sanft ihre Hand geküsst hatte, umarmte er sie und flüsterte ihr "Ich liebe dich!" ins Ohr.

Als es ans Bezahlen ging, legte Harry einen extra Stapel Galleonen auf dem Tisch. "Ich glaube nicht, dass dies in der Zeitung stehen wird." Der Juwelier lächelte einschmeichelnd und steckte das Gold ein.

Daphne war hocherfreut. Der Ring an ihrer Hand, gab ihr das Gefühl, wirklich nach Hause zu kommen. Harry gehörte zu ihr und sie zu ihm.

Sie war schon immer ein unabhängiges Mädchen und konnte sich nie auf jemand anderen als ihre Mutter verlassen. Sie war zwar mit Tracey und Blaise befreundet, aber emotional, konnte sie sich nicht richtig auf sie einlassen, und sie hatte es nie bereut.

Nicht so wie mit Harry. Sie brauchte ihn, wie ihr Körper Nahrung, Sonne und Luft benötigte. Es machte ihr Angst, aber zu gleicher Zeit, hatte sie sich nie lebendiger gefühlt. Voldemort war ein echtes Problem. Dies war ein Halteseil zur Wirklichkeit und hielt sie davon ab, sich in der Freude des frisch verheiratet seins zu verlieren. Wenn dies nicht wäre, da war sie sicher, würde sie haltlos ins Glück abdriften.

Sie hatte in ihren Liebesromanen, einem Laster, das sie niemals, nicht einmal ihrer Mutter gegenüber zugeben würde, über einen solchen Geliebten und Ehemann gelesen. "Ich würde für dich sterben!", hatte sie ihm gesagt.

Daphne fühlte sich so. Noch wichtiger war, dass sie für Harry töten würde. Alles! Sie würde alles tun, um zu überleben, sodass ihre drei zukünftigen Kinder im Garten von Rowan Hill spielen konnten, am Strand der Cote d' Azur entspannen und schließlich mit der scharlachroten Dampflok nach Schottland fahren konnten.

Er war ihre Liebe, ihre Zukunft. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie eine Zukunft ohne ihn wollte. Sie würde alles tun. Sie wusste, dass auch er alles für sie tun würde.

Sie hatten wieder das Flohnetzwerk benutzt, um nach Hause zu kommen und sie begann ihm das Apparieren zu erklären, während Dobby das Mittagessen zubereitete.

"Würdest du mir bitte mal verraten, wie man Apparieren erlernen kann, ohne Schwierigkeiten mit dem Ministerium zu bekommen?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf in gespielter Verachtung. "Wenn man in einem Haus voller magiebegabter Menschen lebt, können sie nicht nachvollziehen, wer Magie anwendet, so unterrichten die meisten reinblütigen Familien ihre Kinder im Sommer. Meine Mutter erachtete es als notwendig für mich, zu wissen, wie ich mich, wenn nötig, aus … schadhaften Situationen heraus apparieren kann."

Er nickte und sagte dann: "Wie lange?"

"Seit dem Sommer nach dem dritten Jahr."

"Ziel, Wille, Bedacht. Ich werde an mein Ziel ankommen", murmelte Harry, drehte sich an Ort und Stelle und zu seinem Erstaunen, landete er auf der Mitte des Teppichs, seinem Ziel.

Als Daphne nichts sagte, drehte er sich um und hob eine Augenbraue: "Habe ich es richtig gemacht?"

"Verdammt Potter , wie kann man es gleich beim ersten Mal schaffen?", funkelte sie ihn halbherzig an.

Er lächelte sein Lächeln, das ihre Knie weich werden ließ. "Keine Ahnung, Potterglück, ich muss einen guten Lehrer haben", antwortete er und apparierte direkt hinter sie.

Sie erschrak mit einem "EEEP!" Seine Arme umschlossen sie von hinten und er umfasste ihre Brüste. Sie wurden von einem 'Pop' unterbrochen und Dobbys Stimme erklang. "Das Mittagessen ist bereit, Meister Harry, Herrin Daphne."

Harry drehte sie in seinen Armen herum. Sie sanken gemeinsam auf die Couch und küssten sich leidenschaftlich, während sie aus der Realität davon trieben. Das Mittagessen wurde an diesem Tag spät gegessen. 

**. oOo .**

Daphne saß in einem Sessel in der Eingangshalle, während Harry auf und ab ging. "Warum bist du nervös, Liebster?"

Er rieb sich den Nacken und fuhr mit der Hand durch seine Haare. "Ich fürchte, sie werden den Brief nicht ernst nehmen und nicht erscheinen. Ich habe aber auch Angst, dass sie kommen, und mich dann auslachen."

Daphne nickte, "Verständlich. Lass mich dir etwas sagen: Wenn du ihnen die Prophezeiung mitteilst, wirst du sehr schnell ihre Aufmerksamkeit bekommen, denke ich. Du sagtest, McGonagall kennt die meisten Missgeschicke von dir an der Schule?"

Er nickte und zog sie von ihrem Sessel in seine Arme. Ihm hatte persönlicher Kontakt bisher nie gefallen, bis Daphne erschien. Sie war, wie eine Droge, von der er nicht genug bekommen konnte. Mit ihr Liebe machen, sie umarmen, Hand in Hand mit ihr, auf der Couch sitzen, die Beine miteinander verschlungen, während sie lasen. Sein Geist, Körper und seine Seele schrien nach immer mehr Kontakt mit dieser hinreißenden Hexe.

Sich unter ihren Berührungen beruhigend, sagte er: "Ok, wir haben einen Plan. Ich werde mich an den Plan halten, und es wird klappen. Richtig?"

Sie nickte und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Zwei Minuten später flammte der Kamin grün auf, als sich das Flohnetzwerk aktivierte und Minerva McGonagall heraustrat. Einen Herzschlag später, flammte der Kamin erneut auf, und die kleine Gestalt von Filius Flitwick erschien.

McGonagalls Augen weiteten sich leicht , als sie Daphne sah und dass Harry direkt neben ihr stand. Sie wandte sich Harry zu, der sie begrüßte: "Professoren, ich bin sehr glücklich, dass sie kommen konnten. Darf ich ihnen meine Frau, Daphne Potter vorstellen?"

Die beiden Professoren waren geschockt. McGonagall sah zwischen dem Paar hin und her, schloss dann ihren Mund und sagte: "Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Flitwick sah auch schnell zwischen dem Paar hin und her und mit einem leisen Lachen,sprach er den alten Hochzeits-Segen: "Ich wünsche Ihnen Freude und viele Kinder."

Murmelnd für den Segen dankend, führte Daphne die Professoren in den Salon zum Tee und für die anschließende Diskussion. Nachdem alle saßen und Daphne ihnen allen Tee eingeschenkt hatte, sahen sie alle zu Harry, damit die Diskussion beginnen konnte.

Er holte tief Luft und sagte: "Professoren, alles, was ich ihnen heute sagen werde, sage ich ihnen aus tiefstem Vertrauen heraus und muss streng geheim gehalten werden. Auch vor Professor Dumbledore."

Flitwick und McGonagall runzelten, aufgrund dieser Aussage, beide ihre Stirn. Harry hob seine Hand und sagte: "Das Meiste, was ich ihnen heute sagen werde, wurde von Professor Dumbledore an mich übermittelt. Ich habe zurzeit sehr gute Gründe, dem Schulleiter gegenüber misstrauisch zu sein, aber das werde ich ihnen später erklären. Der Hauptgrund, warum ich um ihr Erscheinen gebeten habe, ist folgender: Ich möchte sie beide als Tutoren für Verwandlung und Zauberkunst für Daphne und mich engagieren."

Flitwick lehnte sich, einen verwirrten Blick auf seinem Gesicht, in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Mr. Potter, während sie, im Gegensatz zu ihrer Frau, keine außergewöhnlich hohen Qualitäten haben, werde ich keine Geheimnisse ausplaudern, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass sie in der Z.A.G Prüfung ein Ohnegleichen erreicht haben. Warum wollen Sie zusätzliche Nachhilfe, wenn die Schule erst in zwei Monaten beginnt?" McGonagall nickte in zustimmend.

"Professoren, Sie beide wissen von meinen vielen, sagen wir mal, Erlebnissen in der Schule?"

Beide nickten. McGonagall mit einem schiefen und Flitwick mit einem offenen Lächeln.

"Nach der Begebenheit in der Mysteriumsabteilung im letzten Monat, sagte Professor Dumbledore mir endlich, warum Lord Voldemort mich angegriffen hat, als ich ein Baby war, und warum er mich seitdem verfolgt."

Das Zimmer war vollkommen still und Harry hatte die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden. Seine Angst, die Professoren würden ihn nicht ernst nehmen, erwies sich als unbegründet, da beide Hauslehrer sich voll und ganz auf ihn konzentrierten.

"Bevor ich geboren wurde, wurde eine Prophezeiung gesprochen, die erklärt, dass ich in der Lage wäre, Lord Voldemort zu töten. Ich will nicht auf die Details des genauen Wortlauts eingehen, da nur zwei Menschen am Leben sind, die den kompletten Wortlaut kennen, und es sollte wohl so bleiben, aber deshalb, verfolgt er mich. Ich muss besser vorbereitet sein. Ich muss meine Familie und mich besser verteidigen. Die Prophezeiung sagt, dass ich in der Lage wäre, ihn zu besiegen, aber ich brauche eine gute Ausbildung."

Mit einem Lächeln wandte er sich an seine Hauslehrerin und sagte: "Ich weiß, dass sie im Großen und Ganzen nicht viel von Prophezeiungen und Wahrsagerei halten. Ich stimme ihnen da zufällig zu. Das Problem ist, dass Voldemort von der Prophezeiung weiß, und er glaubt an die Macht des Schicksals. An diesem Punkt ist es egal, was jeder von uns über Wahrsagerei denkt, Voldemort wird immer wieder kommen und uns verfolgen."

Es gab einen langen Moment der Stille, bevor Flitwick geräuschvoll ausatmete. "Haben Sie über den Nachhilfeunterricht mit dem Schulleiter gesprochen?"

Daphne sah Harry tief durchatmen, bevor er sagte: "Professor, er war derjenige, dem gegenüber die Prophezeiung ausgesprochen wurde und er wusste als einziger, dass ein Teil davon an Lord Voldemort weiter gegeben wurde. Er wusste all dies, bevor ich geboren wurde und er besteht immer noch auf dem Standard-Lehrplan von Hogwarts. Er erlaubt mir, in meiner Unwissenheit, wertlose Themen, wie Wahrsagen, zu wählen. Er hätte es mir schon mehrfach sagen können. Nach meinem ersten Jahr, als ich Voldemort davon abhalten konnte, den Stein der Weisen an sich zu nehmen. Im zweiten Jahr, nach der Sache mit der Kammer des Schreckens oder im dritten Jahr, als es um Sirius Black ging. Nach meiner erzwungenen Teilnahme am Turnier im vierten Jahr, gefolgt von Voldemorts Auferstehung. Es gab nun wirklich genug Gelegenheiten."

Daphne griff nach seiner Hand, um ihn zu beruhigen und ihn von seiner Tirade abzulenken. Er lächelte sie an und sagte: "Tut mir leid, Professoren, ich wollte nicht meine Frustration, für das, was Professor Dumbledore getan, oder eben nicht getan hat, für all das, was geschehen ist, auf sie abladen. Er behauptete, dass er es getan habe, um mir eine normale Kindheit zu ermöglichen. Aber meine Kindheit endete in der Nacht zum 1. November 1981. Sie können vielleicht verstehen, warum ich dem Schulleiter nicht darin vertraue, dass er in meinem besten Interesse handelt."

Die immer stoische Minerva McGonagall und Filius Flitwick saßen einfach nur da. Nicht ein Ton kam über ihre Lippen. "Natürlich würden wir es vorziehen, wenn der Direktor nicht von diesem Gespräch informiert wird", warf Daphne mit einem knappen Lächeln ein.

Beide nickten und saßen weiterhin schweigend da. Nach einem Moment zog Flitwick seinen Zauberstab und schnippte kurz mit ihm, sodass ein Muggel-Terminplaner auf seinem Schoß erschien. Seine Lippen schürzend schaute er durch den Kalender. "Ich kann ab morgen, jeden Tag mit ihnen Arbeiten. Anfang August werde ich eine Woche Urlaub mit meinen Enkelkindern verbringen. Ansonsten stehe ich durchgehend zur Verfügung."

McGonagall saß noch einen einen Moment stumm da, bevor sie sagte: "Sind sie sich sicher, dass sie in dieser Situation nicht mit dem Schulleiter reden wollen? Er ist ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer."

Harry war im Begriff zu antworten, als er hörte, wie sich in der Eingangshalle das Flohnetzwerk aktivierte. Heiler Stebbins trat aus dem Kamin und kam, auf der Suche nach den Potters, in den Salon. Er verharrte kurz, als er sah, dass die Beiden mit den Professoren Tee tranken. "Lord Potter", sagte er förmlich, "wenn dies ein ungünstiger Zeitpunkt ist, kann ich später zurückkehren."

Harry sah den Grabessausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines normalerweise fröhlichen Heilers und sagte: "George, was gibt es Neues? Hast du etwas gefunden, was ist passiert?"

Stebbins' Augen flogen zu den Professoren und danach zurück zu Harry. Mit einer Handbewegung, zu den beiden, sagte Harry: "Ich vertraue den Professoren McGonagall und Flitwick. Bitte, du kannst frei sprechen."

Er seufzte und sagte: "Die Krampfanfälle wurden durch einen Leistungsbegrenzungs-Bann, der auf sie einwirkt, verursacht. Ich gehe davon aus, dass wenn sie das Haus ihrer Verwandten verlassen haben, die Banne, die über dem Ort lagen, gebrochen wurden, und sie erhielten sofort ihre gesamte Magie zurück."

Flitwick keuchte entsetzt und nahm den Faden mit einem Unterton von Angst und Ekel auf. "Diese Banne werden in der Regel verwendet, um mächtige magische Kreaturen wie Drachen oder Mantikore zu zähmen. Werden sie auf Personen angewendet, wird der magische Kern auf ein Existenzminimum geschrumpft. Eine abrupte Entfernung der Banne kann manchmal sogar tödlich sein. Aber wer würde das tun?"

"Albus", flüsterte McGonagall und ihr Gesicht war so weiß wie Kreide. "Er kontrolliert die Schutzzauber, die es dort gibt, seit wir dich vor all den Jahren dort gelassen haben, Harry." Sie wandte sich ihm mit verstörtem Gesicht zu.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Harry den Salon und ging auf die Veranda. Daphne war wütend. "Zeig ihnen die gesamte Liste der Verletzungen", zischte sie Stebbins zu.

"Weißt du, Daphne, ich brauche eigentlich Harrys Ermächtigung …" Sie unterbrach ihn mit ihrer erhobenen Hand .

"Onkel George, ich bin seine Frau. Mach es."

Er nickte und reichte McGonagall ein Pergament mit einer vollständigen Liste von Harrys Verletzungen. Sie hielt es so, dass Flitwick es ebenfalls gut lesen konnte.

"Sein Onkel hat ihm das angetan. Dumbledore zwang Harry Jahr für Jahr, dorthin zurückzugehen. Das ist es, was ihr Dumbledore für meinen Harry tat. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er geschlagen wurde, aber das Schlimmste."

Eine einzelne Träne entsprang dem rechten Auge der national renommierten emotionslosen Meisterin der Verwandlung, während dem immer optimistischen Duell- und Zauberkunst-Meister Filius Flitwick plötzlich sehr schlecht wurde, und er abrupt den Salon verließ.

"Ihr Götter über und unter uns …", begann Minerva McGonagall zu beten. Die Verwandlungsmeisterin hielt mit einem Schluchzen inne und erinnerte sich an einen Abend in Surrey, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen.

**. oOo .**

Nach einem Moment, in dem alle ihre Fassung wieder zurück gewannen, stimmte McGonagall dem Tutorium ebenfalls zu. Sie und Flitwick würden, von Montag bis Freitag, jeden Tag nach Rowan Hill kommen. Flitwick um 09:00 Uhr und McGonagall um 11:00 Uhr. Beide Professoren waren guter Dinge, dass das junge Paar dem sechsten Schuljahr weit voraus sein würde.

"Wir werden nicht unbedingt lange an den Standard-Lehrplänen von Hogwarts festhalten", sagte der jetzt ernste Zauberkunstmeister. Mit Blick auf seine zustimmend nickende Kollegin, fuhr er fort: "Wir werden uns auf Kampfzauber und die Verwendung von scheinbaren Nicht-Kampfzaubern in einer Kampfumgebung konzentrieren."

Harry war noch immer draußen, um mit sich selbst ins Reine zu kommen. Heiler Stebbins war ihm gefolgt. "Gibt es ein Buch, das wir kaufen sollten, um es zu studieren?", fragte Daphne die Professoren.

Flitwick rieb sich das Kinn und fragte eine noch immer blasse McGonagall: "McNulty?"

Sie überlegte einen Moment. "Ja, ich denke schon."

Mit Blick auf Daphne, meinte Flitwick: "Erweiterter magischer Kampf, von George McNulty ist das Buch, das wir benutzen. Eine Sache noch, bevor ich zu deinem Ehemann gehe: Wir lehren euch nicht das Duellieren. Wir werden euch Lehren zu kämpfen und zu überleben. Wir unterrichten euch darin, zu verstümmeln und zu töten. Ich möchte, dass ihr beide darüber nachdenkt, bis wir euch, am Montagmorgen, in Rowan Hill treffen." Der kleine Mann sprang aus seinem Stuhl auf und sein Gegenstück stand still neben ihm auf.

Daphne begleitete sie in die Eingangshalle, damit sie zur Abreise das Flohnetzwerk benutzen konnten, als Flitwick mit den Fingern schnippte. "Eine weitere Sache: Sie und Ihr Mann sollten wohl ein Fitness-Programm beginnen. Mal sehen … ", er tippte mit dem Finger gegen sein Kinn und sagte: "Das Duellmeister-Trainings-Handbuch, wird gut geeignet sein. Es hat Trainingsprogramme für Männer und Frauen, beginnt mit Anfänger-Übungen und steigert sich dann." Er verbeugte sich leicht und sagte: "Bis Montag dann." Daraufhin hüpfte mit dem Ruf: "Hogwarts, Zauberkunst-Büro!" in den Kamin.

Minerva schien zu zögern und sagte dann mit leiser Stimme: "Mrs. Potter, ich werde dies ihrem Mann am Montag ebenfalls sagen, allerdings würde ich sie bitten ihm vorab zu sagen, dass ich sein Vertrauen auf gar keinen Fall missbrauchen werde." Sie machte eine kleine Pause, um sich zu sammeln: "Ich werde nicht noch einmal scheitern und ihn damit enttäuschen." McGonagall sah zu Daphne und die junge Frau war erstaunt zu sehen, dass die "Alte Streitaxt" Tränen in den Augen hatte.

Daphne schenkte der älteren Frau ein kleines Lächeln und nickte, bevor das Flohnetzwerk wieder verwendet wurde. Dieses Mal mit dem Ruf: "Hogwarts, Verwandlungs-Büro!"

Sobald McGonagall in den grünen Flammen verschwand, rief Daphne nach Dobby.

Mit einem 'Pop', erschien der Hauself, aber anstatt seiner üblichen sprudelnden, grenzwertig frenetischen Persönlichkeit, war der Hauself in Tränen ausgebrochen. "Ja, Herrin?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme.

Ehrlich besorgt, fragte sie: "Was ist los, Dobby?"

Er sah sie an und sagte: "Meister Harry ist traurig, deshalb ist Dobby traurig."

Etwas erleichtert, fragte sie, "Dobby , wo ist Meister Harry?"

"Er ist an der Torheit."

Daphne drehte sich um und ging aus der Tür in Richtung der kleinen griechischen Struktur, die in viktorianischer Zeit, Torheit genannt wurde. Im Allgemeinen war es ein Ort für Menschen, um sich zu versammeln oder einfach nur in der Sonne oder im Regen zu sitzen.

In der Nähe, sah sie Harry stehen. Er stützte sich auf die Rückseite eines der Stühle und George Stebbins saß ihm gegenüber. Es sah aus, als würde George ihm etwas erklären, während er mit seinen Händen gestikulierte, als ob er einen wichtigen Punkt betonen wollte.

Sie überwand problemlos die drei Schritte und nahm Harry in ihre Arme. Er ließ es einfach geschehen, reagierte überhaupt nicht. Nach ein paar Augenblicken, umarmte er sie so fest, als ob er Kraft und Energie durch die Umarmung bekäme. Nach einer vollen Minute, zog er sich zurück, küsste ihre Stirn und sagte: "Danke!"

"Jederzeit, Harry."

"George hat mich über die Kurz- und Langzeitwirkungen dieser Banne aufgeklärt. Lange Rede kurzer Sinn: Es sollte keine langfristigen Auswirkungen geben. Kurzfristig werde ich, in etwa einer Woche zu einem Punkt kommen, an dem mein magischer Kern beginnen wird, auf die fehlende Wirkung des Bannes zu reagieren. Anstatt, dass sich meine Magie in winzigen Schritten regeneriert, wird es eher wie ein Dammbruch sein."

"Das stimmt", bestätigte George. "Erwartet etwas zufällige Magie und Schmerzen. Wenn es schlimmer wird, ruft mich über das Flohnetzwerk. Ihr werdet im Haupthaus sein?"

Daphne nickte und George sagte: "Gut, ich muss dann auch wieder los. Achtet darauf, wann es so weit ist. Lass dich dann gut von Daphne pflegen, Harry. Herzlichen Glückwunsch und alles Gute, was die Ehe betrifft." George war ein wenig rot bei den letzten Worten und verließ die beiden, eilig in Richtung Sommerhaus.

Daphne nahm Harrys Hand und sie schlenderten den Weg entlang, während gerade die Sonne am Horizont unterging. Nach zehn Minuten des Schweigens, gab sie ihm eine kurze Zusammenfassung des Gespräches und nannte Harry die empfohlenen Texte. Er lächelte leicht bei McGonagalls Entschuldigung. Daphne sagte: "Was bedeutet das alles? "

Harry sah sie an und sagte: "Im ersten Jahr, wollte sie von mir nichts über die Bedrohung des Steins hören, im letzten Jahr erzählte sie mir, dass ich meinen Kopf im Bezug auf Umbridge unten halten sollte, und wollte danach nicht mehr mit mir darüber reden." Er hob seine rechte Hand, an der die Narben der Blutfeder-Sitzungen zu sehen waren. "Ich nehme an, ihr Engagement war auch nicht sonderlich groß, als ich bei den Dursleys zurückgelassen wurde. Hagrid sagte mir, dass er mich in dieser schicksalshaften Halloween-Nacht, auf Dumbledores Befehl hin, aus Godrics Hollow holte. Offenbar war McGonagall dort und wenig erfreut, mich bei meinen Verwandten zurückzulassen, aber sie beugte sich Dumbledores Wunsch. Hagrid ging darüber nie ins Detail. "

Daphne Gesicht verschloss sich und Harry bemerkte es. "Was ist los?" Sie überlegte, was zu sagen sollte. Sie war ein wenig verärgert über die Enthüllungen und schließlich konnte sie es nicht zurückhalten.

"Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass McGonagall dich so oft im Stich gelassen hat. Ich hatte gesagt, sie wäre vertrauenswürdig. Ich lag falsch, tut mir leid."

Harry runzelte seine Stirn ein wenig. "Warum sagst du, dass du denkst, sie wäre nicht vertrauenswürdig?"

Daphnes Gesicht wurde rot, und sie fuchtelte mit ihrer Hand. "Sieh auf ihre Erfolgsbilanz! Als es darauf ankam, ließ sie es einfach geschehen. Sie wollte sich nicht gegen diesen Idioten Dumbledore auflehnen, als es darum ging, dich bei den Dursleys zu lassen. Sie ließ dich hängen, als sie deine Warnungen und Bedenken in Bezug auf den Stein der Weisen ignorierte, und sie ließ die verdammte Kröte dich fast ein Jahr lang foltern!" Am Ende ihrer Tirade, wurde Daphne immer lauter und keuchte hart.

Harry legte sanft eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sie beruhigte sich merklich. Sie kochte noch immer, aber der Vulkan der Gefühle beruhigte sich ziemlich schnell. Sie zog seine Hand von ihrer Schulter und nahm sie in ihre Hände, küsste seine Hand und sagte mit leiser Stimme: "Ich werde meinem Vater nie verzeihen, was er mir angetan hat, und ich werde denen nicht vergeben, die dich verletzt haben. Voldemort, Dumbledore, die Dursleys und nun auch McGonagall."

Harry blinzelte wegen der Liste. Er dachte für eine Sekunde nach und stimmte darin überein, dass die ersten drei auf der Liste korrekt waren, aber es war ein bisschen übertrieben hart, dass McGonagall ebenfalls auf dieser Liste war.

"Daphne", sagte er und zog sie in eine Umarmung. "McGonagall hat sich bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit nicht korrekt verhalten, aber es war nie vorsätzliche Bosheit. Ihre Fehler geschahen aus Angst, sich, in einer Zeit großer Verwirrung, gegen ihren Chef und einen der mächtigsten Zauberer dieses Planeten aufzulehnen. Es war zugegebenermaßen arrogant einen aufgeregten Erstklässler zu ignorieren und im fünften Jahr, fällte sie einfach ein falsches Urteil."

Er hielt inne, sammelte seine Gedanken und Daphne entspannte sich ein wenig in seinen Armen. "Voldemort, Dumbledore und die Dursleys waren alle darauf aus, mich zu verletzen. Absichtlich zu verletzen! Ich sehe diese Motivation nirgendwo bei McGonagall. Ich sage nicht, dass sie so rein wie frisch gefallener Schnee ist, aber ich bin bereit, ihr eine Chance zu geben, und ich möchte, dass du dies ebenfalls tust."

Sie gingen an der Seepromenade entlang und setzten sich auf ihre Bank, um den Sonnenuntergang zu beobachten. Als Daphne sich an ihren Mann lehnte, dachte sie darüber nach, wie ernst die Stimmung geworden war, seit die Professoren erschienen waren.

Die einzigen Menschen, denen gegenüber sie besitzergreifend war und die sie Schützen wollte, waren ihre Geschwister, aber nie so. Sie wollte diejenigen, die ihren Mann verletzt hatten, verletzen und es war ein neues Gefühl. Die Gewalt war neu und nicht sehr willkommen. In der vergangenen Woche, hatte sie eine emotional aufgeladene Situation nach der Anderen erlebt, und es war also kein Wunder, dass sie in dieser extremen Art und Weise reagieren wollte.

Die Besitzgier war auch neu, aber nicht unwillkommen. Es ließ sie innerlich Lächeln und durch ihre Gedanken hallte: _'Er gehört mir.'_

In Erinnerung an ihre eigenen Gefühle, fragte sie: "Wie fühlst du dich?"

"Wegen des Antimagie-Banns?" Sie nickte nur. "Nun, meine Gefühle sind im Moment sehr zwiespältig." Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit seinen Händen durch die Haare, als würde dies Energie, in sein müdes Gehirn übertragen. "Ein Teil von mir, ein sehr großer Teil meines Geistes, will toben und wüten und ist zornig auf Dumbledore. Ich denke, ich habe auch das Recht dazu."

Sie nickte, und er fuhr fort. "Aber der andere Teil von mir ist einfach nur ratlos. Warum sollte Dumbledore dies so einrichten? Wollte er, dass ich scheitere? George hat zugegeben, dass er kein Experte ist, aber er weiß, dass dieser Bann mit dem Blutschutz auf dem Haus zusammenarbeitet. Sie wirkten sogar noch in der Schule auf mich. Ich bin verwirrt. Warum glaubte er, dass dies eine gute Idee wäre."

Sie, mit einem kläglichen, schmerzerfüllten Blick anschauend, fragte er: "Wollte er, dass ich sterbe?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, konnte ihm nicht antworten, während ihr Mann sie fest in seinen Armen hielt, als sie auf ihrer Bank saßen.

Nachdem die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwand und den alltäglichen Tanz im Universum aufführte, schlenderten sie für ein leichtes Abendessen zum Haus zurück. Dobby hatte wohl die Stimmung seines Meisters und seiner Herrin erfasst und hielt eine kalte Platte für sie bereit.

Nach dem Abendessen, ging Harry zurück zu seinen Studien, während Daphne einen Brief an Flourish & Blott's, mit der Bestellliste für ihre neuen Bücher, schrieb. Sie kam in den Salon, um mit einem breiten Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht den Brief abzuschicken.

Ihr Grinsen war ansteckend und Harry lächelte zurück: "Was ist so lustig?"

Sie schickte Diomede los, kuschelte sich neben Harry und spielte mit den Knöpfen seines Hemdes.  
"Ich habe gerade meinen ersten Brief als'Daphne Potter' unterzeichnet."

**. oOo .**

**6. Juli 1996**

Als sie ihr Frühstück beendet hatten, zog Harry spielerisch Daphne von ihrem Stuhl hoch und sagte: "Komm , wir gehen heute unter Muggel, bevor wir Remus treffen."

Daphne hatte ein wenig Angst, überwand sie aber schnell. _'Er wird sich um mich kümmern_._'_ Es war ein neues Gefühl für sie. Sie hatte es bisher nur bei ihrer Mutter gefühlt. Allerdings war Evelyn nicht in der Lage gewesen, sie vor Cyrus zu beschützen. Sie schnaubte bei dem Gedanken, dass Cyrus versuchen würde, über Harry zu bestimmen oder ihn zu schikanieren. _'Meine neuer Harry, würde ihn zerstören.'  
_  
Er trug eine schwarze Hose und ein weißes Hemd, das Matty für ihn gemacht hatte, während Daphne ein Sommerkleid trug, das Harrys Kiefer beinahe auf dem Boden fallen ließ. Sie lächelte, als er ein paar Mal den Kopf schüttelte, um dies zu verhindern, bevor er sagte: "Wir werden zum Tropfenden Kessel flohen und machen dann eine Einkaufstour in der Stadt."

Zehn Minuten später stiegen sie aus ihrem schwarzen Taxi und als Harry ausstieg sagte er mit einem leichten Grinsen: "Willkommen bei Harrods, meine Liebe." Daphnes Augen weiteten sich und ein Grinsen kam über sie, als sie die Hand ihres Mannes packte und ihn in den gigantischen Laden führte.

"Eine Sache noch, Daphne, wir haben nur zwei Stunden."

Eine Stunde, 53 Minuten und 16 Sekunden später, stöhnte Harry, als er die Tür für seine Frau öffnete. "Danke, für diese hervorragende sportliche Betätigung", lächelte sie ihm zu.

Sie waren durch das Kaufhaus gelaufen und hatten Klamotten gekauft. Lässig, semi-formal, formal und Harry bekam einen maßgeschneiderten Anzug, während Daphne sieben Abendkleider gekauft hatte. Ihre Handtasche war ein bisschen sehr prall mit all den geschrumpften Taschen gefüllt. Sie nahm seine Hand und sie gingen zum Taxistand um zu einem Sportgeschäft zu fahren. Harry wollte ein Trainingsgerät und passende Kleidung kaufen.

Sie schaute auf ihre neue Vacheron Constantin Uhr, die Harry für sie gekauft hatte. Sie war wunderschön und atemberaubend. Als er, nachdem er den Scheck zum Zahlen überreicht hatte, die Uhr um ihr Handgelenk gelegt hatte, warf sie einen Blick darauf. "Liebster, wie viele Galleonen sind 17.000 Pfund?", hatte sie geflüstert.

Nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens, sagte er: "Etwa 3500 Galleonen." Sie fiel aufgrund der Summe beinahe in Ohnmacht. Küsste ihn stattdessen leidenschaftlich und zog ihn für ein paar Minuten in einen Umkleideraum. Nachdem der Monitor in dem Umkleideraum zum fünften Mal sein Bild gewechselt hatte, verließen sie ihn ein wenig zerzaust, aber glücklich lächelnd.

Er nahm sie mit zu McDonalds und sie aß seine Pommes und auch ihre eigenen. Sie nahm einen Bissen von dem Hamburger, legte diesen taktvoll zurück in seine kleine Box und verschloss sie.

Sie hatten genug Zeit, sodass sie, in ihrem Abteil kuschelnd, mit dem Zug nach Surrey fuhren. Da es kurz nach dem Mittagessen war, wurden sie nicht gestört, als sie über ihr Leben plauderten. Sie erweiterten und vertieften dabei das Verständnis für den jeweils Anderen.

So glücklich sie auch war, so empfand sie auch ein wenig Ehrfurcht. Sie und Harry passten einfach zusammen. Daphne wollte ein besserer Mensch für ihn sein. Nicht nur, weil sie sich nach seiner Zustimmung sehnte, sondern auch, weil sie ihn nicht enttäuschen wollte. Sie wäre fast von ihrem Stuhl gefallen, als er ihr sagte, dass er das Gefühl habe, dass er nicht gut genug für sie sei, aber dass er sein Bestes tun würde, um ein guter Mann und Ehemann für sie zu sein.

"Du bist so ein guter Mensch, Liebster. Ich fühle mich nicht würdig", fügte sie in einem unterwürfigen Ton hinzu. Er lächelte nur und schüttelte seinen Kopf, während der Zug grollend anhielt.

**. oOo .**

"Also, erzähl mir etwas über die Fünfzehn."

Sie lehnte sich an ihn heran. "Nun, gerade jetzt gibt es im Hogwarts zwei weitere Oberhäupter der alten und noblen Häuser. Longbottom und Bones."

"Susan? Wirklich? Eine Frau als Oberhaupt eines Hauses?"

Sie schlug ihn spielerisch. "Ja, du sexistisches Schwein." Sie lachte über seine gestammelte Entschuldigung. "Da Susans Vater das Oberhaupt des Hauses Bones war, bevor er getötet wurde und sie sein einziges Kind ist, ist sie das Oberhaupt, bis ein Sohn von ihr volljährig wird."

"Das ist ziemlich mittelalterlich."

"Nun, es sind aus gutem Grund alteund noble Häuser."

Sie tippte nachdenklich mit ihren Fingernägeln auf ihren Oberschenkel. "Hannah Abbots Cousin zweiten Grades ist das Oberhaupt des Hauses der Abbotts, Terry Boots Großonkel ist Oberhaupt des Hauses der Boots." Sie hörte auf nachzudenken und mit ihren Fingernägeln zu trommeln, als ob sie zählen würde, und sagte dann: "Oh, MacMillan. Sein Onkel ist das Oberhaupt seines Hauses."

Sie setzte sich auf. "Es wäre gut, zwischen ihnen Verbindungen herzustellen. Abbott, Boot und MacMillan sind nicht die Oberhäupter ihrer Häuser, aber sie haben Verbindungen zu den anderen Oberhäuptern der Fünfzehn. Es ist, gesellschaftlich wie politisch, klug mit ihnen verbunden zu sein."

Harry nickte und versuchte, all das in sich aufzunehmen. Er sagte Daphne, dass er dachte, politischer Einfluss wäre wertlos, und sie hatte heftig geantwortet. "Wenn du eine Person, durch den Einfluss, als Oberhaupt einer der Fünfzehn, vor dem Tode retten kannst, würdest du es tun?"

Die Antwort auf die Frage war klar, sodass er ab jetzt so gut er konnte zuhörte und lernte.

"Jetzt", fuhr sie fort, "bist du Black und Potter. Die Anderen der Fünfzehn werden ausströmen und versuchen, dich für ihre Ziele einzuspannen." Sie hatte ihm auch erklärt, dass die Fünfzehn erhebliche Kontrolle im Zaubergamot hatten. "Die Hälfte der Fünfzehn könnte eine Abstimmung oder Wahl im Zaubergamot aufheben oder zu ihren Gunsten beeinflussen. Du hast zwei der aktiven Stimmen."

"Wenn die Fünfzehn so mächtig und einflussreich sind, warum haben sie dann nichts unternommen und ließen die Dinge werden, wie sie nun sind?"

Daphne saß verdutzt drein. Nach einigen Augenblicken ließ sie ihre Hände sinken und sagte: "Ich weiß es nicht."

Harry nickte, lehnte sich zurück und zog sie in seine Arme. Es war eigentlich ziemlich beängstigend für ihn. Er schien so viel Verantwortung zu haben, aber er hatte weder die Vorbereitung noch das Wissen, um diese Rolle anzunehmen und erfolgreich zu sein.

"Longbottom und Bones, mit ihnen kommst du gut aus, oder?"

Harry nickte. "Ja, Neville ist ein Freund und Susan war letztes Jahr in der DA."

Daphne nickte, "Gut, ihr drei könntet eine Machtbasis bilden, die unsere magische Gesellschaft für die nächsten Hundert Jahre dominiert."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich ein wenig. Nach einer Weile lächelte er leicht. "Hast du eine Ahnung, wie wahnsinnig eifersüchtig Malfoy sein wird?"

Daphne verdrehte die Augen und lachte. "Männer", murmelte sie. "Du weißt, dass die Malfoys so reich sind wie du?"

"Wie wir es sind", korrigierte er sie.

Sie sah ihn überrascht an, während sich ein albernes Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht legte und sie küsste ihn sanft.

Er kicherte leicht über ihre Reaktion. "Ich verstehe. Du sammelst Punkte." Sein Blick wurde nachdenklich und verlor sich. "Ich frage mich …"

"Was?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nevilles Großmutter. Neville sagt, sie sei eine echte Koryphäe, wenn es um Pflichten und Verpflichtungen geht. Ich frage mich, ob sie uns Gehör schenken würde? Ich wette, sie ist eine wahre Quelle an Information und Beratung. Ich gebe zu, ich fühle mich ziemlich überfordert und unvorbereitet."

Daphne nickte beeindruckt. "Gute Idee. Aber du solltest diesen Brief schreiben. Es scheint mir Lady Augusta gegenüber zu vermessen, wenn ich ihn schreiben würde." 

**. oOo .**

Sie betraten den "Birnbaum". Das Teehaus, in dem sie Remus treffen wollten und Harry stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Es war wie Madam Puddifoot, aber mit Klasse. Nachdem sie sich kurz umgesehen hatten, entdeckten sie Remus, der mit einer Kanne Tee an einem Tisch im hinteren Teil des Ladens saß und in seine Tasse starrte.

Als sie sich auf den Weg zu ihm machten, bemerkte Daphne, dass er sehr schlecht aussah. Heruntergekommener, als sie ihn je im dritten Jahr gesehen hatte. Sein Haar war schmutzig und zerzaust. Er hatte dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen und es sah aus, als hätte er sich seit drei oder vier Tagen nicht rasiert.

Lupin war überrascht, als Harry den Stuhl für Daphne zurecht rückte. Auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen zwischen Harry und Daphne, verhielt er sich ruhig, bis Harry sich neben sie setzte. "Professor Lupin, ich würde ihnen gerne meine Frau vorstellen, Daphne Potter."

Remus ' Augen weiteten sich und er wiederholte die fischähnlichen Bewegungen, die die Professoren am Tag zuvor an den Tag gelegt hatten. _'Vielleicht ist es eine Professorensache'_, lachte Daphne in sich hinein

"Äh, gut. Ich …" Der Werwolf riss sich mit aller, ihm zur Verfügung stehenden, Gewalt zusammen. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch euch beiden. Wie kam es dazu?"

Harrys glücklicher Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich in einen düsteren. "Bevor wir weiter darauf eingehen, müssen sie einige meiner Fragen beantworten, Professor."

"Remus, nenne mich einfach Remus. Oder auch Moony, wenn das für dich einfacher ist."

Harry nickte leicht. "Richtig, Moony, ich brauche klare Antworten."

"Natürlich, Harry. Was willst du wissen?"

"Wenn du gezwungen wärst, zwischen Dumbledore und mir zu wählen, wen würdest du wählen?"

Remus starrte Harry für eine Sekunde an. "Dich", antwortete er schlicht.

Harry betrachtete die letzte Verbindung zu seinen Eltern mit einem verbittertem Blick. "Wirklich? Würdest du dann, und ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber würdest du mir deine Abwesenheit in meinem Leben erklären, bis ich in meinem dritten Jahr war und auch deine Abwesenheit danach?"

Der ältere Mann seufzte, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und betrachtete nachdenklich seine Teetasse. Nach einem Moment murmelte er: "Beides sehr gute Fragen."

Ohne aufzublicken, sagte Lupin: "Du musst eines verstehen, Harry. Von Ende '81, bis ungefähr Mitte '84, zweifelte ich und tauchte unter." Er sah den dunkelhaarigen jungen Mann mit Tränen in den Augen an. Natürlich erinnerte er sich lebhaft an diese Zeit in seinem Leben. "Stell dir vor, dass Ron, Hermine und Neville alle getötet wurden und Ginny wäre dafür verantwortlich."

Harry nickte. "Das kann ich nachvollziehen."

Daphne sah, als unparteiische Beobachterin, auf das Zusammenspiel. Sie mochte Lupin als Lehrer, der beste, den sie in Verteidigung je hatte und doch war sie besorgt. Intellektuell gesehen, wusste sie, dass die ganze Hysterie über Werwölfe Blödsinn war; aber sie konnte nicht anders, als sich in seiner Gegenwart unwohl zu fühlen. Dies irritierte sie unendlich, weil sie wusste, dass, solange sie sich darauf beschränkten, sich nicht zu transformieren, es unerheblich war, ob eine Person ein Werwolf ist oder nicht. Dennoch war es so. Die Konditionierung, dass Werwölfe böse sind und gemieden werden sollten, fruchtete. Es beschämte und verärgerte sie, dass sie so fühlte.

Zurück in der Gegenwart, beobachtet sie, wie Lupin gebrochen die Wahrheit über seine Vergangenheit erzählte, aber seltsamerweise schien Harry davon unberührt.

Remus blickte zurück auf seine Teetasse und eine einzelne Träne rann über seine Wange, die er schnell fort wischte. "Als ich schließlich begann, mich zusammen zu reißen, ging ich zu Dumbledore, um herauszufinden, wo du warst. Da Sirius im Gefängnis war, wusste ich, dass er weiß, wo du hingebracht wurdest."

Er seufzte, setzte seine Tasse ab und fuhr mit seinen Händen durch sein verfilztes Haar. "Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, dass er "Spezialbanne" rund um deinen Wohnort errichtet habe, und wenn irgendein Magier sich ihnen nähert, würden sie "sehr kraftvoll", möglicherweise sogar tödlich reagieren."

Die Augen der Potters weiteten sich aufgrund dieser offensichtlichen Lüge und Remus lächelte ein gebrochenes Lächeln. "Ich weiß. Es klingt jetzt sehr unglaubwürdig, aber zu der Zeit glaubte ich ihm und was sollte ich tun? Ihn verprügeln, bis er mir sagen würde, wo du wärst?" Harry und Daphne lächelten schließlich zum ersten Mal bei dieser Aussage.

Er schüttelte reumütig seinen Kopf. "Ich wusste nicht, wo du warst. Im Nachhinein erfuhr ich, dass Lily eine Schwester hatte, aber nicht, dass sie geheiratet hatte oder wo sie nun lebte. Ich hatte ein hübsches Sümmchen von James und Lily geerbt, aber ich hatte den Großteil davon in den vergangenen Jahren für Nahrung, Unterkunft und reichlich Feuerwhiskey verbraucht."

"Als du schließlich in die Schule kamst, dachte ich darüber nach heimlich in die Schule zu schleichen und mich dir zu stellen."

Daphne sah zu ihrem grinsenden Mann und ihrem ebenfalls grinsenden ehemaligen Lehrer, während sie sich fragte, warum dies eine gute Idee gewesen sein sollte. Als sie nachfragte, sagte Harry: "Erinnere mich, dir später über die Rumtreiber zu erzählen. meine Liebste."

Lupins Grinsen wurde breiter, verschwand aber schnell, als er sagte: "Aber ich verlor meine Nerven und tat es nicht. Ich fiel zurück in meinen Zyklus aus Angst und Leid." Er sah zu Harry und bekam ein verständnisvolles Nicken von ihm.

Der Werwolf fuchtelte frustriert mit seiner Hand."Am Ende war ich ein Feigling. Nach deinem dritten Jahr, hatte ich, vor allem finanziell, wenig Hoffnung. Als Sirius und ich in deinem vierten Jahr abtauchten, und wir einfach irgendwo lebten, war es um seine Gesundheit sehr schlecht bestellt, und ich musste auf ihn aufpassen."

Er sah in diesem Moment direkt in Harrys Augen und mit einem Hauch von Feuer in der Stimme sagte er: "Den Sommer nach dem Turnier, verbrachte ich täglich mindestens acht Stunden und viele Nächte damit, dich zu bewachen. Ich apparierte in dein Schlafzimmer und beruhigte dich, wenn du Albträume hattest."

"Warum hast du nicht wenigstens dann mit mir gesprochen?", fragte Harry leise.

Mit einem Seufzer sagte der ältere Mann, "Ich hatte Angst, dass ich dich nicht genügend unterrichtet hätte. Obwohl ich damals wusste und nun endgültig weiß, dass es außerhalb meiner Kontrolle lag. Ich hatte schreckliche Angst, ich würde es vermasseln und wäre nicht in der Lage, dich zu schützen, daher habe ich emotional Distanz zu dir gehalten."

Daphne biss sich auf die Lippe und sah zu ihrem Mann. Harry saß einfach nur und da, verarbeitete stumm, was gesagt wurde. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten. "Verzeihen sie Remus, aber das ist so viel Bullshit, ich weiß wirklich nicht, womit ich da beginnen soll."

Auf die überraschten Gesichtsausdrücke der beiden Männer hin, sagte sie zu dem Älteren, "Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum du denkst, dass du Harry nicht genug unterrichtet hast. Du warst unser bester Lehrer. Du hast ihm den Patronus-Zauber beigebracht. Wie du früher bereits sagtest, lehnte Dumbledore es ab, dass du dich meinem Mann offenbarst. Dir wurde diese Möglichkeit, ohne Eigenverschulden verweigert. Nun bist du etwas "beunruhigt"? Schwachsinn, sage ich."

Lupin sah sie schockiert an, was sich zu einem Lächeln veränderte und zu einem kichernden Mann wurde, der um Jahre jünger aussah. "Danke, Daphne, darf ich dich Daphne nennen?" Auf ihr Nicken hin, fuhr er fort: "Niemand hat mir bisher so die Leviten gelesen, seit Lily starb."

Sein Kichern erstarb und er saß still da und dachte nach. Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen Harry und Daphne sich Tee nachgossen und Harry zur Theke ging, um einen Teller mit Keksen für sie alle zu bestellen, knabberte Remus an seinem Butterkeks und sagte mit verlorener Stimme:  
"Ich hatte Angst. Ich hatte Angst, dass du denkst, dass ich dich im Stich gelassen habe. Ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich James, Lily und sogar Sirius im Stich gelassen. Ich hatte Angst, dass du mich ablehnen würdest, weil du über meine Lykanthropie Bescheid weißt." Er hob seine Hand, um die Einwände, die sein jüngerer Begleiter äußern wollte, zu verhindern.

"Angst kennt keine Gründe. Ich sagte dir, was ich fühlte. Was alles noch schlimmer machte, war: Ich konnte nie sehr gut mit Angst umgehen. Berufsrisiko, wenn man als eine "dunkle Kreatur" gekennzeichnet ist, weißt du?"

Harry sah Remus mit einem fragenden Ausdruck an und Moony holte weiter aus. "Leute werfen Steine auf mich, spucken auf mich, geben mir die schlimmsten Namen, die du dir vorstellen kannst. Ich wurde von mehr Arbeitsplätzen gefeuert, als ich zählen kann und noch vieles mehr. Nach einer Weile erwartet eine Person die Ablehnung, und wenn es, wie bei dir, eine Hoffnung auf eine Beziehung mit jemandem gibt, fühle ich unglaublich viel Angst davor, dass ich verlieren würde, was ich mir so verzweifelt wünsche. Ich kann nicht sehr gut mit dieser Angst umgehen, sodass ich in der Regel, in der Erwartung weglaufe, dass ich wieder abgelehnt werde."

Daphne nickte. Sie mochte es nicht, aber es war ehrlich.

Harry dachte ebenso. "Danke, dass du so ehrlich zu mir bist, Moony. Ich brauche ehrliche Leute um mich herum." Er hielt inne und warf einen Blick auf seine Frau, die zustimmend nickte.

"Moony, bist du an einer kurzfristigen Anstellung interessiert?" 

**. oOo .**

Harry erklärte ihm, ähnlich wie bei der Diskussion mit den Professoren am vorherigen Tag, grundlegend die Prophezeiung und die Notwendigkeit für seine erweiterte Ausbildung.

"Unsere Ausbildung", warf Daphne an dieser Stelle ein.

Remus Lupin schüttelte sich und ergriff diese Gelegenheit. "Ja, ich brauche dringend ein paar gute Nachrichten, sagt mir, wie ihr zwei dazu gekommen seid, dass ihr verheiratet seid." Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen fuhr er fort: "Ich hoffe, es sind keine Nachkommen unterwegs."

Daphne nahm die Herausforderung an. "Noch nicht, aber wir arbeiten daran."

Remus lachte und sah dann Harry und Daphne erwartungsvoll an. Harrys Gesicht verlor jeden Ausdruck, und er starrte in seinen Schoß. Daphne streckte sich, strich über seinen Rücken und sagte: "Ich saß am Abend des 30. Juni in der Nähe des Ullswater Sees, der die Greengrass und Potter Grundstücke voneinander trennt …"

Als Daphne ihm einen kurzen Überblick über Harrys Verletzungen gab, griff Remus mit beiden Händen über den Tisch und nahm Harrys Hände in seine eigenen. Daphne sah Tränen über das Gesicht des älteren Mannes laufen, als er in das Gesicht des Sohnes seines besten Freundes sah. Nach einem Moment kam Remus um den Tisch und nahm Harry in seine Arme, was der nach einem Augenblick erwiderte.

Als die beiden ihre Umarmung beendeten, erzählte Daphne die Geschichte weiter. Als sie zum Ehevertrag kam, fuhr sie in ironischem Ton fort und beschrieb ihre Diskussion mit Harry. Remus strahlte Harry an und kicherte. "Genau das, was dein Vater getan hätte."

Am Ende der Geschichte, saßen die drei magischen Personen, emotional ausgewrungen und ein wenig hungrig da. "Wo bist du untergekommen, Remus?"

"An dem Ort, wo Sirius aufwuchs."

Harry nickte und drehte sich zu seiner Frau: "Den Ort hat Dumbledore unter einem Fidelius.".Sie nickte verstehend.

"Ok, gehen wir etwas essen. Dabei können wir auch noch ein wenig über den Unterrichtsstoff für den Sommer sprechen."

Sie gingen ein paar Blocks weiter zu einem Ort, den Remus kannte. "Indian Guru Restaurant. Das beste indische Essen außerhalb der Innenstadt von London. Ich kenne den Kerl und seine Frau, die das Hotel führen. Folgt mir."

Daphne betrat mit leicht aufgerissenen Augen das Restaurant und Harry beugte sich zu ihr. "Hast du schon einmal Indisch gegessen?"

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Nein, habe ich nicht. Wir werden es gemeinsam entdecken." Sie sah ihn an und wollte seine Lippen küssen. _'Du bist so fürsorglich.'_

Sie hatten ein wundervolles Abendessen. Sie diskutierten mit Remus über das Menü, und während des Essens, erzählte Moony Geschichten über die Rumtreiber und ihre Streiche, während ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts. Bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit, spuckte Daphne fast ihr Wasser aus, so sehr musste sie lachen. Als sie herausgefunden hatte, dass Snape das primäre Ziel der Rumtreiber war, begann sie unkontrollierbar kichern.

"Was ist so lustig?", fragte Harry lächelnd.

Nach einem Moment oder auch Zweien, antwortete sie: "Die meisten Slytherins hassen diesen fettigen Schleimbeutel. Er bevorzugt uns so sehr, dass es schwer ist, schlecht über ihn zu reden. Um ihn zu schikanieren, sollten wir ihm nicht unterzeichnete Beleidigungen der Rumtreiber schicken, um ihn los zu werden."

Remus lachte darüber. "In unserem sechsten Jahr, zuckte er jedes Mal zusammen, wenn er James oder Sirius sah. Es war auf der linken Seite seines Gesichts, in der Nähe seines Auges. Wenn man genauer hinsah, sah es so aus, als wenn er ihnen zuzwinkern würde."

Als sich das Gelächter gelegt hatte, nahm Harry einen Schluck von seinem Drink. "Moony, ist der Orden eigentlich auf der Suche nach mir?", hakte er nach.

Lupins Gesicht wurde für eine Minute traurig, als er sich an die Sorge der letzten Tage erinnerte und nickte.

Nachdem sein Blick für eine Minute in weite Ferne gerichtet schien. sagte Harry: "Geh ruhig hin und sage ihnen, dass du mich gesehen hast und dass ich sicher bin. Nichts darüber, wo ich und Daphne leben."

Der Werwolf nickte und nahm einen Bissen von seinem Abendessen. "Werden Dumbledore oder Snape in der Lage sein, in deinen Kopf einzudringen?", wollte Daphne wissen.

Er lächelte sie an und tippte gegen seine Stirn. "Werwolf!", sagte er mit einem Grinsen: "Es ist kein sicherer Ort für eine Legilimentiker. Der Geist des Wolfes schützt meine Gedanken ohne jegliche Anstrengung oder Steuerung von mir. Es würde den Geist des Legilimentikers in Stücke reißen."

Harry bezahlte das Essen und schon schlenderten sie durch die Tür in die Dunkelheit hinaus. "Ich werde morgen in Rowan Hill sein", sagte Remus. "Ich werde euch beide auf Herz und Nieren prüfen, und dann mit Filius und Minerva sprechen, sodass wir die Stunden koordinieren können."

Harry nickte und schaute mit einem bittenden Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu Daphne. Besorgt, schlang sie ihren Arm um seinen und lehnte sich an ihn. Schließlich sagte Harry mit leiser Stimme , "Moony, ich bin so traurig wegen Sirius."

Tränen traten in die Augen der beiden Männer und sie sahen beide gleichzeitig auf den gerissenen Bürgersteig, als kenne dieser die Geheimnisse des Lebens. Mit erstickter Stimme, antwortete Remus: "Danke, Harry, er war mein bester Freund." Er legte seine große, vernarbte Hand auf Harrys Schulter und sprach leise weiter. "Ich verstehe nicht, was genau passiert ist. Sirius traf seine Wahl und ging hinaus wie ein Mann, nicht wie ein gehetztes Tier. Ich weiß eines mit Sicherheit, dass er dir nicht die Schuld dafür gibt."

Harry konnte nur nicken und Remus Umarmte ihn kurz. "Bis Montag", sagte er noch, bevor er disapparierte.

Sie standen, während Harry seine Fassung wiedergewann, auf dem Bürgersteig. Nach ein oder zwei Minuten, lächelte er seine Frau an. "Lass uns ein Eis essen gehen."

**. oOo .**

**7. Juli 1996**

Harry und Daphne plauderten, während sie ihr reichhaltiges Frühstück beendeten und Dobby alles verpackte und nach Rowan Hill schickte. Daphne wollte Tracey sehen und Harry wollte Hermine besuchen. Als er ihr von seiner Absicht erzählte, fixierte sie ihm mit einem starren Blick.

"Also, wirst du aus eigenem Antrieb eine ungebundene Frau besuchen gehen?"

Völlig verblüfft, starrte er sie nur an. "Aber sie ist einer meiner besten Freunde, mehr nicht!" Daraufhin folgten gut 15 Sekunden Stille, bevor sie angefangen hatte zu lachen.

"Ich necke dich nur." Sie machte eine Pause "Aber nur, weil es Granger ist." Nach einem kurzen Kuss, ging sie zum Kamin. Von dort rief über ihre Schulter: "Treffen wir uns zum Mittagessen in Rowan Hill?"

"Ich liebe dich", gab er zur Antwort.

Sie hielt inne. In ihrem Kopf, stoppten alle Gedanken und Pläne für den Tag, als ob der Lärm von einer überfüllten Straße plötzlich verstummte. Sie drehte sich um, lief zurück zu ihm und umarmte ihn fest.

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Nach einem Moment, zog sie sich zurück und sah das sanfte Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. "Es ist noch so neu, manchmal überrascht es mich noch selbst, dass du mich liebst", sagte sie leise.

Er küsste sie sanft. "Geh ruhig, wir werden uns zum Mittagessen wieder sehen."

Sie lächelte ihm zu, als sie in den grünen Flammen verschwand. 

**. oOo .**

Sie tauchte im Kamin des Eingangsfoyers im Davis Hall auf, als Belinda Davis sie gerade, mit einem Hauself im Schlepptau, durchschritt.

"Daphne, was für eine Überraschung. Wir haben nicht erwartet, dass du …" die ältere Frau unterbrach sich, als sie den Ring an Daphnes Hand bemerkte.

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, sagte Belinda: "Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, ich könnte zur Hochzeit kommen."

Daphne errötete leicht. "Ist Tracey zu Hause? Ich möchte die Geschichte nicht noch einmal erzählen müssen."

Nachdem der Hauself losgeschickt wurde, Tracey und ihren Besuch Blaise zu holen, gab Belinda Daphne ein kleines Lächeln und sagte: "Komm, mein Liebe, wir verheirateten Frauen müssen zusammenhalten."

Nachdem der Elf ihnen Tee serviert und einschenkt hatte, kam Tracey, gefolgt von Blaise, herein. Sie sahen beide ein bisschen zerzaust aus und Daphne verbarg ein Lächeln hinter dem Rand ihrer Tasse. "Hallo, Daphne. Was gibt es Neues …" Sie sah auf Daphnes Ring und ihr Gesicht verhärtete sich. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du geheiratet, und mir nicht einmal Bescheid gesagt hast."

Blaise´ Augen weiteten sich vor Schock. Tracey hatte ihm nur einen kleinen Überblick gegeben. "Daphne geht mit Potter und sie liebt ihn. Wir müssen ihr helfen", war das gesamte Ausmaß der Diskussion. „Verheiratet?"

Daphne hielt ihre Hand hoch und erzählte die Geschichte ihres Ehevertrages. Am Ende, war Tracey beruhigt. Blaise schüttelte seinen Kopf und murmelte: "Verdammte Gryffindors."

Belinda neigte ihren Kopf und sagte: "Vor dem Hintergrund unserer Diskussion von vor einigen Tagen, war dies wohl nicht unerwünscht? "

Daphne schenkte ihr ein breites Lächeln. "Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich freue mich sogar darüber."

Belinda nickte, während ihre Tochter und der Freund ihrer Tochter die Informationen verarbeiteten. "Nun, es löst euer Problem. Ihr zwei werdet noch in euren jeweiligen Häusern sein, werdet aber im Schlafsaal für Ehepartner in der Nähe des Ravenclaw-Turms leben."

Sie saß für eine Minute nachdenklich da und sagte: "Es gab, ein paar Jahre vor mir, ein Ehepaar. Ich versuche bereits mich daran zu erinnern, aber es ist mir entglitten, wie die Regeln sie beeinflussten. Du solltest wahrscheinlich Professor Snape schreiben ihm von deiner Ehe berichten und eine Kopie der Hogwarts Regeln für verheiratete Schüler anfordern."

Daphnes Gesicht musste sie, trotz ihrer Bemühungen, verraten haben und die anderen drei lachten. "Ja, Professor Snape ist meistens nicht gerade sehr angenehm, legt eine schreckliche Hygiene und unmögliche Manieren an den Tag. Allerdings würde es ein langer und unangenehmer Weg für dich werden, falls du nicht die Höflichkeit besitzt, ihn vorab darüber zu informieren. Du solltest auch den Schulleiter und die stellvertretende Schulleiterin formal informieren. Dies sollte ein gemeinsamer Brief regeln."

In der Stille, die folgte, sagte Blaise mit seiner glattesten und kultiviertesten Stimme: "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu Ihrer Ehe, meine Dame." Er stand auf und gab Daphne eine vorbildliche, perfekte Verbeugung.

Tracey stand ebenfalls auf und umarmte ihre Freundin lächelnd. "Bist du glücklich?", flüsterte sie in Daphnes Ohr.

"Begeistert!"

Tracey nickte und sie diskutierten über die Schule und die Veränderungen, die sie nun erwarteten. „Eines noch, ich habe vergessen zu fragen, ob du nun rechtlich erwachsen bist?"

Daphne lächelte, zog ihren Zauberstab und veränderte Traceys Haarfarbe in Slytherin Grün.

"Ich denke, das ist dann wohl ein Ja", sagte Blaise.

"Malfoy wird den Verstand verlieren", merkte er an, während Belinda Traceys Haarfarbe in ihr normales Butterblond zurück verwandelte. "Nicht nur, dass er ein Auge auf dich geworfen hat, ist er auch wahnsinnig eifersüchtig auf Potter. Zwei für eins."

"Hast du denn schon mit deinem Vater gesprochen?", wollte Tracey wissen.

Daphne schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Mutter war glücklich, Astoria war ein wenig störrisch, aber das hielt nur kurz an. Phillip war so süß. Er fragte Harry, ob er ihm beibringt, wie man Sucher wird."

Sie alle lächelten aufgrund dieser Aussage, und Belinda sagte: "Du bist jetzt die Frau des Kopfes einer der Fünfzehn, du solltest bald etwas über deine Aufgaben und Verantwortlichkeiten lernen."

Daphne nickte. "Eigentlich ist Harry Lord Potter und Lord Black. Wir werden Lady Augusta Longbottom um ein wenig ihrer kostbaren Zeit bitten und werden versuchen von ihren Erfahrungen zu lernen. Ich glaube, ihr Mann war für über hundert Jahre Longbottom von Longbottom."

Sie streute diese Informationen ganz bewusst. Tracey war eine großartige Freundin, aber Informationen wie diese waren zu interessant, um sie nicht in der Gerüchteküche zu verbreiten. Daphne machte ihren Status mit der Absicht bekannt, um in der Schule ihre Sicherheit und ihren Status noch weiter zu festigen. Sie nickte Tracey leicht zu, damit sie wusste, dass diese Informationen für die Gerüchteküche zugelassen waren.

Blaise hatte eine berechnenden Blick auf seinem Gesicht, sagte aber nichts.

Sie unterhielten sich ein paar Stunden. Daphne gab aus Sicherheitsgründen nur zögerlich Informationen über ihre Lebensumstände weiter. Kurz vor Mittag, errichtete sie Privatsphäre-Zauber und stieg in den Kamin, während sie "Rowan Hill!" rief, um in den grünen Flammen nach Hause zurück zu kehren.

Sie trat, in der massiven Eingangshalle ihrer neuen Heimat, aus dem Kamin. Die Eingangshalle war fast so groß wie die von Hogwarts, aber wo Hogwarts mit schlichtem grauen Granit gebaut wurde, wurde Rowan Hills Eingangshalle aus weißem italienischen Marmor gefertigt. Sie betrachtete fassungslos diese atemberaubende Schönheit. Direkt gegenüber dem Kamin, sodass es einfach nicht zu übersehen war, war ein fünfzehn Meter hohes Potter Wappen in Gold und Platin angebracht. Verschiedene Gemälde von Vorfahren, die eine bemerkenswert markante Ähnlichkeit mit Harry aufwiesen, waren über die Wände der Halle verstreut.

Sie rief nach Harry und er kam aus der Bibliothek. "Ich bin hier."

Er hatte schon einige Bücher über einen der zwei Arbeitstische in der groß dimensionierten Bibliothek ausgebreitet. Eines hatte er offen vor sich, es schien von Hand geschrieben zu sein.

Er hielt es so, dass sie hinein sehen konnte. "Es ist ein Kompendium der letzten Oberhäupter der Familie Potter darüber, was es heißt einer der Fünfzehn zu sein. Über 900 Jahre Rat und Wissen. Ziemlich beeindruckend. Ich habe damit begonnen, die Einträge von vor 200 Jahren, bis zur Gegenwart zu lesen. Wenn wir mehr Zeit haben, werde ich auch noch die älteren Einträge lesen."

Sie setzte sich neben ihn und zog einige der anderen Bücher zu sich. _'Zaubergamot: Richtlinien und Verfahren, Zauberer Gesetz Band I, Gringotts und Du: Ein Kompendium über Dienstleistungen und Vorschriften.'_ Dort lagen sogar noch mehr und sie war beeindruckt. Er war wirklich bereit zu lernen und sich in seine Rolle als Oberhaupt einzuarbeiten.

"Wie ist es mit Granger ausgegangen?"

Er stellte sein Buch nach unten und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde unsagbar traurig. "Ihre Eltern wollen nicht mehr, dass sie Hogwarts besucht."

**. oOo .**

Daphne saß entsetzt schauend da, als Harry ihr von seinem Besuch bei Hermine erzählte. "Ich apparierte zu einem Park, von dem ich wusste, dass er in der Nähe ihres Zuhauses lag, und begab mich dorthin. Als sie die Tür öffnete, konnte ich mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sie geweint hatte und als sie mitbekam, dass ich an der Tür war, warf sie sich in meine Arme und schluchzte."

Daphne lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und konnte diese gut nachvollziehen. Wenn ihre Eltern verlangen würden, dass sie die Schule verlässt, wäre ihre Reaktion wohl ähnlich. Natürlich erst, nachdem sie, sie getötet hätte.

"Wir stolperten ins Haus und fielen auf die Couch, während sie weinte. Nach etwa zehn Minuten sagte sie mir, dass sich ihre Eltern über ihren Einbruch in die Mysteriumsabteilung und nach allem, was in den Jahren zuvor geschehen war, wirklich sehr aufgeregt hatten. Sie sagten ihr, dass sie wegen der Verletzungen während all der Jahre, die Schule verlassen muss."

Er rieb sich das Gesicht und fuhr mit seinen Händen durch sein Haar. "Sie war fast schon hysterisch. Sie hatte versucht, es mit ihnen zu diskutieren, aber anscheinend unterbrach ihr Vater sie und sagte: "Es ist entschieden. Ich will nichts mehr von diesen magischen Torheiten hören." Harry sah Daphne mit großem, Schmerz im Blick an. "Sie war am Boden zerstört."

Harry saß einfach da, seine Unterarme auf den Oberschenkeln, die Hände in den Haaren. Sie rückte ihren Stuhl näher und begann, in langsamen, sanften Kreisen seinen Rücken zu massieren. "Ich weiß nicht, was zu tun ist, Daphne", murmelte er nach ein paar Minuten.

"Ich weiß", reagierte sie mit einem Hauch von Feuer. "Wir werden heute Abend dorthin zurück kehren, und mit den Grangers diskutieren."

Fünfzehn Minuten später, kritzelte Harry ein kurzes Schreiben an Hermine und Hedwig flog davon, bevor das Mittagessen fertig war. Daphne erzählte ihm von ihren Gesprächen in Davis Hall und was sie mit "kontrollierter Verbreitung von Informationen", meinte.

Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Glaubst du wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist?"

Sie kroch auf seinen Schoß und küsste seinen Hals, was einen Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen ließ. _'Zaubergesellschafts-Lektionen beginnen erneut'_, dachte sie zu sich selbst. "Die primären Personen, bei denen wir uns, wegen eines gewalttätigen Angriffs sorgen machen müssen, sind auch politisch sehr aktiv oder beteiligt. Als Erstes solltest du verkünden, dass du deinen Platz als einer der Fünfzehn akzeptiert hast und einen weiteren Platz geerbt hast. Das wird die Malfoys, Notts, Parkinson und die Anderen von ihrer Sorte abhalten, etwas zu tun, bis du etwas unternimmt. Du bist für sie in dieser Position, eine ebenso große Bedrohung, wie mit deinem Zauberstab, mein Gryffindor Ehemann."

Nun küsste er ihren Hals und sie erzitterte. Seine Hände liefen über ihre Roben und streichelten ihre Schenkel. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt verschwand jeder rationale Gedanke und Mittagessen, gab es erst wieder sehr spät heute.

**. oOo .**

Harry stand nervös da, während Daphne seine Krawatte richtete, bevor sie bei den Grangers klingelten. Nach dem Mittagessen, hatte Harry die neu erworbenen Fitnessgeräte in einem Abstellraum, neben dem Wintergarten installiert, während Daphne das Duell-Meister-Trainingshandbuch las, und sich für sie beide Notizen machte.

Glücklicherweise war Rowan Hill ein weitläufiges Anwesen, das an die Cardigan Bay in Wales grenzte. Es gab sanfte Hügel und dichte Wälder, die sich bis zu den Bergen im Norden zogen. Die Bucht war von ihrem Schlafzimmerbalkon aus einsehbar, sodass Schwimmen auch eine echte Option für ihr Training war. Daphne dachte über Routen durch das Gelände nach, auf denen sie später laufen und nach einigem Training auch rennen konnten. Für einen Moment wurden ihre Augen glasig, während sie von Harry in seiner Trainings-Kleidung träumte. Nach einem weiteren Moment, schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und ging mit einem Lächeln wieder an die Arbeit.

Sie saßen gemütlich beim Essen im Esszimmer der Familie, während Daphne ihren Plan erklärte, den sie entwickelt hatte. Danach erkundeten sie ein wenig das Haus, bevor sie ein wenig aufräumten und in den Park apparierten, der in der Nähe des Hauses der Familie Granger lag.

Harry trug einen blauen Blazer in Standard-Qualität mit aufgeknöpften Manschetten. Sein handgewebtes und maßgeschneidertes Hemd aus ägyptischer Baumwolle, Kakihosen und handgefertigte Schuhe krönten sein Ensemble. Offensichtlicher Reichtum in einer dezenten Art und Weise, wie Daphne es ihm bescheinigt hatte.

Sie war, wie aus dem Ei gepellt. Harry hatte Dobby beauftragt, ins Familien-Verlies der Blacks zu gehen und den Damenschmuck zu holen. Die Potters fielen fast um vor Schock. "Es muss Schmuck im Wert von über 1 Million Galleonen hier liegen", hatte Daphne heftig atmend gesagt.

Sie wählte eine Halskette mittlerer Länge, die eine Reihe von Diamanten zierte und dazu ein passendes Armband. Den anderen Arm, zierte ihre Uhr. Sie trug ein atemberaubendes tiefblaues Kleid, das ihre Figur und Augen betonte. Um das Ganze abzurunden, setzte sie ihr Haar kunstvoll in Szene, wobei einige Haarsträhnen ihr verspielt ins Gesicht fielen. "Du bist wunderschön", hatte Harry gehaucht, als sie vorhin die Treppe in die Halle herunter kam.

Harry klingelte und wartete fünf Sekunden, bevor Hermine die Tür öffnete. Sie hatte sich wieder etwas erholt, aber ihre geschwollenen Augen erzählte ihre Geschichte genauer, als Worte es je könnten. Sie sah Harry mit einem Ausdruck hungriger Hoffnung an, und als er fragte: "Hast du meine Nachricht bekommen?", nickte sie.

"Bitte kommt herein", sagte sie und ging zu Daphne, um sie zögerlich in eine Umarmung zu ziehen, "Pass auf meinen besten Freund auf", bat sie.

"Werde ich. Jetzt werden wir uns um dich kümmern."

Hermine nickte und wandte sich zum Salon, in dem ihre Eltern Zeitung lasen und Musik hörten. Corelli, wenn Daphne sich nicht irrte. Schöne Musik zu jeder Zeit des Tages oder der Nacht.

"Mum, Dad, wir haben Besucher." Daphne und Harry betraten den Raum und die Grangers standen, ein wenig verwirrt schauend, auf. Hermine wandte sich zu den Potters und sagte: "Mylord, Mylady, darf ich Ihnen meine Eltern, Steven und Alice Granger vorstellen? Mum, Dad, Graf und Gräfin Potter."

Die Gesichtsausdrücke der älteren Grangers wandelte sich von verwirrt zu fassungslos. Harry und Daphne warteten, wie Daphne es beiden beigebracht hatte, mit einem angenehmen Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern, damit sich die Zahnärzte sammeln konnten.

"Ähm …, Mylord, Mylady willkommen in unserem Haus", holperte Steven. "Wollen Sie nicht Platz nehmen?" Harry und Daphne setzten sich, während Alice sie genau beobachtete. Sie lehnten den angebotenen Tee ab und warteten darauf, dass die Grangers die Initiative ergreifen würden.

"Also, wie können wir Ihnen heute Abend helfen, Sir?", fragte Steven an Harry gewandt.

"Wir …" Harry sah dabei kurz zu seiner Frau. "Sind Mitschüler ihrer Tochter an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Ich verstehe, dass Sie und Ihre Frau Vorbehalte haben, Hermine zu erlauben, ihr Studium abzuschließen."

Harry und Daphne hatten im Laufe des Tages ausführlich darüber diskutiert, wie sie die älteren Grangers behandeln sollten. "Sie haben Angst", hatte Daphne gesagt. "Sie wollen nicht, dass ihre Tochter stirbt, und wer kann ihnen das verdenken?"

Beide Grangers versteiften sich, als Harry zu Ende gesprochen hatte._ 'Nimm ihre Einwände und zerstöre ihre Argumente mit Fakten'_, hatte Daphne ihn geraten. "Ja, das ist wahr", erwiderte Steven, natürlich fragte er sich, warum er dies mit zwei Teenagern diskutierte.

"Sie haben Angst, nicht wahr?", fragte Daphne in einem weichen Ton. "Sie wurde schwer verletzt im letzten Monat, und in ihrem zweiten Jahr, wurde sie versteinert. Es gab Missgeschicke, an denen sie beteiligt war, weil sie mit meinen Mann so eng befreundet ist, richtig?"

Steven entspannte sich merklich in seinem Stuhl, aber Alice war noch immer auf der Hut. "Tut mir leid", sagte Hermines Mutter. "Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber warum glauben sie, dies wäre ihre Angelegenheit?"

Harry nickte zustimmend und Daphne sagte: "Es ist nur aus einem einzigen Grund unsere Angelegenheit, Mrs. Granger." Daphne richtete sich unbewusst auf, und imitierte dabei ihre Mutter, wenn diese verärgert war. Daphne nahm ihre beste Adelshaltung an. "Hermine ist unsere Freundin, und wir sorgen uns um sie. Sie beide wissen, dass sie einen erstklassigen Verstand hat und egal, wie sehr man es auch leugnet und verheimlicht. Fakt bleibt, dass sie eine Hexe ist und als solche muss sie vollständig ausgebildet werden. Menschen, die das verhindern und täglich vor ihr verheimlichen, werden dafür sorgen, dass sie irgendwann eine Person im Spiegel sieht, die sie nicht ist. Sie wird jemand werden, der sie am Ende dafür hassen und nie wieder mit ihnen sprechen wird."

Alle drei Grangers saßen still da und glotzten aufgrund des kalt und schonungslos vorgetragenen Tadels, für die nicht magischen Personen hier im Salon.

Harry übernahm an dieser Stelle. "Es wird, hier in Großbritannien, einen Krieg geben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Hermine ihnen davon erzählt hat. Die magische Gemeinschaft ist sehr klein, sodass eine Muggelgeborene schnell bekannt wird, wenn sie für das Licht und gegen die Dunkelheit steht. Als solche ist sie ein Ziel. Dadurch, dass sie es verhindern, dass sie ihre Ausbildung abschließt, unterschreiben sie ihr Todesurteil. Sie weiß genug, um gefährlich zu sein; manchmal für sich selbst und manchmal für Andere. So funktioniert die magische Gemeinschaft, denn worauf meine Frau so treffend hingewiesen hat, egal, was jemand denkt, Hermine ist eine Hexe, sie muss ihre Ausbildung beenden um sich und auch sie zu beschützen, falls es nötig ist, oder sie untertauchen müssen."

Der Doppelschlag von Argumenten hatte die älteren Granger ein wenig überzeugt, aber noch nicht ganz "Wenn es so gefährlich ist, warum sollten wir nicht in die USA oder nach Australien ziehen? Sicherlich würden wir dann sicher sein."

"Aber könnten sie damit leben? Könnte Hermine es?"

Jeder der Anwesenden wusste, die Antwort war nein. Wie von ihrem fehlgeleiteten .R Projekt belegt, hatte Hermine ein soziales Gewissen, konnte nicht abseits stehen und das Böse gedeihen lassen. Jede Faser ihres Seins, kreischte dagegen und sie lernte es auf den Knien ihrer Eltern.

Die Diskussion ging bis in die Nacht hinein und gegen halb elf, stimmten die Grangers zu, dass Hermine in die Schule zurückzukehren konnte. Als die Potters gingen, gab Hermine beiden ihre allseits berüchtigte Rippen brechende Umarmung. Dieses Mal waren die Tränen in ihre Augen das Resultat ihrer Dankbarkeit.

"Vielen, vielen Dank, euch beiden."

Harry schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf und Daphne sagte: "Deine Eltern lieben dich und sie wollen nicht, dass du verletzt wirst. Sie konnten nicht hören, was wir heute wegen dir besprochen haben und die Nutzung unserer Titel war genug, damit sie aufsprangen und uns respektierten und nicht als einfache Mitschüler von dir behandelten."

Harry nickte zustimmend und sagte: "Ich werde eine Notiz an Phalanx Heim-Schutz senden, lass deine Eltern wissen, dass sie kommen, es sind Freunde von uns. Es sollte dazu beitragen, das sie in der Warteschlange nach oben rutschen."

Sie sah abwechselnd zu den beiden und sagte: "Ihr beide arbeitet gut zusammen, wir sollten uns mal in weniger schwierigen Umständen treffen und miteinander reden."

Sie schloss die Tür, Harry sah die Straße auf und ab, entdeckte niemanden sie apparierten nach Hause, wo sie den tiefen Schlaf der Gerechten schliefen.

**. oOo .**

**8. Juli 1996**

Daphne stolperte die Treppe hinunter, streifte sich ihren Bademantel über und fand Harry mit dem Tagespropheten in der Hand auf der Veranda sitzend, während sein Frühstück kalt wurde. Es war ein wunderbar klarer walisischer Tag mit einer leichten Brise aus der Bucht. Als Daphne, seine Schultern streichelnd, hinter ihn trat, sah sie die Schlagzeile.

"Ach, Mist."

_"POTTER HEIRATET REINBLÜTERIN!",_ schrie die Schlagzeile.

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Sie wusste, wie sehr Harry die Aufmerksamkeit hasste. Sie hatten oft genug darüber gesprochen. Zur gleichen Zeit, hatte sie aber auch eine Idee, wie der Kopf zweier der Fünfzehn, 'Der-Jungen-der-Lebt' und eventuell 'Der-Mann-der-Voldemort-getötet-hat' damit umgehen konnte. Er sollte lernen, sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass er zeitlebens in der Zeitung stehen würde und das er wohl nicht viel dagegen machen könnte.

Die eigentliche Herausforderung war, die Presse zu ihren Gunsten zu beeinflussen.

"Nun, es war klar, dass es irgendwann heraus kommen würde. Haben sie etwas Diffamierendes gesagt, oder sind es gerüchteweise Vermutungen?", fragte sie.

"Das Meiste sind Vermutungen und wenige Tatsachen, aber es ist eine schmeichelhafte Biografie über dich auf Seite 3. Sie sagen, du seist eine schöne, intelligente junge Frau, die eine passende Begleiterin des Lords der Häuser Potter und Black sei. Ich könnte dem in höchsten Tönen zustimmen." Er drehte seinen Kopf und küsste ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter.

Er seufzte und lehnte sich bei ihr an. Nach einem Moment deutete er auf einen Brief auf dem Tisch vor sich. Pig wartete in diesem Morgen mit einem Brief von Ron. Ich hatte noch nicht den Mut, ihn zu öffnen."

Daphne saß neben Harry und öffnete den Brief. Nach ein paar Momenten der Lektüre mit ein paar " HMM's" und einem "Huh!", sagte sie: "Er ist sauer auf dich, weil dein Brief an ihn nichts darüber sagte, wo du bist, und dann fand er von Remus heraus, dass du sicher bist, aber er weiß nicht, wo du bist. Er sagt es nicht direkt, aber er ist ziemlich sauer."

Sie las weiter, "Quidditch. Guter Gott, er ist ein Cannon-Fan. Was für ein Idiot." Sie las schweigend weiter. "Offenbar bekommt seine Mutter bald einen Schlaganfall, da du nicht in Sirius´ altem Zuhause oder im Fuchsbau bist." Sie hielt inne und fragte: "Ich nehme an, das ist das Weasleys Haus?"

Als er nickte, fuhr sie fort zu lesen. "Mehr über Hermine. Hat er überhaupt eine Ahnung, was in ihren Leben los ist? Ich bin ihr nicht so nah wie ihr zwei, aber ich weiß mehr als er, und er jammert immer noch über Krum."

Sie ließ den Brief auf den Tisch fallen, stand auf setzte sich ihn gegenüber und begann zu frühstücken. Nachdem sie eine Schüssel mit Obst aß, machte sie mit Eiern, Speck und Bücklingen weiter.

"Also, was willst du heute tun?"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm, schenkte ihm ein sinnliches Lächeln. "Mit dir den ganzen Tag Liebe machen."

Das brachte schließlich ein großes Lächeln aus ihm hervor. "Wie meine Lady es möchte." Nachdem sie lachte, sagte er: "Danke, ich brauchte ein Kichern. Also ein entspannter Tag zu Hause. Heute ist Samstag. McGonagall, Flitwick und Lupin beginnen in zwei Tagen mit uns."

Sie nickte, während sie aß. Nachdem sie sich beinahe verschluckte, sagte sie, "Klingt gut. Möchtest du heute Schwimmen oder Laufen?"

"Nun, ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie man schwimmt, sodass wir mit dem Laufen beginnen. Ist das so Okay für dich?"

"Sicher. Trainieren wir vor dem Mittagessen?"

Harry nickte und sagte: "Ich will noch mehr von dem Erweiterten Magischen Kampf lesen für Montag und auch das Tagebuch der Potter-Oberhäupter."

"Ich werde den Brief für Lady Augusta entwerfen und abschicken. Vielleicht sollten wir morgen die Longbottoms zum Tee einladen", erwiderte Daphne.

Harry nickte, wurde aber von seiner Antwort abgelenkt. In einem flammenden Blitz, erschien Fawkes in Rowan Hill.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

8. Juli 1996 (Fortsetzung)

Harrys Kopf sank, während Daphne begeistert und staunend auf den Phoenix starrte, der den Frühstückstisch umkreiste, bevor er einen Brief vor den neunten Earl of Potter fallen ließ. Der Feuervogel schien auf die Aufmerksamkeit des jungen Mannes zu warten, und als er sie hatte schauten sich beide in die Augen. Sie sahen sich über eine Minute lang an, bevor Fawkes begann, ein fröhliches Lied zu trillern.

Als der Phoenix zu Daphne sah, gab er einen kurzen Triller von sich, der ihr in ihrem Innern ein Glücksgefühl bescherte und ein leichtes Kribbeln über ihren Rücken laufen ließ, bevor er sich erhob und einen Moment später, in einem Feuerball verschwand.

"Danke, Fawkes", sagte Harry in einem sehr dankbaren Tonfall. Daphne sah ihn mit einem fragenden Ausdruck an, und er sagte: "Als ich ihn sah, nahm ich sofort an, der Bastard von Schulleiter wollte unser Idyll, das wir hier haben, zerstören." Sie lächelte und nahm seine Hand. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und sagte dann: "Als sich unsere Blicke trafen, schien er mich mit … Bildern? Emotionen? zu überfluten. Dass unser Idyll unser Nest sei und niemand es uns wegnehmen kann." Er lachte kurz. "Sie können es wirklich versuchen, aber sie können es uns nicht wegnehmen, weil es von uns erschaffen wurde."

"Alles, nur mit einem Blick?"

"Er ist ein Phoenix, was soll ich sagen?"

"Er ist wunderschön und aufregend. Ich habe nicht wirklich Worte, um ihn erschöpfend zu beschreiben."

"Das ist wahr", nickte Harry ihr zu. Er zögerte es, in der Hoffnung hinaus, dass wenn er das mit einem lila Wachssiegel verschlossene, gefaltete Stück Pergament vor ihm ignorierte, es irgendwie verschwinden würde.

Schließlich murmelte er "Gryffindors voran!", und beugte sich nach vorn, um den Brief an sich zu nehmen.

Daphne packte sein Handgelenk. "Sind die Anti-Portschlüssel und Anti-Apparations-Banne aktiv?"

Er nickte und warf ihr ein dankbares Lächeln zu, bevor er sich für einen Moment konzentrierte. Im Buch über die Banne war erklärt, wie diese funktionierten. Als Haupt Eigentümer der Immobilie, konnte er sie mental beeinflussen und in seiner Abwesenheit, gehorchten sie Daphne. Wenn ihre Familie wuchs, konnte er, ganz nach seinen Wünschen, ihre Kinder hinzuzufügen.

Nachdem er die Banne geprüft und sie entsprechend einstellt hatte, griff Harry erneut nach dem Brief, brach das Siegel und las ihn. Nachdem er den Brief gelesen hatte, reichte er ihn schweigend an Daphne weiter, während er stur geradeaus starrte.

_'Oh, das kann nicht gut sein'_, dachte sie bei sich. War es auch nicht.

"Dieser miese Bastard", sagte sie mit einer ausdruckslosen Stimme. "Er ist enttäuscht, dass du von deiner "Familie" weggelaufen bist und er will, dass du wieder dorthin gehst, um die Banne zu erneuern und danach in Sirius´ Haus. Er hatte die Hoffnung, dass du dein kindisches Verhalten abgelegt hättest, nachdem er im letzten Schuljahr so viel Vertrauen in dich gesetzt hatte. Er hofft, dass er nicht falsch liegt. Diese Arroganz des alten Mannes ist wirklich erstaunlich." Sie wurde nun sehr wütend und ihr gebräuntes Gesicht wurde von Emotionen überflutet.

"Zumindest wissen wir, dass McGonagall und Flitwick nicht mit ihm gesprochen haben", erwiderte Harry sehr leise.

Sie sah ihn mit besorgtem Blick an. "Ja, das ist wahr."

Als sie fertig mit Lesen war, rief sie aus: "Das kann nicht sein Ernst sein. Er kann wirklich nicht ernsthaft versuchen, dir zu sagen, dass wir einen Weg finden müssen, um unsere Ehe aufzulösen. Es kann nicht wirklich sein Ernst sein, einem der Fünfzehn, Befehle zu erteilen." Sie las ein wenig weiter. "Oh, wie ich sehe, bin ich eine Anhängerin der dunklen Künste, weil mein Vater ein kompletter Arsch ist. Brillanter Zug, Dumbledore."

Trotz ihrer früheren Diskussionen ihr eigenes Schicksal zu kontrollieren, machte Dumbledores Brief Daphne Angst. Er war ein mächtiger Zauberer sowohl politisch, als auch magisch. Konnte er ihr Harry wegnehmen? Während ihr Herz schrie, heulte ihr Mund im Zorn. Ihr Erstaunen über Dumbledores Kühnheit wandelte sich bis zum Ende des Briefes, in rasende Wut.

"Er weiß, was das Beste ist?! Er wird sich um alles kümmern! Du musst ihm vertrauen! Ugh!" Sie stand auf, warf den Brief fort, als wäre es ein heißes Stück Kohle und stürmte die Treppe der Veranda hinunter. Sie blieb stehen, als ob sie etwas vergessen hatte, und eilte die Treppe wieder hinauf. Sie küsste Harry intensiv und gründlich, bevor sie sagte: "Es tut mir leid, ich bin zu aufgeregt, um jetzt darüber zu reden. Ich bin in fünf Minuten wieder da, okay?"

Er nickte ihr mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck zu, bevor er ihren Spaziergang beobachtete. Ein wenig durch Sirius inspiriert, rief er: "Weißt du, dass du einen geilen Arsch hast?"

Sie wandte sich lächelnd um und blies ihm einen Kuss zu, bevor sie ihren Weg in den Garten fortführte.

Als sie sich von ihm abwandte, verschwand sein Lächeln.

**. oOo .**

Sie lief für gut zehn Minuten durch den Garten, um nachzudenken und reagierte sich währenddessen ab. Sie konnte sehr aufbrausend sein, aber sich auch sehr schnell wieder beruhigen. Zumindest bei den meisten Dingen.

Die wenigen Menschen, gegen die sie einen unbändigen Groll hegte, schürten ein kaltes Feuer. Zum Glück für sie, war es nur eine kurze Liste. Ihr Vater, Voldemort die Dursleys und Dumbledore.

Bei den durchschnittlichen, täglichen Verstimmungen, halfen der Garten und die Natur ihr immer wieder, ihr Gleichgewicht zu finden. Es war, als wenn all ihre feindseligen Gefühle von diesem Garten absorbiert wurden.

Als sie zum Haus zurückkehrte, fand sie Harry, mit seinen Büchern vor sich am Tisch auf der Veranda sitzend. Er las 'Erweiterter Magischer Kampf'_,_ dass sie aus seinen Händen nahm, um sich auf seinen Schoß zu setzen.

Er seufzte, legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie an sich. Nach einer Weile sagte er: "Ich bin so nah dran, uns beide aus Hogwarts abzumelden, und Tutoren für die letzten beiden Jahre einzustellen."

Sie war überrascht, aber wenn sie kurz darüber nachdachte, sollte sie es nicht sein. Dumbledore war von zentraler Bedeutung für den Tod seines Paten. Das Zurückhalten des Wissens um die Prophezeiung. Die Installation eines Anti-Magie-Banns und die stillschweigende Duldung der Jahre körperlicher Misshandlungen, die Harry durchlitten hatte. Die vorsätzliche Verheimlichung von Harrys Erbe und dessen Rolle in der magischen Gesellschaft. Wer wusste, was der alte Mann noch alles getan hatte? Natürlich würde ihr Mann Dumbledore nun als Feind ansehen.

Sie kuschelte sich näher an ihn und fühlte seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Hals. Genoss die körperliche Nähe, eine Art von Intimität, die alles andere als sexuell war. War es doch etwas Wundervolles, was sie da teilten. Sie küsste zärtlich die Seite seines Kopfes, wohl wissend, dass er einen großen Konflikt ausfocht, da er wütend und wahrscheinlich auch sehr traurig war.

"Du hast immer zu ihm aufgeschaut, nicht wahr?", fragte sie leise.

Er nickte und sie fuhr fort. "Hast du das Gefühl, dass er dich im Stich gelassen hat?" Als er nicht reagierte, führte sie an: "Wegen des Banns und so weiter."

Mit einem großen Seufzer sagte er; "Ja. Ich wollte mich wirklich nicht, mit ihm befassen. Es ist genug los wegen Voldemort. Außerdem war es das erste Mal in meinen Leben etwas Gutes, und ich wollte es nicht verlieren."

Daphne stand auf. "Ok, genug davon. Ich liebe dich, du liebst mich. Wir sind verheiratet, und ich beabsichtige, dich heute noch mindestens zweimal zu vögeln. Nun lass uns einen Spaziergang am See machen", sagte sie in einen humorvollen Ton.

Er lachte, als sie ihn aus seinem Stuhl zog und sie gingen Arm in Arm in Richtung See.  
Sie schlenderten Hand in Hand über den Strand am See und es war wie etwas aus einem Roman. Die Art, von der sie Harry niemals erzählen würde. Sie sprachen über ihre Vorlieben und Abneigungen, Lieblingsfächer, Hoffnungen und Träume.

**. oOo .**

Als sie das Haus in einem Aufschwung der Emotionen verließen, spähte Hoffnung durch die Wolken der Finsternis, als Harry plötzlich wütend zum Haus zurück stürmte. Daphne lief in einem sicheren Abstand hinter ihm her, versuchte herauszufinden, ob dies einer dieser Momente war, in denen der Berg Potter explodierte.

Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, als er sagte: "Ich will einfach, dass Voldemort in meinem Leben Vergangenheit ist. Ich möchte, dass unsere Familie wächst, aber ehrlich gesagt, will ich es nur dann, wenn wirklich alles überstanden ist."

Sie hatte einen glücklichen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht und beeilte sich, ihm zu versichern, dass er diesen alten schlangengesichtigen Bastard töten würde. Und, dass ihre drei Babys ihre Liebe nur noch vergrößern würden. Im Innern wütete ihr Zorn darüber, dass Dumbledore ihm, nur Stunden, nachdem sein Patenonkel verstarb, die Prophezeiung offenbarte. Nur, um ihm danach auf die Schulter zu klopfen und ohne Anleitung oder einen Plan zur Vorbereitung auf den finalen Kampf, nach Hause zu schicken.

Voldemort? Er war nur ein Tier. Es ist leicht, ihn zu fürchten, wahrscheinlich war es klug, ihn zu fürchten. Sie wollte ihn und das für was er stand verachten, aber hassen? Wie kann man ein Tier hassen? Man erlegte ein tollwütiges Tier zum Wohl der Gemeinschaft und zeigte Barmherzigkeit für das Leiden des Tieres.

Dumbledore allerdings war ein Mann und würde zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden.

Gerade, als sie sich auf der Treppe zum Haus noch einmal in Richtung See drehten, kam eine Eule in einer hektischen, unkontrollierten Art auf und Weise auf sie zugeflogen. Als sie sich näherte, fragte Harry in verwundertem Ton: "Errol?"

Daphne hob ihre Augenbrauen, als sie den Brief sah, den die Eule trug. Einen leuchtend roten Brief.

Errol führte einen perfekten Sturzflug durch, warf den Heuler direkt über Harry ab und taumelte fliegend davon.

Harry sah Daphne mit einem Ausdruck der Ungläubigkeit an, zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete das herabgefallene Schreiben.

_HARRY POTTER! DU KOMMST SOFORT ZUM FUCHSBAU! WIR MACHEN UNS SCHRECKLICKE SORGEN UM DICH, UND NUN FINDEN WIR HERAUS, DASS DU MIT DIESEM FLITTCHEN HERUMMACHST, UND SIE SOGAR GEHEIRATET HAST! ICH BIN SEHR ENTTÄUSCHT ÜBER DEIN VERHALTEN, JUNGER MANN! DU WIRST DIR MÜHE GEBEN MÜSSEN, ES UNS ZU ERKLÄREN UND WIEDER GUT ZU MACHEN! DU BIST AM BESTEN VOR DEM ABENDESSEN HIER, ODER SONST …!_

Harrys verwirrter Ausdruck veränderte sich langsam zu kalter Wut. Er behielt den Ausdruck für sehr lange Zeit und dieses Mal war Daphnes Angst um die Mutter der Weasleys stärker, als ihre Wut über deren Beleidigungen. "Harry?", fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme.

"Komm, wir müssen sofort handeln! Lass uns umziehen." Er ging mit großen Schritten zum Haus.

Sie kam kaum hinterher, als er vor sich hin zu murmeln begann, bis er die Spitze der Treppe zum Strand erreichte. An der Spitze der Klippe, begann er zu schreien.

Sie grinste ein wenig. _'Das wird spaßig werden.'_

**. oOo .**

Sie sollte recht behalten.

Er wartete, teure Roben und Schmuck tragend in der Eingangshalle. Er sah sie an, sah, dass sie ähnlich wie er gekleidet war und nickte. "Folge meinem Beispiel", sagte er, warf Flohpulver in den Kamin und rief: "Der Fuchsbau!"

Daphne folgte und einen Moment später, als sie aus dem Kamin der Weasley Residenz trat, wartete Harry, um ihr die Hand zu reichen. Molly Weasley eilte aus der Küche herbei und wischte sich die Hände an einem Handtuch ab. Harry erblickend, sagte sie: "Oh Harry, ich bin so froh …" Sie entdeckte Daphne und ihre Augen verengten sich. "Du …", fauchte sie.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt, zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und begann den Unterricht für den Tag. Er warf ein "Silencio" auf die Mutter der Weasleys und schnitt ihr gekonnt das Wort ab.

Daphne hörte einen Tumult und sah Ginny Weasley die gesamte Situation mit einen Ausdruck der Verwunderung, beobachten.

Gekicher hörend, drehte sie sich herum und sah die Weasley-Zwillinge mit einem breiten Grinsen in der Eingangstür stehen, das sie erwiderte, als beide ihre Daumen nach oben streckten. Sie mochte die beiden Jungs schon immer. Sie hatten versucht, ihr im vierten Jahr einen Streich zu spielen, aber dieser fiel auf sie zurück, sodass die beiden für eine Woche sportlich rosa Haare trugen. Statt beleidigt zu sein, weil sie überlistet wurden, lachten die Drei darüber und waren seitdem Freunde.

"Mrs. Weasley", sagte Harry mit kalter Stimme. Daphne verlegte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu ihrem Mann. "Wir kamen heute, in der Hoffnung zu ihnen nach Hause, dass sie sich vielleicht dafür schämen, dass sie mir in einem Moment des Grolls, einen Heuler geschickt haben. Ich hoffte es inständig, denn er war, wie ich es fand, unhöflich, beleidigend und völlig unangebracht. Sie haben meine Frau, meine Position und mich beleidigt. Wenn ich den Schweigezauber entferne, können wir darüber sprechen oder werden sie weiterhin unhöflich und beleidigend sein und versuchen, mich anzuschreien?"

Molly war rot im Gesicht und wühlte in ihrer Schürze und Roben nach ihrem Zauberstab um den Bann aufzuheben. Nachdem er keine Antwort bekam, seufzte Harry und sah sich um. Fred und George sehend sagte er: "Mister Weasley, ist ihr Vater zu Hause?"

"Sicher, Harry. Soll ich ihn holen?", fragte Fred.

"Ja, wenn Sie ihn bitte holen würden. Sagen Sie ihm, Lord Potter benötigt seine Anwesenheit."

Fred hielt inne, sah Harry mit einem fragenden Blick an. Harry neigte seinen Kopf in Richtung der Mutter des Weasley-Clans, die noch immer mit hochrotem Kopf dastand. Nickend, sagte Fred: "Sofort, Mylord."

George ging auf die Potters zu und sagte leise: "So, hier wären dann wohl Glückwünsche angebracht."

Harrys gesamtes Verhalten verschob sich und er erstrahlte hell wie eine Glühbirne. Daphne näher an sich ziehend, sagte er: "Ja, ich war noch nie glücklicher."

George lächelte und nickte. "Gut! Ihr beide habt es verdient. Besuche uns bald einmal im Laden, Partner." Als er Harrys Hand schüttelte und Daphne ein Küsschen auf die Wange gab, hörten sie das Getrampel von Füßen, als Ginny wieder nach oben ging.

Gerade da kam Arthur mit Ron im Schlepptau und einem lächelnden Fred als Nachhut. Fred hatte seinem Vater offensichtlich berichtet, dass Harry recht sauer wäre und er deshalb die alten Förmlichkeiten einhielt. Arthur näherte sich Harry, machte eine leichte Verbeugung und sagte: "Mylord, willkommen zurück in meinem bescheidenen Heim. Wie kann ich Ihnen dienen?"

Molly glotzte auf ihren Mann, packte ihn am Arm und deutete auf ihren Mund. Sie war fassungslos, als Arthur sie ignorierte und nur auf Harry achtete.

Daphne durchdachte das Vorgehen ihres Mannes. Er hatte versucht mit der Weasley Matrone als Freund der Familie zu sprechen und es endete damit, dass sie Harry beschimpfte, sodass er zu dieser Maßnahme gezwungen war. Da dieser Ansatz gescheitert war, wollte Harry mit Arthur reden. Als Oberhaupt zweier Häuser, stand Harry über ihm, auch wenn der andere, weitaus älter war.

Harry warf einen Blick auf Daphne, die ihm leicht zu nickte. Dann kehrte sein Blick zurück zu Arthur. „Mr. Weasley, mein Besuch heute ist für mich besonders schwer. Ich habe für ihre Familie immer größte Wertschätzung und Zuneigung empfunden, aber heute erhielt ich einen äußerst beleidigenden Heuler von ihrer Ehefrau."

Hierbei seufzte Arthur und senkte seinen Kopf in Resignation. "In dem Brief beleidigte Ihre Frau die Meinige mit einem Namen, den ich hier nicht wiederholen möchte, ermahnte und drohte meiner Person, als ob sie in einer Position wäre, aus der heraus sie über mich bestimmen könnte", fuhr Harry fort.

An diesem Punkt, vergaß Molly, dass sie unter den Auswirkungen eines Schweigezaubers stand, stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und begann, das junge Paar anzuschreien. Hob, was sie für eine gute Maßnahme hielt, zwischendurch sogar einen ihrer Finger. Als ihr Gesicht sich lila zu verfärben begann, kehrte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu Arthur zurück und deutete mit seiner Hand auf Molly.

Nach einer Pause, sagte Arthur: "Mylord, ich möchte mein Bedauern für das beleidigende Verhalten meiner Ehepartnerin zum Ausdruck bringen und garantiere ihnen, dass ich sie dafür zurechtweisen werde."

An dieser Stelle öffnete Ron den Mund und bewies damit die alte Maxime, dass es besser ist, zu schweigen und vorher nachzudenken. Nur ein Narr würde den Mund aufmachen. Er entschied sich für Letzteres. "Halt, Dad. Ich war dabei, als Mum den Heuler verfasste und sie schrieb nichts Schlimmes oder Beleidigendes."

Arthur stand kurz davor, wie sich Daphne bewusst wurde, seinen jüngsten Sohn zu erwürgen. Er wäre beinahe mit einer milden Standpauke davongekommen, aber dann kam Ron und entflammte die Situation erneut. Arthur war sich bewusst, dass es Harry als einem der Fünfzehn möglich war, ihn im Ministerium zu ruinieren, wenn er das wollte. Teenager Streitereien und Verstimmungen sind eine Sache, einen Graf und Gräfin zu beleidigen eine Andere und Arthur wusste das. "Ronald, schweig jetzt!", spie der in der Regel sanftmütige Mann.

Rons Augen weiteten sich und er sah zu Harry und sagte: "Kumpel, du musst verstehen, wir sind nur besorgt um dich und" hier gestikulierte er in Richtung Daphne, als ob sie eine Preis-Kuh auf der Messe war. "Ihr seid plötzlich zusammen. Wir waren nur besorgt, dachten, dass sie dich mit Tränken und dergleichen kontrolliert."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich bei Rons Aussage und sein Kopf fuhr herum, um Arthur mit seinem Blick zu fixieren. Daphne fixierte ihn ebenfalls, da er als Kopf der Familie Weasley, in gewissem Maße für das Verhalten seiner Familie verantwortlich war. Harry behandelte Arthur, wie er behandelt werden sollte, und war sehr unzufrieden mit dem Verhalten der Familie Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley, dies ist nun das zweite Mal in weniger als einer Stunde, dass meine Frau von einem Mitglied Ihrer Familie beleidigt worden ist", sagte Harry in einem drohenden Unterton.

"Harry, Kumpel, was ist denn hier los? Hat sie dich unter dem Imperius? Ich wette, sie tut es", und Ron griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

In einer Bewegung, die jeder im Raum einschließlich der Zwillinge und Daphne schockte, drehte Arthur sich zu Ron um und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Als Ron seinen Verstand wieder beisammen hatte, bellte Arthur: "Entschuldige dich bei Lady Potter!"

"Aber Dad, sie ist eine Slyth …", und sein Vater unterbrach ihn erneut.

"Entschuldige dich. Jetzt!"

George sagte in dem ernstesten Ton, den je jemand aus dem Munde einer der Zwillinge gehört hatte. "Das Beste wäre, es zu tun, Ronniekins."

Ron sah sich, mit einem betäubten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, im Raum um. Er rieb sich die Wange, auf die sein Vater ihn geschlagen hatte, sah Daphne an und sagte mit stockender Stimme "Lady Potter, ich entschuldige mich für meine Kommentare."

Daphne verengte ihre Augen, als sie Ron ansah, und brachte damit ihren extremen Unmut zum Ausdruck. Danach sah sie zu Arthur und nickte ihm zu.

Arthur deutete auf die Treppe und Ron ging in sein Zimmer. Harry ignorierte den schlaksigen Rotschopf.

"Mr. Weasley, wie ich schon sagte, empfinde ich, dieser Situation zum Trotz, für sie und Ihre Familie größte Wertschätzung. Allerdings habe ich auch deutlich gemacht, dass ich das Oberhaupt der Häuser der Potters und Blacks, mit allen Rechten, Pflichten und Verantwortlichkeiten bin. Ich bin, in den Augen des Gesetzes, im Wesentlichen ein Erwachsener. Ich erwarte, als solcher behandelt zu werden. Guten Tag, mein Herr." Sie schüttelten sich die Hände. Arthur gab Daphne zum Abschied einen Handkuss und sie kehrten mit dem Flohnetzwerk zurück nach Hause.

**. oOo .**

Als Harry aus dem Kamin fiel, half ihm Daphne, mit einem breiten Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, auf. Er sah zu ihr, runzelte seine Stirn und begann sich zu entfernen. Sie verdrehte ihre Augen, ging auf ihn zu und gab ihn einen dicken Kuss.

"Was war das denn?", fragte er.

"Das hast du wirklich gut gemacht, bei den Weasleys. Ich hätte wetten können, dass du die Mutter und den jüngsten der Weasleys aufgrund ihrer Worte verprügeln wolltest." Sie hielt kurz inne. "Das hast du sehr gut gemacht. Der Ton war richtig, die Wortwahl richtig, und du hast das Oberhaupt der Weasleys mit Würde und Respekt behandelt, aber das rüpelhafte Verhalten seiner Brut und seiner Ehepartnerin nicht durchgehen lassen."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass Ron diese schrecklichen Dinge über dich gesagt hat. Ich weiß, er ist ein Hitzkopf, aber er deutete Liebestränke und einen Unverzeihlichen an." Mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen, sagte er: "Es tut mir leid Liebste, aber ich kann Voldemorts Imperius brechen. Im Vergleich dazu wäre alles andere ein Nichts, und er weiß das." Er zog sie an sich und Daphne hörte ihn "Trottel." murmeln

"Mach dir keine Sorgen um ihn, er wird entweder daran wachsen oder wir ziehen weiter." Er zog sich zurück und sah sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln an. "Liebster, betrachte es so objektiv, wie möglich. Sagen wir mal … Tracey wäre die gleiche Person, die sie in unserem ersten Jahr war. Glaubst du, ich wäre noch mit ihr befreundet, wenn sie die ganze Zeit nur über Mode, Quidditch und Jungs reden würde?" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Das gleiche gilt für Weasley. Wenn er nicht wächst, während du dich veränderst. Ist es okay und normal … Du warst wirklich gut heute, weißt du das?" Sie gab ihm einen intensiveren Kuss. "Du hast dich wie einer der Fünfzehn benommen. Komm, lass uns unser Training beginnen." Sie erreichte ihr Zimmer mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie würde ein Paar wirklich enge Shorts anziehen und sehen, wie lange es dauern würde, bis sie in ihren Trainingsraum kamen.

**. oOo .**

Nach ihrem späten Trainingsstart, sahen sich die Potters an und Daphne äußerte ihren gemeinsamen Gedanken. "Dieser Teil ist scheiße." Er war, aufgrund der Lebensbedingungen bei seinen Verwandten, in Verbindung mit dem Angriff, der nur eine Woche in der Vergangenheit lag, völlig aus der Form.

Sie war ein Reinblut und hatte als solches nie ein Fitness-Training absolviert. Die meisten magischen Familien nutzten Magie für alle ihre Bedürfnisse und sahen als solche nicht, dass ein Fitness-Training, außer es diente der Gesundheit, sinnvoll war.

Gemeinsam hatten sie einen langen Weg vor sich. "Du weißt, dass Flitwick, McGonagall und Moony, uns nicht schonen werden?", sagte er zu ihr, als er seine Kleidung auszog, um eine erholsame Dusche zu nehmen.

Sie betrachtete ihn, wie er in die Dusche stieg und überlegte, ihm zu folgen, aber dann machten sich ihre schmerzenden Schultern, Beine und Arme bemerkbar. Ihr ganzer Körper legte gegen diese Idee sein Veto ein. Sie setzte sich an den Frisiertisch neben´dem Waschbecken und überprüfte ihre Augenbrauen: "Ja, ich weiß, dass diese Woche hart wird. Vielleicht sollten wir vor dem Frühstück Trainieren. Würde mir eine Dusche ersparen." Sie hörte einen zustimmenden Laut von ihm, als die Dusche abgestellt wurde und er seinen Zauberstab ergriff, um sich zu trocknen.

"Männer können in weniger als 5 Minuten duschen. Das ist unfair." Er küsste sie auf den Kopf, als er ging, um sich frische Kleidung zu holen.

Sie stolperten, nach einem leichten Mittagessen in die Bibliothek, und während Harry seine Lektüre wieder aufnahm, komponierte Daphne einen Brief an die Witwe Lady Longbottom. Sie musste ein paar Mal hin und her laufen, um einige Etiketteregeln nachzuschlagen, aber am Ende hielt sie einen akzeptablen Brief in Händen.

Als Daphne Greengrass, war sie recht bekannt. Aber nicht in den erlesenen Kreisen, in denen sich die Witwe Lady Longbottom bewegte. Als Gräfin Daphne Potter, bewegte sie sich nicht nur in den Kreisen der verwitweten Lady, sondern war ihr auch sozial höher gestellt. Der schwierigste Aspekt des Briefes war, würdevoll mit der Bitte um Hilfe und Anleitung an die Dame heran zu treten. Sie allerdings auch wissen zu lassen, dass Lady Longbottoms Hilfe zwar erwünscht, aber nicht unbedingt erforderlich wäre. Zusätzlich zu all dem, musste sie taktvoll sein, um nicht eine angesehene Frau zu beleidigen.

Sie zeigte Harry den Brief, der ihn las und zum Ende hin, über die Oberseite des Pergaments zu ihr herüber schaute. Er lächelte sein, ihre Knie erweichendes Lächeln und sagte: "Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich jemals einen Brief so verfassen kann?"

Sie lächelte ihn an und sagte mit süßer Stimme: "Vielleicht in zehn Jahren oder so, Liebster."

Sie lachten und kehrten zu ihren Studien zurück, als Hedwig mit dem Brief davon flog.

**. oOo .**

Sie studierten fast den gesamten Nachmittag. In einer ihrer Pausen, suchten sie gemeinsam einen Raum und beschlossen, dass dieser in Zukunft zu ihrem Übungsraum werden würde. Daphne recherchierte die Zauber und Runen, welche Wände, Decke und Boden vor Beschädigungen schützten würden. Sie rekrutiert Harry für die Zauberei, während sie die Runen in die Wände gravierte.

"Ich denke, Alte Runen, ist mein Lieblingsfach. Es ist wie ein Puzzle, wenn wir einen neuen Satz lernen."

Harry räusperte sich. "Gib mir Zauberkunst und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste jeden Tag in der Woche. Verwandlung ist recht ordentlich, aber ich kann es nicht so, wie die beiden anderen verinnerlichen."

Sie nickte. "Bei den Hauptfächern, finde ich Verwandlung am Besten. Es ist schon ein bisschen Theorie, aber es kommt alles zusammen, wie bei einem seidenen Fächer." Nach ein paar Minuten und einiger Hochleistungs-Zauberei von Harry, waren sie fertig.

"Lass uns einen Spaziergang am Strand machen", schlug er lächelnd vor.

Die Antwort von Lady Longbottom kam kurz vor dem Abendessen. "Wir wurden für morgen zu einem Abendessen mit anschließender Unterredung eingeladen", sagte Harry, als er den Brief gelesen hatte. Er reichte ihn an Daphne weiter, nachdem er ihn beendet hatte.

Nach dem Abendessen sagte Daphne: "Ich liebe dich, aber denke nicht einmal daran, dir die Kleidung für den morgigen Abend selbst auszusuchen. Das ist mein Job."

"Ja, meine Liebste", lachte Harry.

**. oOo .**

**9. Juli 1996**

Am nächsten Morgen standen sie um sechs Uhr auf und begannen ihr Training. Es war immer noch sehr anstrengend, aber Harry hatte einen ausgezeichneten Anreiz, da Daphne wieder die superengen Lycra-Shorts trug. Im Gegenzug, zog er sein T-Shirt aus. Es geht eben oft um die kleinen Dinge im Leben.

Sie unternahmen lange Wanderungen in die Berge und stoppten häufig, weil sie Müdigkeit überkam. Als sie wieder zu Hause waren und Daphne darüber geschwärmt hatte, wie bequem sie es hier doch hatten, fragte sie: "Wie willst du mit Dumbledore umgehen?"

Er seufzte und antwortete in einem scherzenden Ton: "Muss ich?"

Sie stieß ihm mit ihrem Finger in die Schulter. "Ja! Ernsthaft jetzt. Was willst du tun?"

"Was ich wirklich tun möchte, ist, mir seinen Zauberstab nehmen, diesen vor seinen Augen zu zerbrechen und ihn für zwei Tage auspeitschen, bevor ich ihn an den Zinnen der Burg aufhänge. Aber irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass dies geschehen wird."  
Er seufzte und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Sie griff scherzhaft nach seiner Nase und er lachte. Nach ein paar Minuten sagte er: "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hasse es dies zuzugeben, aber mit ihm in der Schule ist diese viel besser gegen Voldemorts Vorhaben geschützt, als ohne ihn."

Daphne nickte zustimmend und lächelte. "Ich glaube, wir müssen den Slytherin in meinen Ehemann hervorholen."

Er sah sie fragend an und sie sagte, "Wir werden hinterhältig agieren und ihn ausgrenzen. Eine Schlange ohne Zähne, kann keinen Schaden anrichten. Ich habe noch keine konkreten Vorstellungen, aber wir können Lady Augusta fragen. Ihre Loyalität gegenüber ihresgleichen, könnte größer sein, als jede Loyalität, die sie gegenüber Dumbledore hat. Wir offenbaren ihr einige der Verfehlungen des alten Wichtigtuers und fragen sie um Rat."

**. oOo .**

Harry und Daphne riefen "Green Hills!", und flohten damit in den Stammsitz der Familie Longbottom. Damit begann ihr erster Ausflug in die Politik der Fünfzehn. Sie hatten lange darüber gesprochen, welche Auswirkungen es auf den Kampf gegen Voldemort haben könnte.

"Ich denke, dass, wenn wir den Zaubergamot fest auf unsere Seite bekommen oder zumindest eine Mehrheit der Fünfzehn erreichen können, könnte der Albtraum aus dem ersten Krieg von Voldemort und die politische Zweckgemeinschaft, Vergangenheit sein", sagte Harry, als er in der Bibliothek auf und ab lief.

Sie hatten eine Pause von ihren Studien gemacht und Daphne war fassungslos, dass er mit dem Buch Erweiterter Magischer Kampf bereits fertig war. Er hatte es in drei Tagen gelesen und konnte sogar die meisten der Zauber ausführen. Sie lächelte aufgrund seiner Aussage.

"Liebster, ich glaube, du bist ein wenig naiv. Denke nicht einmal daran, dass, nur weil du einiges an politischer Macht hast, Korruption und Bestechung über Nacht verschwinden."

Er warf ihr ein wissendes Lächeln zu und wedelte mit der Hand: "Oh, das weiß ich. Ich muss nur vorher mit Neville und Susan sprechen, um zu sehen, wie wir damit beginnen können, dieses Problem anzugehen. Ich habe sie und ihre Tante bereits für morgen zum Abendessen eingeladen."

Daphne warf ihren Kopf nach hinten und gab ein kehliges Lachen von sich. "Ich habe ein Monster erschaffen. Es lebt! Es lebt!" Daraufhin, begann Harry ebenfalls zu lachen.

Sie waren zum Abendessen in formale Roben gekleidet, was die nicht magische Welt Anzug und Kleid nennen würde. Allerdings mit einer weißen und nicht einer schwarzen Krawatte. Harry reichte seiner Frau die Hand, um ihr aus dem Kamin zu helfen und fanden Neville, ähnlich gekleidet wie Harry, in der Eingangshalle vor.

"Mylord Potter, Mylady Potter. Es ist schön, sie zu sehen. Ich begrüße sie auf Green Hills", sagte Neville zur Begrüßung freundlich, bevor er eine gut geübte Verbeugung ausführte.

Daphne knickste tief und Harry erwiderte die Verbeugung etwas ungeschickt, bevor er sagte: "Mylord Longbottom, es ist auch schön, sie wieder zu sehen. Ich nehme an, sie kennen meine Frau?"

An dieser Stelle konnten die Drei sich nicht mehr halten und sie begannen alle, zu lachen. "Harry", sagte Neville mit einem Lächeln, "Daphne und ich waren die letzten drei Jahre Zaubertränke-Partner. Warum glaubst du, ist mir nach dem zweiten Schuljahr kein Kessel mehr durchgebrannt?" Harry lächelte nur und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Neville streckte seine Hand aus und sagte: "Kommt, Großmutter ist schon sehr aufgeregt, euch beide zu treffen. Formalien zur Vorstellung, aber danach werden wir meist familiär sein."

Sie gingen durch die große Eingangshalle und Neville musterte seine Gäste, bevor er sagte: "Ich will ehrlich sein, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr beide zusammen seid. Noch viel weniger, konnte ich mir vorstellen, dass ihr verheiratet seid. Aber wenn ihr gemeinsam glücklich seid, freue ich mich für euch."

"Danke, Neville", antwortete Harry, während Daphne sich dem Longbottom von Longbottom langsam näherte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

"Hast du einen neuen Zauberstab bekommen?", fragte Harry.

"Ja, Kirsche und Einhornhaar. Sehr leistungsfähig, wie Mr. Ollivander sagte", lächelte Neville

Sie betraten den Salon und fanden Lady Augusta auf einem Stuhl, in der Nähe des Kamins sitzend, vor. Es war ein schönes Zimmer, elegant eingerichtet. Gerade genau so aufgeteilt, als wäre Lady Augusta die perfekte Erweiterung des Ganzen. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie den Raum gestaltet und eingerichtet hatte, um so diesen Eindruck vermitteln zu können.

Sie stand auf und streckte ihre Hand aus, um Harry zu begrüßen. "Mylord", dann wandte sie sich Daphne zu und sagte mit einem Lächeln: "Mylady, ich bin sicher, dass ich wiederhole, was Lord Longbottom bereits erwähnte, ich möchte sie hiermit auf Green Hill herzlich willkommen heißen."

Harry beugte sich über ihre Hand und gab ihr einen Handkuss. Danach machten Daphne und die ältere Dame gleichzeitig einen Knicks. Während all dem, hatte Lady Augusta ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und ein glitzern in den Augen. Es war offensichtlich für Daphne, dass sie den Prunk und die Macht der gehobenen Gesellschaft zutiefst genoss.

Das folgende Gespräch, war eher allgemeiner Natur, währenddessen die Vier einander besser kennenlernten. Als das Abendessen angekündigt wurde, geleitete Harry Lady Augusta, und Neville Daphne in den Speisesaal.

Mitten im fünften Gang, nahm Harry das Kopfnicken seiner Frau zum Anlass und sprach Nevilles Großmutter an. "Lady Augusta, in meinem Brief, brachte ich hoffentlich meine Betrübnis über meine Unkenntnis zum Ausdruck, was es bedeutet einer der Fünfzehn zu sein. Sie wissen vielleicht oder auch nicht, dass der Schulleiter nach dem Mord an meinen Eltern, wegen meines Aufenthaltsortes intervenierte und mich bei meiner Tante mütterlicherseits und ihrem Ehemann unterbrachte, die beide äußerst anti-magisch eingestellt sind. So erfuhr ich, erst vor zwei Wochen, von meiner geliebten Frau von meinem Status, als einer der Fünfzehn."

Lady Augusta verzog ihre Augenbrauen und sie runzelte ihre Stirn über die Intervention des Schulleiters, wegen seiner Unterbringung. Als Harry innehielt, fragte sie: "Der Schulleiter, hat sie nie über ihre Pflichten informiert? Aber, was stand im Letzten Willen ihrer Eltern, wo sie untergebracht werden sollten?"

Harry schüttelte, wegen ihrer ersten Frage, seinen Kopf. Danach sah er sie bedeutungsvoll an. "Er sagte mir nie etwas darüber. Ich weiß es nicht, ich kenne ihren Letzten Willen nicht. Ich habe ihn nie gesehen oder gelesen."

Es entstand eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, als Lady Augusta sich langsam in perfekter Positur und Körperhaltung aufrichtete. "Ich verstehe!" Daphne wusste, dass sie die ältere Dame nun fest auf ihrer Seite hatten.

Das Gespräch wurde um einiges ungezwungener, und als sie sich für den Kaffee zusammensetzten, saßen Harry und Neville neben ihren jeweiligen Damen. "Neville, Lady Augusta, ich brauche ihre Hilfe", eröffnete Harry ihnen.

"Alles, Harry. Sag mir einfach was", antwortete der Longbottom Spross.

Harry hielt kurz inne, bevor er fortfuhr."Dumbledore hat die feine Linie der Hilfsbereitschaft überschritten und entwickelt sich mehr und mehr zu einem Quertreiber und Störenfried."

Neville runzelte seine Stirn, während Lady Augustas Gesicht einen resignierten Ausdruck zeigte. Stillschweigend ließ sie das Problem auf sich zukommen. Harry gab ihnen eine kurze Beschreibung seines Lebens, sodass der erstarrte Neville seinen Freund mit offenem Mund anstarrte und Lady Augusta rot wurde vor Wut.

"Mylord", sagte sie mit verhaltener Wut und Empörung. "Ich bin ganz für sie da. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Harry und Daphne lächelten und warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu. Es war Daphne, die antwortete. „Mylady, mein Mann und ich sehen die Notwendigkeit, für unsere Rollen in Gesellschaft und Politik, einige Unterweisungen zu erhalten. Würden sie zustimmen, ihren großen Erfahrungsschatz und ihre Weisheit mit uns zu teilen?"

Lady Augusta warf einen vorwurfsvollen Blick auf ihren Enkel. Danach schenkte sie den Potters ein Lächeln und sagte: "Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass sie mich gebeten haben, und freue mich darauf, ihnen zu helfen. Wie ich bereits sagte, stehe ich gerne zur Verfügung. Informieren Sie mich, wenn Sie meiner Dienste und Erinnerungen bedürfen und ich werde sie ihnen zur Verfügung stellen."

Harry stieß einen kleinen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Er hatte nie wirklich daran gezweifelt, dass sie ihnen helfen würden, aber es war immer wieder eine Überraschung, wenn ihm jemand tatsächlich seine Hand reichte, anstatt Plattitüden abzuspulen. Daphne, Evelyn oder hieß es jetzt Mum? George Stebbins sowie jetzt auch Augusta und Neville Longbottom, halfen ihm in den Wochen auf alle erforderliche Weise und es machte ihn noch immer fassungslos.

Harry begann, seinen Dank zu stammeln, als seine Hand von seiner Frau ergriffen wurde. "Mein Mann ist noch immer überfordert mit der Situation und Ihr Angebot ist in vielerlei Hinsicht sehr willkommen, Mylady. Wir haben in den kommenden Wochen sehr viele Stunden mit unseren Tutoren, sodass es das Beste wäre, wenn unsere Stunden mit ihnen unregelmäßig wären."

Augusta winkte ab, da dies für sie irrelevant war. Zeit hatte sie im Übermaß. Aus dem Hintergrund machte sich Neville bemerkbar. "Was für Unterricht habt ihr geplant?"

Harry lehnte sich zurück. Es war eindeutig an der Zeit, es ihnen zu sagen. Nach einem Moment antwortete er: "Nev, wann hast du Geburtstag?"

Der Longbottom blinzelte, da er die Gegenfrage nicht verstand. "Am 30. Juli, warum?"

Harry nickte kurz und wechselte einen Blick mit Daphne. Sie zuckte in einer "Es ist deine Entscheidung" Art und Weise mit den Schultern und Harry atmete tief durch. "Nach unserem Missgeschick in der Mysteriumsabteilung, schickte mich Dumbledore mit einem Portschlüssel zurück in sein Büro. Als er dort ankam, erzählte er mir von einer Prophezeiung, die gemacht wurde, bevor wir geboren wurden."

Neville und Augusta waren auf Harry fixiert, während Daphne ihm zur Unterstützung seine Hand hielt. "Du weißt, ich wurde am 31. Juli geboren." Er sah Neville mit seinem ihm eigenen grimmigen Blick fest in die Augen, wodurch er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes hatte und sagte: "Dumbledore hörte die Prophezeiung und sie lautet folgendermaßen:

"_Der Eine mit der Macht, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran … jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt … und der dunkle Lord wird ihn, als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der dunkle Lord nicht kennt … und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt … der Eine mit der Macht, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt …_"

"Du siehst also, dass ich aufstehen und sofort handeln muss. Wir haben McGonagall, Flitwick und Lupin in diesem Sommer zur Nachhilfe angeheuert."

Es war still im Manor und die Longbottoms sahen ihn entsetzt an. "Harry, bist du es oder bin ich es?", schaffte es Neville, nach einer vollen Minute, in einem erstickten Tonfall heraus zu bringen.

Harrys einzige Reaktion war, seine Stirn freizulegen. Neville atmete explosionsartig aus und murmelte: "Richtig,als Ebenbürtig gekennzeichnet."

Augusta erwachte endlich aus ihrem Trance artigen Zustand und strich über den Rücken ihres Enkels. Er schenkte ihr ein schwaches Lächeln und Harry sagte: "Neville, ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass du nicht der Prophezeite bist, aber du wärst an meiner Stelle ebenfalls erfolgreich."

Neville sah ihn skeptisch an und um die Wahrheit zu sagen, so auch Daphne und Augusta. Harry hob seine Hand, um etwaigen Argumenten zuvor zu kommen und sagte: "Du hast dich im letzten Jahr so schnell entwickelt, dass es fast unglaublich war. Du hast insgesamt gesehen, die meisten Verbesserungen von allen gezeigt. Nicht nur das, du warst der Einzige, der am Ende noch neben mir im Raum mit dem Torbogen stand. Nicht Hermine und auch Ron nicht. DU!"

Neville nickte, als er es begriff. Augusta hob ihre Augenbrauen, ihr Interesse war geweckt. "Was hat er mit der Bemerkung, einer der Letzten der Stand gemeint?" Sie wandte sich Harry zu. "Alles, was Neville mir sagte, war, dass es eine Auseinandersetzung gab und er ihnen dabei geholfen habe."

Harry lächelte und Daphne würde sagen, er war froh, dass er die Geschichte erzählen konnte, da er wusste, dass Neville sie, aufgrund seiner Bescheidenheit, nie erzählen würde. "Nun, alles begann mir mit einer Vision, die ich hatte …"

**. oOo .**

Sie kamen spät nach Hause, und nachdem sie sich langsam, in aller Zärtlichkeit geliebt hatten, hielt Harry sie, während das Mondlicht durch das Fenster und auf ihr Bett leuchtete. Nach einer Weile sagte Daphne: "Was denkst du gerade, Liebster?"

"Es wird immer realer für mich."

"Die Prophezeiung?"

Sie spürte, wie er mit seinem Kopf nickte, aber sie konnte ihn nur lieben, ihn halten, in Kriegs- und Familienangelegenheiten an seiner Seite sein und zu allen Göttern im Himmel und der Hölle beten, dass diese ihren Mann schützen würden. Sie schlief in dieser Nacht mit einer Tränenspur auf ihrer linken Wange ein.

**. oOo .**

**10. Juli 1996**

Ihr Training verlief an diesem Morgen ein wenig glatter und sie beendeten auch ihren Lauf, ohne zwischendurch anzuhalten. Nach dem, natürlich, gemeinsamen Duschen, aßen sie das Frühstück im Esszimmer der Familie, weil es zu regnen begonnen hatte. Sie aßen ihr Frühstück sonst auf der Veranda, wenn das Wetter schön war und Daphne hatte es gefallen, dass sie bereits eine kleine Potter Familientradition entwickelt hatten.

"Ah, Susan und ihre Tante Amelia sind in der Lage, es heute Abend einzurichten", sagte Harry, als er den Brief las, den Dobby ihm überreichte.

Daphne las ebenfalls einige Briefe. In einem der Ersten, berichtete Tracey über das Treiben im Davis Haushalt und die Träumereien über die Verschiebung der Machtverhältnisse in der Schule durch die Vereinigung der Greengrass und Potter Familien.

Mit einem Hauch von Traurigkeit bemerkte Daphne, dass sie das Meiste, von dem Tracey schrieb, nicht mehr wirklich interessierte. Ihr Leben war, seit dem Abend des 30. Juni, so radikal verändert worden, dass alles, was Tracey ihr berichtete klein, unbedeutend und weit weg vorkam. Es erinnerte sie daran, als Philipp ihr versuchte, die ernsten Probleme eines von Tag zu Tag lebenden Neunjährigen zu vermitteln. Für ihn waren seine Fragen und Probleme selbstverständlich sehr wichtig. Daphne, die ein wenig von der großen Welt gesehen hatte, sah seine Probleme, als das was sie waren. Die winzigen Kämpfe eines Kindes. Mit einer schrecklichen Traurigkeit fühlte sie in einer gleichen Art und Weise genau das, wenn sie daran dachte, was Tracey ihr schrieb und es machte sie traurig.

Ihre Worte zu Harry einige Tage zuvor, klangen in ihren Ohren,und sie waren ziemlich bitter. "Entweder er wird erwachsen werden, oder wir werden weiter gehen." Es war viel schwerer, auf der Empfängerseite dieses Leckerbissen der Weisheit zu sein.

Daphne las den zweiten Brief und sagte dann zu Harry: "Tracey berichtet, dass ihr Onkel Duncan zurück ist. Er sagt, dass er uns morgen Abend für die Okklumentik Studien zur Verfügung steht."

Harry nickte, während er einen großen Schluck Orangensaft nahm. Er trank Kürbissaft in der Schule, aber es war tief in ihm verwurzelt, dass er die Idee von Kürbissaft ziemlich ekelerregend fand. "Weder die Nächte sind unser eigen, noch sind es unsere Tage, oder?"

Daphne nickte, als sie einen Satz aus dem Pergament vorlas. "Er empfiehlt uns ein Buch. Ich werde zwei bestellen."

"Frag Dobby, ob er es holt, er wird schneller sein. "

Sie nickte und rief den kleinen Elf. Mit einem 'Pop' erschien er und Daphne bemerkte die Veränderung an ihrem Hauselfen. Er hatte sich deutlich beruhigt und passte sein Bedürfniss außergewöhnliche Mode zu tragen an.

Sie hatte noch nie wirklich auf Matty, den Hauselfen ihrer Familie, geachtet, aber da Harry Dobby mehr als Freund, statt als Diener behandelte, wirkte sich dies auch auf sie aus. Sie strengte sich an, sich mit den kleinen Wesen mehr anzufreunden, als notwendig wäre. Dobby umsorgte die Miss nun mehr denn je zuvor, sogar mehr noch, als mit seiner Hingabe an seinen 'Harry Potter Sir.'

Nachdem Daphne Dobby den Namen des Buches nannte, sagte sie "Danke, dass du dies für uns tust, Dobby."

Der kleine Elf lächelte warm und verbeugte sich tief: "Es ist für Dobby ein Vergnügen, Herrin." Mit einem 'Plop', war er weg.

Sie hatten noch eine Stunde bevor Flitwick ankam. Während Harry weiter das Buch der Fünfzehn der Potters las, studierte sie das Buch Erweiterter Magischer Kampf. Erstaunlich, wie die richtige Motivation, das Lesen und das Verstehen für eine Person vereinfachen konnten.

Daher war es so, dass beide Potters ihn, mit ihren Ausgaben des Buches Erweiterter Magischer Kampf unter ihren Armen, lernbereit begrüßten, als der kleine Zauberkunst-Professor um 9 Uhr aus den Kamin trat.

Mit einem Lächeln sagte Flitwick: "Guten Morgen Mr. und Mrs. Potter. Sind Sie bereit zu beginnen?"

"Ja, Sir", erwiderte Harry. "Wir haben einen Raum vorbereitet, um die Zauber zu üben, wir können dies aber auch vertagen und in die Bibliothek gehen. Je nachdem, was sie bevorzugen."

Flitwick hatte ein kleines Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und sagte: "Lassen sie uns in die Bibliothek gehen, anschließend schauen wir uns den Raum an." Nach einer Pause sagte er: "Wie steht es um ihre Fortschritte mit dem vorgeschlagenen Lehrbuch?"

Als Harry und Daphne berichteten, dass sie das Buch bereits beendet hatten, funkelten die Augen von Flitwick und er sagte: "Und warum haben Sie noch nie dieses Niveau der Anstrengung während des Schuljahres gezeigt? "

Harry lachte. "Nun, es ist der dunkle Lord. Es ist so … Er will meine Eingeweide, um sich Strumpfbänder daraus zu machen." Sie begannen zu lachen und setzten sich.

Nachdem sie sich niedergelassen hatten und Dobby an alle Tee verteilte, wurde Flitwicks Gesicht sehr ernst."Als wir uns das letzte Mal trafen, sagte ich Mrs. Potter, dass ich ihnen nicht lehren werde, wie man einen Kitzel-Zauber verwendet, sondern wie man verstümmelt und tötet. Ich wollte, dass sie beide ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, ob sie dazu bereit sind und ob sie es wirklich tun können. Haben Sie?"

Harry nickte feierlich. Er warf einen Blick auf Daphne, die ebenfalls nickte. "Haben wir, Sir. Darüber hinaus haben wir darüber miteinander gesprochen und wir erkennen an, dass es notwendig ist. Allerdings nur wegen der verdammten Prophezeiung. Ohne diese Prophezeiung würden wir unser Privatleben genießen, und den Auroren, alles überlassen. Da wir einbezogen werden müssen, werden wir kämpfen."

Flitwick nickte vor sich hin, scheinbar mehr traurig als alles andere. Mit Blick auf Daphne und einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, antwortete sie: "Mein Mann sprach für uns beide. Ich stimme voll und ganz mit allem überein, was er gesagt hat."

"Sehr gut." Er hüpfte von seinem Sitz herunter, schlenderte zur Tür und sagte: "Lassen Sie uns zu ihrem Duell-Zimmer gehen." Während sie dorthin gingen, erklärte er: "Ich werde zuerst ihre Fitness bewerten. Wenn sie in makelloser oder annähernd makelloser Form sind, können sie immer noch zaubern, wenn sie einen gebrochenen Arm oder ein verletztes Bein haben. Ich muss ihnen leider sagen, dass es nötig sein wird unter Schmerzen zu kämpfen. Sie müssen damit rechnen, verletzt zu werden. Erwarten sie auch, dass sie sich gegenseitig verletzen müssen."

Sie betraten das Duell-Zimmer, Flitwick zückte seinen Zauberstab, und noch bevor jemand reagieren konnte, lag Daphne geschockt auf dem Boden.

Harry blinzelte und lief zu ihr. Ein paar Augenblicke später erwachte er, neben seiner Frau sitzend. Flitwick stand, mit einem missbilligenden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, über ihnen.

"Mrs. Potter, Sie müssen immer bereit sein für jemanden, der sie angreifen will. Ihr Mann ist auserwählt, Voldemort zu besiegen und als solcher, ein lohnendes Ziel für die Kräfte Voldemorts. Sie müssen immer bereit sein, einen Zauber oder Fluch abzuwehren oder zu umgehen."

Er verlagerte seinen missbilligenden Blick zu Harry. "Mr. Potter, in der Zeit, die ich brauchte, ihre Frau anzugreifen, haben sie diese Gelegenheit verschwendet und mich stattdessen nur angestarrt. Als ihre Frau gefallen ist, haben sie nicht die richtigen Maßnahmen ergriffen und mich nicht angegriffen. Sie haben ihr eigenes Leben verschwendet, um nach ihr zu sehen."

Er sah beide ernst an. "Dies ist weder ein Spiel, noch ist es eine akademische Übung. Dies ist ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod und sie müssen ihn als solchen behandeln. Einer von ihnen könnte sterben. Sie müssen diese Idee nicht mögen und ich wäre erstaunt, wenn es so wäre. Aber sie müssen sich verhalten, als ob es keine Rolle spielt, dass sie beide, bei solch einem Angriff sterben könnten. Alastor Moody ist vieles, aber sein Schrei _"Immer Wachsam"_ ist für diesen Moment, vor dem sie stehen völlig angemessen. Fragen?"

So begann ihr Unterricht in der edlen Kunst des magischen Kampfes unter Großmeister Filius Flitwick, meisterlicher Duellant und Meister der Zauberkunst.

Nach der Überprüfung der Grundkampfzauber: Entwaffnung, Betäuben, Fesseln, Niederknüppeln, Reductor, Blenden und Schnittflüche, sagte Flitwick:  
"Wiederholen sie diese Bewegungen hundertmal ohne Zauberstab. Dann zaubern sie diese Zauber einhundert mal. Sie müssen diese Zauber perfekt beherrschen."

Danach begannen sie mit den Zaubersprüchen aus dem Buch Erweiterter Magischer Kampf. Knochenbrecher, Knochenexplosion, fortgeschrittene Schilde, Feuerpeitschen und Blendzauber.

„Sie müssen lernen, Zaubersprüche wortlos zu zaubern. Diese Fähigkeit zu entwickeln braucht Zeit, aber ich möchte, dass sie durchgehend still zaubern. Versuchen sie, den Zauber zu wirken, sei es ein Kampfzauber oder ein einfacher Haushaltszauber. Buchstabieren sie diesen fünfundzwanzig Mal leise, bevor sie ihn nur noch in Gedanken durchführen", erklärte Flitwick ihnen.

Daphne in einen schnellen Austausch von Zaubern nehmend, sagte er, "Bewegung! Wenn Sie stehen bleiben, werden sie sterben. Stellen sie sich auf ihre Fußballen und rutschen sie von einer Seite zur Anderen. Hetzen sie Ihre Gegner. Die meisten magischen Personen vermeiden körperliche Auseinandersetzungen."

Während einer kurzen Pause, in der sie Wasser tranken, vermittelte er ihnen seine Beobachtungen sowie sein Ziel.

"Die unverzeihlichen Flüche verschaffen Ihren Gegnern einen bedeutenden Vorteil. Um es zu negieren, wird Minerva ihnen bei den Zaubern helfen, aber ich möchte, dass Sie sich darauf konzentrieren auszuweichen. Fünfzehn hintereinander gesprochene Flüche, zwingen jeden Gegner dazu, auszuweichen."

Bis zum Ende der Doppelstunde, hatten Harry und Daphne erhebliche Striemen und blaue Flecke, da der Zwick-Zauber, Flitwicks Lieblings-Motivator war und beide keuchten vor Anstrengung.

Er betrachtete sie einen Moment und sagte: "Unter Berücksichtigung Ihres inkonsistenten Unterrichts in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Ihres Alter, sind sie gut. Sie haben einen langen Weg vor sich, aber haben viel Potenzial. Denken sie daran. Meine Hausaufgaben für sie sind stille Zauber und die Ausweich-Übungen."

Eine Melodie pfeifend, verschwand Flitwick im Kamin und Daphne saß neben Harry auf der Bank. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und sagte: "Jetzt haben wir McGonagall und nach dem Mittagessen, Lupin." Sie spürte seine einfühlsamen Gefühle und sie ruhte für ein paar Minuten, bis sie hörte, wie das Flohnetzwerk sich aktivierte.

Harry half seiner Frau auf die Füße und sie gingen, um die Meisterin der Verwandlung in der Eingangshalle zu treffen.

Auf die Bibliothek verzichtend, begleitete Minerva sie zurück in den von jetzt an sogenannten "Raum der Schmerzen", und beschwor einen Platz für sich zum Sitzen. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnten, sagte McGonagall, "Mr. Potter, ich sagte es Ihrer Frau bereits und ich nehme an, sie hielt sie auf dem Laufenden. Ich wollte ihnen persönlich mein Bedauern, für meine Fehler in all den Jahren, zum Ausdruck bringen. Beginnend mit ihrer Unterbringung bei Ihren Verwandten, bis hin zu dem Debakel in ihrem Fünften Jahr. Ich finde, dass ich mehrfach gescheitert bin und hoffe auf Sühne und darauf, dass sie mir eines Tages tief in ihrem Herzen verzeihen können."

Harry musste das Gesagte für einen Moment verdauen. "Professor, wie ich schon zu meiner Frau gesagt habe, ich will all ihren Fehlern keine mutwillige Bosheit unterstellen. Ich verzeihe ihnen für das Unrecht, das sie mir angetan haben."

Mit glänzenden Augen nickte McGonagall. Es war Zeit für den Unterricht. Sie setzte sich aufrecht und sah erwartungsvoll zu ihren Studenten.

Bemerkend, dass sie nun an der Reihe waren, sich Sitzgelegenheiten zu beschaffen, sagte Harry "Oh" und wollte eine Bank von nebenan näher zur Professorin ziehen. Er bekam dafür einen Zwick-Zauber auf die Rückseite seines Oberschenkels.

Als er herumwirbelte und Minerva anstarrte, starrte sie nur zurück und sagte in einem spöttischen Tonfall, "Sind sie nun ein Zauberer oder nicht? Zaubern Sie sich einen Stuhl. Auch sie, Mrs. Potter. Sie sollten nicht füreinander Zaubern."

Beide Teenager sahen ihre Füße für einen Moment an, bevor sie Blicke austauschten. Daphne sagte leise, "Wir wissen nicht, wie man Stühle beschwört, Ma' am."

"Sie werden es bis Ende der Woche gelernt haben", nickte McGonagall.

Sie hielt inne und sagte: "Verwandlung im Kampf kontrolliert ihre Umgebung. Zum Beispiel so …" Mit einer flinken Zauberstab-Bewegung, verwandelte sie einen Gegenstand hinter den beiden Potters in einen Löwen.

Harry hörte das Knurren, drehte sich herum und warf einen stillen Reductor-Fluch, bevor er darüber überhaupt nachdenken konnte. Der Löwe überlebte die Begegnung nicht. Mit einem ärgerlichen Blick, ließ Harry die Überreste verschwinden.

"Ausgezeichnete Reaktion mit stiller Zauberei Mr. Potter und es zeigt, was ich ihnen klarmachen wollte."

Die Meisterin der Verwandlung wartete ab, dass ihre Schüler die Bedeutung ableiteten und nach ein paar Sekunden leuchteten Daphnes Augen auf und sie sagte: "Während Harry mit dem beschworenen Löwen zu tun hatte, war er wehrlos gegen jeden weiteren Angriff von Ihnen. Hätte er ihn ignoriert, hätte der Löwe uns von hinten angreifen können und wir wären somit handlungsunfähig oder sogar getötet worden."

"Sehr gut. Was ist der Nachteil an dieser Situation?"  
Harry antwortete: "Sie haben Zeit gebraucht, um diesen Löwen zu erschaffen. Während dieser Zeit hätte ich sie angreifen können."

"Gut", sagte sie mit einem ihrer seltenen Lächeln. "Was noch?"

"Nun die meisten Verwandlungen erfordern komplexe Zauberstabsbewegungen, die Zeit in Anspruch nehmen", führte Daphne an.

"Ja", sagte McGonagall, während sie aufstand und begann, auf und ab zu gehen. Etwas, das sie während ihrer Stunden auch immer tat. "Deshalb müssen sie schneller werden. Sobald sie diesen Vorteil haben, können sie Verwandlungen nutzen, um anzugreifen und den Feind mit einem Zauber oder Fluch angreifen, um ihn zu erledigen. Beschwörungen können eine große Hilfe sein, aber es gibt auch einen Nachteil."

"Macht", sagte Harry, ohne nachzudenken. Als McGonagall eine Augenbraue hob, fuhr er fort, "Wiederholte Beschwörungen über einen gewissen Zeitraum, können einer Person eine Menge abverlangen."

"Richtig. Daher werden ihnen Verwandlungen von großer Hilfe sein", sagte McGonagall und verwandelte den Stuhl, auf dem sie noch kurz zuvor saß, in ein Nashorn.

Dieses Mal warf Daphne einen Schockzauber und stoppte das Tier.

"Gut gemacht. Ich hoffe, dass mein Standpunkt klar ist?", fragte McGonagall und verwandelte das betäubte Nashorn in eine Anakonda.

Harry lächelte und zischte der Schlange in Parsel zu, "Wickel dich um die Alte Frau."

Im Nu wickelte sich die riesige Schlange um die ältere Frau, deren Augen funkelten und die Schlange in Gummibälle verwandelte, bevor ihre Arme an ihren Seiten festgekettet wären. Sie warf, mit einem Schwung ihres Stabes, die Gummibälle auf Harry. "Nicht amüsant, Mr. Potter."

Sobald sie sich auf einem neuen Stuhl niederließ, fragte McGonagall; "Das fünfte universelle Gesetz der Verwandlung. Wie lautet es?"

"Jede nicht-lebende, nicht-organische Materie kann in ein lebendiges, nicht-menschliches Wesen verwandelt werden", antwortete Daphne wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

"Richtig! Beschwörung und Zauberstab-Bewegung?"

Als beide die Bewegungen vorführten, fragte McGonagall, "Welche Auswirkungen hat dieses magische Gesetz auf Ihren Fall?"

Nach einem Moment lächelte Daphne und kickte ihren Schuh davon. Mit einer geschickten Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes, versuchte sie, den Zauber still auszuführen. Allerdings brauchte sie noch zwei Versuche, um ihren Schuh in einen Bärenmarder zu verwandeln, der nach einem schnellen Zwang-Zauber versuchte, McGonagall anzugreifen.

McGonagall beendete die Verwandlung abrupt, sodass Daphnes Schuh in der Mitte des Raumes der Schmerzen lag. "Genau. Gut gemacht. Der Trick für diese Art der Anwendung ist natürlich das Timing."

Sie begannen eine lange und komplizierte Diskussion über die Verwendung von Verwandlungen in einer Kampfsituation. Beschwörung von körperlichen Schilden um die Unverzeihlichen zu blockieren oder Schilde, um sich hinter ihnen zu verbergen, um verdeckte Angriffe zu starten. Die Verwendung von Apparation zu nutzen, um einen momentanen Zeitvorteil für komplexere Beschwörungen und Verwandlungen zu gewinnen und so weiter.

Sie fanden schnell heraus, dass McGonagall ein Verfechter der Art von Unterricht war, wie Flitwick ihn bevorzugte. Nach der hundertfachen Durchführung der Zauberstabbewegungen für jeweils alle neun universellen Gesetze, sagte McGonagall, "Ich möchte, dass sie jedes Gesetz betrachten und sich zehn Möglichkeiten ausdenken, wie Sie jedes Gesetz in einer Kampfsituation nutzen können."

McGonagall hatte Dobby beauftragt etwas Kies vom Strand, ein paar heruntergefallene Äste und etwas Brot aus der Küche zu holen.

In den nächsten Stunden begannen die Potters, ihre ersten fünf Jahre Verwandlungsunterricht aufzubessern und konzentrierten sich dabei darauf die Geschwindigkeit und die Bewegungen zu verbessern. Am Ende sah McGonagall ihre zwei Studenten an und schenkte ihnen ein dünnes Lächeln. "Gut wir sind für heute fertig. Wir werden morgen da weiter machen, wo wir aufgehört haben. Bitte haben sie das gleiche Ausgangsmaterial vorrätig." Damit verließ sie das junge Paar, die sich währenddessen aufeinander stützten.

Dobby erschien vor ihnen. "Möchten Meister und Herrin nun etwas zu Mittag essen?"

Harry nickte, zog Daphne auf ihre Füße. Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Esszimmer der Familie und schlangen die Truthahn-Sandwiches geradezu herunter.

Danach saßen sie auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer. Daphne kuschelte sich an Harry. Sie murmelte, "Ich liebe dich!" und schlief sofort ein.

Genau so, fand Remus Lupin sie eine halbe Stunde später vor. Er hatte das Flohnetzwerk verwendet, um pünktlich in den Eingangsbereich zu gelangen. Er wurde flüsternd von Dobby begrüßt. "Meister Harry und Herrin Daphne sind im Wohnzimmer und schlafen."

Er lächelte in sich hinein, wissend, dass Minerva und Filius das Paar bearbeitet hatten. Er schlenderte durch das Haus und begann sich dabei an die Zeiten zu erinnern, in denen er James hier zweimal besucht hatte. Es waren gute Zeiten. Er berührte Harry, mit einem sanften Lächeln im Gesicht, leicht an der Schulter.

"Aufwachen, Aufwachen" verhöhnte er die verschlafenen Jugendlichen.

Als Harry und Daphne wieder zu Bewusstsein kamen, richtete Remus sich auf und sagte: "Treffen sie mich in 5 Minuten in der Bibliothek."

Als die Potters an der Bibliothek ankamen, sahen sie zwei Stapel Bücher auf einem Arbeitstisch und Remus Lupin, der sich auf den Tisch stützte. "Hinsetzen", winkte er und zeigte auf die Stühle.

"Was werden wir heute und morgen tun müssen, ist zu lesen." Damit deutete er auf die beiden Stapel. "Wir werden sowohl die Geschichten über Voldemort und seine Todesser, als auch, die Geschichten von Gellert Grindelwald und seinen Walpurgisrittern lesen. Sie werden so ein Gefühl für die Taktiken der beiden bedeutendsten europäischen dunklen Lords des letzten Jahrhunderts bekommen. Anfangen!"

Daphne unterdrückte ein Grinsen. _'Wenigstens bekomme ich nicht diesen verdammten Zwick-Zauber ab.'_

Eine halbe Stunde später war ihr und auch Harry ziemlich übel. Sie lasen über die Gräueltaten der beiden dunklen Lords und deren Anhänger. Das Essen der Potters wollte nicht unbedingt im Magen bleiben.

"Ok, lassen Sie uns über das was sie gelesen haben sprechen, ja?", fragte Remus mit putzmunterer Stimme.

"Monster", flüsterte Daphne.

"Genau", sagte Remus mit harter Stimme. Sein Lächeln verblasste schnell zu einem finsteren Blick. "Genau richtig Mrs. Potter. Sie tun alles jedem an, egal wie verdorben, unmoralisch, abstoßend oder widerlich es auch ist. Es gibt nichts, jenseits der Grenzen für diese Menschen und sie sollten sich schnell daran gewöhnen. Ich will, dass sie jetzt weiterlesen und nach Mustern suchen. Welche Scharmützel oder Schlachten beschrieben sind, welche Zauber genutzt wurden, Truppen-Koordination und dergleichen."

Beide nickten und vertieften sich wieder in ihre Lektüre.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde, hielten sie inne und Remus fragte: "Nun?"

Harry lehnte sich zurück und griff nach der Hand seiner Frau. "Nun, wie es scheint, gibt es zwei Arten von Praktikern der dunklen Magie. Die erste Art ist die Bellatrix Lestrange und Lucius Malfoy-Art, sehr fähig und in jeder Situation sehr gefährlich, die Andere ist die Crabbe-, Goyle- und Nott-Art. Sie verwendeten überwiegend die unverzeihlichen Flüche, wobei sie kaum andere Zauber benutzen."

Remus nickte und sagte: "Der Großteil der Todesser und Walpurgisritter waren und sind Schläger, die den Todesfluch und den Cruciatus werfen können. Die kleine Elite, wie Lestrange und Malfoy ist sehr viel fähiger. Doch hier müssen sie den Ernst der Lage begreifen. Der Todesfluch, gesprochen von einem Trottel wie Alecto Carrow kann sie ebenso töten, wie der Todesfluch vom dunklen Lord selbst."

Nach einem Moment des Überlegens deutete Remus mit der Hand auf die Bücher und sagte: "Was noch?"

"Sie greifen meist mit zahlenmäßiger Überlegenheit an. Wahrscheinlich um die fehlende Qualität ihrer Magier auszugleichen", erwiderte Daphne.

Remus nickte. "Was lernen wir daraus?"

"Wo ich einen sehe, gibt es fünf weitere, die im Schatten lauern", antwortete sie.

"Gut."

Er betrachtete sie kritisch, es ergab keinen Sinn für Moony, hier gab es nur Professor Lupin. Schließlich sagte er, "Da die Todesser, ihre Stärken die Unverzeihlichen und die dunklen Künste ausspielen, ist Ihre Reaktion darauf …?"

"Unsere Stärken ausspielen", antwortete Harry.

"Welche?"

"Verwandlungen", sagte Daphne.

"Zauber", sagte Harry.

Nickend sagte Remus: "Gut, ich bin froh, dass Sie sich dessen bewusst sind. Sie wissen was das bedeutet, nicht wahr?" Als er von beiden keine Antwort bekam, sagte er: "Es bedeutet, dass Harry sich verstärkt mit Verwandlung auseinandersetzen wird und sie", wandte er sich Daphne zu, "Werden in dieser Zeit mit Zauberkunst beschäftigt sein."

Als sie etwas verwirrt drein sahen, sagte er geduldig, "Sie müssen die Anwendung der Magie während des Kampfes perfektionieren, wenn sie überleben wollen. Sich nur auf Zauber oder Verwandlungen zu konzentrieren erlaubt es dem Feind sie zu töten. Daher werden Sie extrahart in Ihren schwächeren Gebieten studieren. Verstehen Sie?"

Als ihre Augen aufleuchteten, nickte er zufrieden. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, bevor Remus sagte, "Sie beide bekamen nun einen Einblick in den Unterricht. Minerva, Filius und ich hatten über das Wochenende hinweg ein paar Gespräche und sie erzählten mir, dass sie im Begriff wären, sie richtig ran zu nehmen, daher entlasse ich sie etwas früher. Erholen sie sich etwas und um Himmels willen, machen sie ihre Hausaufgaben."

Harry begleitete Remus in die Eingangshalle zum Kamin, während Daphne eine Dusche nahm. Als sie aus der Dusche kam, musste sie lachen, da Harry nach oben kam, ins Bett fiel und sich dann nicht mehr bewegte.

"Ein wenig müde, Liebster?"

Er drehte sich um und zog sie zu sich. Nachdem sie sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte, sagte sie: "Es war anstrengend, aber es machte Spaß."

Harry nickte und drückte sanft ihre Schulter. "Was sagst du dazu, wenn wir unseren morgendlichen Training 15 Minuten Ausweichen hinzufügen?"

Sie nickte an seiner Brust. Nach drei stillen Versuchen, sprach sie einen Zauber, damit sie heute Nachmittag um 04:30 Uhr geweckt wurden und beide schliefen ein.

**.oOo.**

Der Alarm ging pünktlich los und Daphne weckte ihren Mann, bevor sie duschen ging. Ihre Gäste wurden erst um sechs erscheinen, so ging sie zu Dobby, um zu überprüfen, ob alles im Zeitplan war, bevor sie sich umziehen würde.

Sie ging in die Küche und war erstaunt. Dobby war eine rauschende Unschärfe, die sich vom Waschbecken zum Ofen hin und her bewegte. Der Spargel wurde auf das Schneidebrett gelegt, gewaschen und geschnitten. Die Kartoffeln wurden gereinigt, gewürfelt und warteten darauf, gebraten zu werden. Einer der vier Öfen in der Küche hatte etwas, was nach gebratenem Schweinerücken roch in sich, während ein Weiterer, scheinbar himmlisch duftende Schokolade in sich hatte. Dobby wusch derzeit ein Schneidebrett ab, dass er offensichtlich benutzt hatte und sang in seiner piepsigen Elfenstimme ein Lied.

Er bemerkte sie, als er das Schneidebrett trocken wischte. Im Nu wurde das Brett in den Schrank verbannt und er stand fragend schauend neben ihr, "Wie kann Dobby dienen, Herrin?" Er hatte ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, als er zu ihr aufsah.

"Wie laufen die Vorbereitungen für das Essen?" Sie und Dobby hatten zwei Stunden damit verbracht, das Menü und das Porzellan für das Menü zu planen. Die Sitzordnung war hingegen einfach. Susan würde rechts von Harry sitzen, Neville rechts von Daphne und Amelia Bones links von Harry. Sie würden im großen Speisesaal essen und es wurde das beste Tischgedeck und Besteck aus reinem Gold aufgetischt. Hogwarts war nicht der einzige Ort in der magischen Welt, wo Goldbesteck so verschwenderisch verwendet wurde.

Ein wenig von der alten Aufregung kroch in Dobbys Benehmen, bevor er sagte: "Alles ist wie geplant, Herrin. Dobby hat überhaupt keine Probleme. Der Rotwein wird dekantiert und der weiße ist bereits am kühlen, der Braten kocht und das Gemüse ist fast fertig für den Topf." Er sah sie ein wenig schüchtern an und sagte: "Meister Harry erteilte Anweisungen für den Nachtisch und sagte Dobby, es sei eine Überraschung für die Herrin."

Daphne schenkte Dobby ein weiches Lächeln. "Danke, dass du unser erstes Abendessen mit Gästen so wunderbar anrichtest, Dobby."

Dobby gab ein kurzes Schluchzen von sich und warf sich vor Daphne auf die Knie, bevor er sich zurückzog. "Die Herrin ist so groß und edel, wie Harry Potter, Sir. Es ist zu viel", würgte er hervor. Dann sprang er wieder an die Arbeit und wischte eine scheinbar makellose Ecke der Küche.

Mit einem Lächeln, ging Daphne wieder in die Master-Suite und nahm eine kurze Dusche. Es dauerte nur 15 Minuten, um ihr Haar zu richten und ein blaues Seidenkleid mit dem Potter-Wappen über ihrer linken Brust anzuziehen.

Sie fand Harry, mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte gewickelt, auf dem Balkon. Sein Haar war nass und er sah, mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck, in Richtung der Berge, über das Gelände.

Sie schlang ihre Arme von hinten um ihn herum. "Was ärgert dich, Liebster?"

Sie spürte, wie sein Körper sich bei ihrer Berührung entspannte und er antwortete: "Ich bin nicht sicher. So viel hat sich in den letzten zwei Wochen geändert und ich fühle mich völlig frei und unbelastet. Lady Augustas Nachhilfe sollte helfen, denn ich habe noch immer das Gefühl ein Erstklässler zu sein, der den Express zum ersten Mal besteigt."

Er lehnte sich in ihre Umarmung hinein und schlang seine Arme nach hinten um ihre Taille. Er drückte sie spielerisch und sagte: "Ich glaube, ich weiß nicht, was als Nächstes kommt. Außerhalb des Trainings haben wir uns auf alles eingerichtet, ich habe keine Ahnung was als Nächstes auf uns zukommt."

"Du hast mich", sagte sie leise.

Er wandte sich in ihrer Umarmung herum und zog sie näher heran: "Ja, ich habe dich."

**. oOo .**

Sie saßen im Salon für formelle Anlässe und redeten ihre Nervosität klein. Daphne erstrahlte in einem weichen, goldfarbenen, schulterfreien Kleid. Harry war in das Zauberer-Äquivalent mit weißer Krawatte und Smoking gekleidet und beobachtete nervös die Louis XIV. Uhr auf dem Sideboard. Daphne legte ihre Hand auf dem Oberschenkel ihres Mannes und sagte: "Sei einfach du selbst, Liebster. Harry Potter ist ein guter Mann und du musst dich nicht aufspielen. Es gibt einiges an Etikette zu befolgen, aber Neville, Susan und du, ihr kennt euch. Sei einfach du selbst."

Um genau 6 Uhr, flammte der Kamin grün auf. Harry blieb, wie Daphne ihn angewiesen hatte, sitzen. Dobby war dafür verantwortlich, die Gäste von der Eingangshalle in den Salon zu begleiten. Einen Augenblick später geleitete Dobby, der einen Mini-Smoking trug, die lächelnde Gestalt des Neville Longbottom in den Raum. Dobby verbeugte sich vor dem Spross der Longbottoms, bevor er aus dem Raum verschwand.

Harry stand mit einem Lächeln auf und sagte, "Mylord Longbottom" und verbeugte sich leicht.

Neville lächelte und sagte, "Mylord Potter, Mylady Potter" und erwiderte die Höflichkeit.

Harry ließ sich auf die Couch nieder und sagte: "Ok, das ist vorbei", was Neville zum Lachen brachte, als er sich in einem Ohrensessel niederließ.

An diesem Punkt, flammte der Kamin zweimal in kurzer Folge grün auf. Harry sah Daphne an und sagte, "Showtime."

Dobby verbeugte sich und geleitete Susan und Amelia Bones in den Raum. Susan hatte ihre rotblonden Haare auf ihrem Kopf in einem ähnlichen Stil wie Daphne hoch aufgetürmt, während Amelia ihr Haar zu einem Zopf über dem Hinterkopf trug. Beide waren in elegante Roben gekleidet und sogar quer durch den Raum, konnte Daphne Susans Oberhauptring an ihrer rechten Hand sehen. Harry und Neville erhoben sich und Harry sagte: "Mylady Bones, Direktorin Bones. Willkommen auf Rowan Hill."

Susan warf einen Blick auf Harrys rechte Hand, sah seine Oberhauptringe an seiner rechten Hand, wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit Neville zu und sah ihn den Ring der Longbottoms tragen.

Mit einem schiefen Lächeln, knickste Susan in Erwiderung auf Harrys Verbeugung und sagte, "Mylord Potter, es ist uns eine Freude." Sie lächelte und sagte: "Mylord Longbottom", nachdem Neville sich vor ihr verbeugte, wandte sie sich an Daphne, lächelte und sagte: "Mylady Potter."

Sie alle nahmen ihre Plätze ein und das Thema des Gespräches war natürlich Harrys und Daphnes Vermählung. Daphne und Susan plauderten wie die Teenager-Mädchen, die sie ja auch waren und nachdem die Geschichte von Harrys Abkommen bezüglich des Ehevertrages erzählt wurde, sahen die drei Frauen, Lord Potter mit einem mörderischen Blick an, bis sie alle lachten.

Susan brachte einige Geschichten aus der Gesellschaft mit ein, die sie während einiger Abendessen, die sie in den letzten Wochen besuchte, aufgeschnappt hatte. "Fast jeder hat erwartet, dass sie die Ringe der Familien Potter und Black angenommen haben. Aufgrund des heutigen Abends, gehe ich davon aus, dass dies richtig ist?"

Harry nahm einen Schluck von seinem Champagner und nickte. "Potter ist älter, aber ich bin der Earl of Potter und Viscount Black. Dies ist einer der Gründe, warum ich sie heute Abend eingeladen habe. Erstens würde ich es begrüßen, sie näher kennenzulernen. Wir haben gut zusammengearbeitet in der DA, aber ich bin erst jetzt dazu gekommen, meinen Status als einer der Fünfzehn einzunehmen. Zwischen uns Dreien …" Harry zeigte auf Neville, Susan und sich selbst. "Besteht eine Macht. Wir sind eine Mehrheit der Fünfzehn. Da wir alle gut miteinander auskommen und Gleichgesinnte sind. Wenn es um das Verhalten im Kampf gegen Voldemort geht, dachte ich, es würde uns gut tun, uns zu beraten und uns näher kennenzulernen."

Amelias Augen weiteten sich und Daphne konnte die Gedanken der älteren Frau fast schon in der Luft über ihrem Kopf erkennen. Sie realisierte die Macht, die diese drei Sechstklässler hier im Raum innehatten.

Susan war sehr interessiert und verarbeitete die Neuigkeiten. "Seit dem Tod meiner Eltern, als ich noch klein war, hat Tante Amelia …", sie zeigte auf die ältere Frau, "mich als Oberhaupt der Familie Bones und eine der Fünfzehn erzogen. Sehr selten war eine der Fünfzehn weiblich und ich weiß, dass ich dadurch schwer zu Kämpfen haben werde, um meinen Standpunkt deutlich zu machen."

Daphne lehnte sich, bildlich gesprochen, zurück und dachte: _'Es würde Susan zugutekommen, sich mit den Häusern Potter, Black und Longbottom zu verbünden … Es würde ihr bei ihren Aufgaben deutlich helfen. Es tat nicht weh, dass sie gut mit Harry und Neville zurechtkam_._'_ Hinzu kommt, dass Daphne, einige der Blicke bemerkte, die sie Neville zuwarf.

Der Vortrag beleuchtete ein wenig mehr die Hintergründe, sodass Neville und Susan, die Auswirkungen von Harrys Worten verdauen konnten. Kurz darauf, tauchte Dobby auf und kündigte dass Abendessen an. Harry begleitete Susan und Amelia, während Neville Daphne begleitete.

Das Abendessen war voller Lachen, da beide, Susan und Neville, Geschichten über Harrys Heldentaten aus ihrer eigenen Perspektive erzählten. Einige Themen wurden gezielt vermieden; das Trimagische Turniers und die Folgen waren solch ein Paradebeispiel.

"… Und Hannah kommt schreiend in den Gemeinschaftsraum gerannt, dass Potter einen Basilisken mit bloßen Händen getötet hat, um die Schule zu retten."

Amelia kicherte, aber Harry, Daphne und Neville sahen nur auf ihre Teller, bevor Harry sagte, "Ich hatte ein Schwert."

Die beiden Bones' starrten ihren Gastgeber an. Amelia machte dann endlich wieder Gebrauch von ihren Stimmbändern. "Sie haben wirklich einen Basilisken in der Schule getötet?" Als Harry nickte, sagte die Direktorin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, "Der Schulleiter hat dies nie gemeldet."

"Gibt es noch mehr Dinge, die der Schulleiter nicht gemeldet hat?", fragte Harry Direktorin Bones spottend.

Nachdem Harry ihr einen kurzen Überblick über seine ersten fünf Jahre, einschließlich des Antimagie-Bannes gab, bemerkte er, dass Amelia Pergament vor sich liegen hatte und eine verzauberte Feder Notizen machte. Am Ende, sagte sie mit einer ruhigen, freundlichen Stimme: "Mylord, ich weiß, das Abendessen hatte ein ganz anderes Ziel, aber darf ich die Rückseite Ihrer Hand sehen?"

Als er ihr die Narbenbildung aufgrund der Blutfeder zeigte, verhärtete sich ihr Gesicht. "Gut, denn. Danke. Darf ich sie als Zeugen des Ministeriums benennen und würden sie kommen, um eine schriftliche Aussage zu machen?"

Vom Fuß des Tisches, sagte Daphne: "Er wird kommen, wenn sie darum bitten, Madame Bones." Mit einem kleinen Lächeln, neigte Amelia ihren Kopf.

Harry lehnte sich nach dem Hauptgang zurück und nahm einen Schluck Wasser, bevor er sagte, "Madame, ich möchte es kurz machen. Ich hoffe, dass Minister Fudge bis zum Ende des Monats entfernt wird. Voldemort konnte über ein Jahr unkontrolliert seine Macht ausbauen und er muss aufgehalten werden. Ich glaube, sie stimmen mir zu, dass Fudge nicht der Mann ist, um dies zu tun."

Mit einem, nicht gerade damenhaften Schnauben, sagte Amelia, "Ich bin schon sehr lange mit diesem Idioten Fudge unzufrieden. Der Mann hat die Fantasie und Intelligenz eines kleinen Kindes. Das Potenzial für einen echten Wandel in diesem Raum ist sehr interessant."

Daphne sagte: "Wenn Fudge geht, sind Sie die logische Nachfolgerin. Voldemort ist ein Monster, aber nicht dumm. Er wird sie jagen."

Amelia nickte und Harry sagte: "Ich empfehle, ein Verbessern Ihrer Schutzbanne." Er sah Neville an und sagte, "Green Hills ist gut geschützt. Das Paket, das wir von Phalanx in der Winkelgasse gekauft haben, ist nahezu unüberwindlich. Nur der Fidelius ist noch sicherer."

Amelia nickte und überlegte. "Ich hatte zuvor schon ein ähnliches Gespräch. Mein Leiter der Auroren, sagte mir so etwas , nach ihrem kleinen Exkurs in die Mysteriumsabteilung."

Jetzt trat Neville in das Gespräch mit ein: "Würden sie das Leben von Susan riskieren?"

Die Hände hebend, sagte Amelia, "Ich verstehe. Ich werde morgen mit Phalanx sprechen."

Daphne erhob sich und die Party verlagerte sich in den Salon für den Kaffee. Als alle anwesend waren, fragte Harry Amelia lächelnd: "Das mag jetzt seltsam klingen, aber was brauchen sie, um in diesem Krieg zu kämpfen?"

"Ich brauche mehr Auroren, ich brauche mehr verfügbares Geld für Rüstung und einen Lieferanten für Tarnumhänge. Ich brauche mehr Kontrolle über die Regeln für den Einsatz. Ich brauche mehr..."

Harry nickte, "Ich hoffe, das ist jetzt nicht unhöflich, aber Susan, Neville, würdet ihr mich bitte einen Moment auf den Balkon begleiten?"

Daphne lächelte und zwinkerte ihm zu. Es lief genau so, wie sie es besprochen hatten und sie warf heimlich einen Abhörzauber auf ihren Mann, um das Gespräch verfolgen zu können, während sie mit Amelia verschiedene Dinge besprach.

Harry schloss die französischen Türen hinter sich, wandte sich an seine Klassenkameraden und sagte: "Lasst uns für eine Minute vergessen, dass wir Köpfe der Fünfzehn sind. Wir sind alle Waisen, weil Voldemort und seinesgleichen existieren. Ich will nicht, dass meine oder Eure Kinder zu Waisen werden. Wir sind alle Freunde und ich möchte, dass wir bessere Freunde werden. Wir alle wollen ein besseres Leben für uns und unsere zukünftigen Kinder und sind zur Zusammenarbeit bereit, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen."

Neville lehnte sich gegen das Geländer und blickte von Harry zu Susan. Schließlich sagte er: "Ich denke, wir können ziemlich viel durchbringen, Harry, aber es würde helfen, ein kooperatives Ministerium und Zaubergamot zu haben."

Susan nickte. "Bestechungen sind immer noch sehr real, bei den Nicht-Fünfzehn Wählern. Malfoy und Seinesgleichen haben wirkliche Macht."

"Ich habe mich gefragt, warum die Fünfzehn diesen Mist nicht schon eher bereinigt haben?"

Susan antwortete, ohne zu zögern. "Furcht. Furcht vor Vergeltung auf ein Familienmitglied. Die neuen Reichen, wie die Malfoys und die Notts, töteten oft Familienmitglieder der Fünfzehn, als Akt der Vergeltung."

Neville nickte zustimmend und Harry dachte eine Minute lang nach. "Ich werde mich ihnen nicht beugen. Ich beuge mich nicht, wenn diese Bastarde mit einem Zauberstab vor mir stehen und ich werde mich auch nicht beugen, wenn es um Politik geht. Was ist mit euch?"

Neville richtete sich hoch auf. Höher, als Harry es je bei ihm gesehen hatte und der Longbottom of Longbottom sagte: "Ich werde mich ihnen nicht beugen."

"Ich werde mich ebenso wenig beugen", sagte Susan.

"Dann werden die Waisenkinder zusammen stehen." Alle lächelten dazu. Nach einem Moment sagte Harry zu Susan: "Ich habe keinen Scherz gemacht, ich habe die Absicht, deine Tante noch vor Nevilles Geburtstag, als Ministerin zu sehen. Ich brauche aber dabei eure Hilfe, denn ich habe keine Ahnung, wie wir dies bewerkstelligen sollen."

Neville sagte mit leiser Stimme: "Wir müssen ihr die Ressourcen geben, die sie braucht."

Nach einem Moment deutete Harry in Richtung der Türen und sagte: "Lasst uns wieder meiner Frau und der Direktorin anzuschließen, bevor sie die Welt mit zwanzig Galleonen, einem Hauself und vier Nifflern übernehmen."

Die beiden anderen lachten und als Harry die Tür öffnete, sagte Susan: "So, Neville , wann ist dein Geburtstag?"

Der Rest des Abends war war von deutlich leichteren Themen beseelt. Gegen zehn, machte Neville den Anfang und verabschiedete sich. Nachdem er sich vor Harry verbeugte und Daphne die Hand küsste, wandte er sich an Susan. Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand, über die er sich beugte und die er leicht küsste, während er hastig fragte: "Bist du morgen beschäftigt? Wir haben ein neues Pferd, das ich morgen einreiten möchte und ich frage mich, ob du gern reitest?"

Susan wurde leicht rot und antwortete: "Ich würde gern dabei sein, so gegen zehn?"

Neville lächelte breit. "Das klingt gut. Green Hill ist unsere Floh-Adresse."

Nachdem Neville das Flohnetzwerk verwendete, lächelte Daphne boshaft. Harry pfiff einfach nur, während Susan an die Decke starrte. "Ach haltet doch die Klappe ihr zwei", sagte Susan mit einer heftigen Röte, die nur eine Rothaarige erreichen konnte. "Und du auch, Tante", fuhr sie Amelia an, die ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

Eine lächelnde Amelia Bones sagte: "Mylord Potter, es war ein wundervoller und informativer Abend, wir müssen dies bald wiederholen."

"Ja, wir werden es bald mal tun, wir danken Ihnen für Ihr Kommen, Direktorin."

Amelia warf etwas Flohpulver in den Kamin und rief "Oak Park Hall!" die Flammen verwandelten sich jedoch nicht in ihr charakteristisches Grün. Sie wiederholte es ohne Erfolg. An ihre Nichte gewandt, sagte sie: "Warte hier. Ich werde ein Auroren-Kader holen und dies untersuchen. Mylord, dürfen meine Nichte und ich, ihre Gastfreundschaft noch ein wenig länger in Anspruch nehmen?"

"Natürlich. Wir werden in den Salon gehen und dort warten", sagte Daphne.

Eine Stunde später, kehrte eine rußgeschwärzte Amelia Bones zurück nach Rowan Hill. Nach einem schnellen Reinigungszauber, setzte sie sich und wandte sich an Susan. "Es tut mir leid, Liebste. Das Haus ist niedergebrannt. Voldemort kam schneller, als wir dachten, dass er es tun würde."


End file.
